


The adventures of Merlin of Ealdor and his princess

by ReginaRubie



Series: Merlin and his princess [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem!arthur, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaRubie/pseuds/ReginaRubie
Summary: It was always the same dream. Merlin walked down a stony path at the light of the torches and he saw a golden snake slytherin around his ankles and then preceding him, he turned the corner only to see the snake shedding his golden skin for a black-coal one with big red ruby eyes. A maiden was crunched before the snake her hand offered the beast and she seemed enchanted by the animal as it wrapped itself around her wrist, her arm and her neck.He had had that dream often enough to know it was always followed by another in which the same maiden was on her knees on the ground, her snake-like eyes crazed as she cried and begged and cursed somebody else who stood before her. It was a warrior a warrior whom he had never seen clearly, the only thing he knew that he warrior was lithe and graceful and that long blond tresses reflected the sun and the gold of the chest-plate, the warrior had no sword but was about to serve the final blow anyway. He always tried to stop the warrior, screaming but he was never heard then as the snow started to fall on the ground a voice would call his name in mock-nuisance. Merlin





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction, born from a bet. I was rewatching Merlin with my bestfriend when she mused how things would change if Arthur had been born a woman. She dared me to try and write how I imagined it could go.
> 
> So here I am.
> 
> English isn't my mothertongue, so please be kind and tell me if there are any errors!
> 
> I would very like to know what you think! So, please, review ;)

**Prologue**

**A** ll of the court had been roused for the birth of the prince, the heir to the Pendragon dynasty, the child queen Igraine had carried for almost eight moons in her womb. A babe born early but hopefully healthy. 

The physician of the court, Gaius, was with the queen and the maids as she gave birth and King Uther was sat on his throne his nerves wracking with the birth of his child, the sorceress, Nimueh by his side.

He knew that, should everything go well he'll be dead before meeting his son, his heir. He had exchanged his life for that of a child since Igraine had not been able of fall pregnant. Nimueh had accepted his offer and had made sure that the queen quickly became pregnant and Uther could never be more grateful to the sorceress for that little miracle.

Suddenly a babe cry could be heard from the other side of the castle, so strong and powerful that Uther smiled proudly as the lights of the torches flickered. The sorceress fell on her knees before the king with a smile on her full blood red lips.

"Your heir is born, Uther Son of the Dragon. - she told him - a strong and powerful heir to ascend to the throne one day."

Uther let his head fall back against the throne smiling widely. As time went by, though, he started to ask himself why none of them had come to give him the news of his healthy son and why, most of all, he was still alive. He turned to the sorceress to ask her when Gaius entered the throne room with a bundle in his arms.

His son most surely. He turned around again, ignoring the evil glint in the eyes of the woman as she silently retreated back. He got up from his throne believing that Magic was allowing to him to, atleast, hold his son in his arms before exchanging his life for that of the child.

"Come, Gaius. - he called his long term friend becknocking him closer - let me see my son." 

At the demand Gaius, who had been cooying to the baby, looked up and Uther noticed his grim expression, but thought nothing of it, imagining how difficult it must have been to bring his heir to the world safe and sound when he was almost a full moon cycle early. 

The physician approached him silently, before saying "Here, Uther. - he told him, motioning for the baby asleep in his arms - look at the face of your  _ daughter _ ."

At the word the world spinned on his axes and Uther looked up to his old friend's face disbelieving. The sorceress had promised him an heir and only a son could be an heir. He looked at the bundle and true enough inside there rested a baby girl, clad in a soft pink cloth to keep her warm, her face was scrunched and red from crying but she had little hands her eyes closed as she slept peacefully. 

"A daughter?" Gaius nodded adjusting the baby in his arms so that he could hold her perhaps he thought there had been twins and this was the first born. 

"Yes, sire. - the old physician told him, his hands clasped before himself - a healthy princess. Your wife, the queen, has named her  _ Arthia  _ for her great ancestor."

He watched in the baby's face and, sure enough, she had his nose and his ears. Her little pink lips were so similar to Igraine to get the breath knocked out of him. Just as he watched the baby, falling in love with her little perfect moon shaped face a maid run inside the throne room her breathe heavy. 

Her robes were bloodied and for a moment Uther believed she was carrying the news of his son birth for surely the sorceress had given him an heir and a spare princess to marry off. But her eyes were sad and tear-filled.

"It is the queen, sire. - she told him breathlessly - she… the birth was too rough on her. She has a very high fever, my lord, she's…"

He didn't even let her finish snapping into action. He almost let his daughter fall, hastily giving her to the maid as he run out of the throne room and to his wife's chamber. He run in the ante chamber and inside his wife's quarters and found her pale, her face glistening with sweat, her eyes almost devoid of any light, blue and yet not so bright as they usually were, her blond hair matted to her forehead. She lacked any of her former grace as she offered her hand croaking out his name in a plead. He didn't care for his public image as he almost tripped on his own feet trying to get to her side as the maids made way for him and looked down ashamed and resigned.

"Why aren't you doing anything? - he demanded - are you just letting you queen die? Help here!"

His wife's hand in his felt forced and cold, sweaty "My love - she rasped out - do not unleash your sorrow on those who have no power over what is happening." He looked into her blue eyes at loss of words.

"You are just very tired, love. - he told her kissing her forehead - you'll feel better in a bit." He promised.

She laughed "I am dying, Uther. - she told him easily - is the baby fine?"she asked "You aren't going to love her less just because she's a girl, are you?"

He shook his head "No, of course not, my love. - he told her - I promise you, she shall be loved by all and those who dares to strike her shall know only fear." He promised.

"Have you seen her eyes? - she asked, her own eyes unfocused - I swear I have never seen bluer eyes. She shall be quite a beauty when the time comes."

Her eyes were unfocused and Uther  _ felt  _ the moment that life left her as if it had left him too and he bend down crying into the crook of her neck, yelling, his screams muffled only by his wife corpse.

He didn't know how long he clasped her body to his, crying. When he finally let her go Gaius was beside him, his eyes downcast.

"My condolences, sire. - he said - we shall never seen a queen as graceful and as lovely as the queen Igraine."

He didn't say anything to that, merely standing from his wife's bedside. He swept a blond curl from her face before turning his expression stony as he turned around "Where is the girl?"

"In the nursery, sire. - the physician told him - she's healthy and strong."

"Good. - he said - let the bells sound three times to announce her birth and one time to announce the queen's death. Today we mourn - he told his friend, clasping his shoulder - tomorrow we go to war."

"Go to war, sire?"

He nodded "The  _ sorceress _ Nimueh has betrayed me displaying to me the true evil of the magic users. We shall purge our country from them and be sure that they shall never take power over us. - he told him - no sorceress or sorcerer may be spared." He looked at the physician dead in the eyes "You should decide what side you are on, Gaius, magic or science. Are you loyal or disloyal?"

The physician bowed his head and clasped his hand "I am your most humble and loyal servant, sire."

Uther nodded "Very well. My daughter's safety is entrusted to you, old friend." And without saying anything else he left the chamber ordering his knights to search the palace for Nimueh the sorceress for she had to answer to the charge of sorcery and murder of the queen.


	2. The dragon's call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the beginning and is quite similar to the tv show for now, even if things may change at a later date.
> 
> In here Merlin comes to Camelot and meets Gwen, Morgana, Gaius and most of all Arthia.  
He talks with a dragon and learns some things he can't believe.  
He saves the princess from certain death and we see more of the relationship between Arthia and her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank those who have read the chapter before this one and those two lonely souls who left kudos: THANK YOU! Thanks to the silent readers too.
> 
> The first chapters of this story are already written and I'll publish them once I've re-read them to be sure they are in line with the storyline as it changes. 
> 
> I'd like to know what you think about it. Should I keep, should I stop? Is it good? How do you imagine Arthia? How do you imagine the start of her friendship and one day more with our clumsy most powerful sorcerer ever? Let me know, I'd really like to know because as far as I can tell there are many fem!Merlin fan fiction but almost none with a female Arthur.

**1**

**THE DRAGON’S CALL**

**C**amelot was noisy and chaotic. 

Having lived all of his life in a small village in Cenred kingdom just after the camelotian border where everyone knew almost everything of everyone else he felt a strong sense of lightness. Used as he was to be the weird boy of the village, it was refreshing to just be no one, seeing that no one gave him any attention. He was invisible, and with being able to do what he could it was only a lucky stroke. 

As he looked around himself awed by the great city the bells began ringing and the people started to storm from the market to the plaza just below the balcony of the royal palace where he could see a man who could only be the king standing. He was a middle aged man who looked just some days past his prime with greying hair and a still strong physique, he wore a golden crown on his head and a mantle of dark red with the dragon emblem on it the Pendragon sigil. 

"Dear people of Camelot the man that stands before you, Thomas James Collins, has stained himself with the most ignoble of crimes. Sorcery."

A heavy silence filled the plaza as the knights of Camelot led a man to the executioner, a man who looked ill and half-starved to death by the way those rag clothes he wore sagged on his body. He looked an inch from death anyway.

"As you know, my good people, there is no worse crime than sorcery and I shall inflict but one penance for such a crime - he told the crowd - _ death _. It has been twenty years since we cleansed our great kingdom from the impurity of magic and we shan't let those who still wishes us harm to do so using magic and sorcery." 

Merlin repressed a shudder as the king gave the order and the man's head was severed from his neck. He felt sick in the stomach and started questioning his choice to come to Camelot when a woman, an ancient looking woman made her way to the centre of the plaza crying and screaming.

"Your heart is black Uther Pendragon, for my son had done no one harm. - she told him crying her dirty hair hanging to her waist - there is no worse pain in the world that losing a child!" She proffered her long, bony finger to the balcony "But I promise you, son of the Dragon that you too shall feel my sorrow! _ A child for a child _! The death of your child will repay the murder of mine!"

"SEIZE HER!"the knights rushed to get to the woman but she grasped something she had dangling from her neck and ushered some words Merlin did not understand as she disappeared in grey fumes as the crowd dispersed. The king ordered that the woman be found before the celebration for the twenty years of peace since the great purges. As he retreated and as Merlin fought to keep control of himself he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand to attention and his whole body tingling as the magic left from the enchantment bounded itself to him.

He brought his eyes where a movement had caught his attention and saw a maiden with long ebony hair and sad green eyes closing a window from which she must have seen the execution. As his eyes fixed on her pale ivory face Merlin felt a strange sense of foreboding believing her to be the girl who had filled his dreams since he was old enough to understand what he was dreaming.

It was always the same dream. Merlin walked down a stony path at the light of the torches and he saw a golden snake slytherin around his ankles and then preceding him, he turned the corner only to see the snake shedding his golden skin for a black-coal one with big red ruby eyes. A maiden was crunched before the snake her hand offered the beast and she seemed enchanted by the animal as it wrapped itself around her wrist, her arm and her neck. 

He had had that dream often enough to know it was always followed by another in which the same maiden was on her knees on the ground, her snake-like eyes crazed as she cried and begged and cursed somebody else who stood before her. It was a warrior a warrior whom he had never seen clearly, the only thing he knew that he warrior was lithe and graceful and that long blond tresses reflected the sun and the gold of the chest-plate, the warrior had no sword but was about to serve the final blow anyway. He always tried to stop the warrior, screaming but he was never heard then as the snow started to fall on the ground a voice would call his name in mock-nuisance _ Merlin _. 

He was brought back from his reverie by a woman pushing him out of her way and he remembered that he was to find Gaius' chambers by nightfall and give him his mother's letter.

* * *

Finally he found the physician chambers and knocked on the wooden door opening just after that calling out "Gaius?" 

An old man was on a balcony inside the circular room where he was reading a tome with his glasses on as he called out the man turned around and lost his balance breaking the wooden balcony and falling down.

Merlin felt the power surge inside him, the magic making his way up, he could feel the tingle on his fingertips as he slowed the man fall and looked around to find something on which letting him fall, his eyes fell on the bed and he magically moved it so that it was just under the man as he fell onto it. He breathed out in relief and tried to reign the magic back in as he felt it recede deep inside him.

The man snapped on his feet immediately "What have you done!" He demanded to know coming closer with a way that promised nothing good and Merlin shuddered. He had managed to get in trouble immediately, he reckoned this must be a new record even for him.

"What? - he tried innocently - I have done nothing, apart from scaring you, for which I am sorry, it was lucky that the bed was just below you."

"Do not use that tone with me, young man. - the physician told him - I recognise magic when I see it."

At this Merlin, believing to had to fear for his life felt the magic begin to surge again and despite being usually quite respectful of elders, he replied "I have done _ nothing _. And I most surely have not done magic."

"What you didn't do - he told him with almost a paternal tone - it is extremely dangerous. I suggest not letting anyone seeing you not doing it again." 

Merlin nodded, grateful that the man had stood down from his quest to accuse him of magic. 

"Who are you?"

"Oh - he started to search for his letter - I have a letter." He offered it to the man who took it before looking at him again.

"I don't have my glasses."

"I am Merlin, Hunit's son." He introduced himself as the old man smiled hearing his mother name.

"Hunit's son! But you aren't meant to be here until Tuesday."

"Today _ is _ Tuesday _ ." _He deadpanned and the man made a disbelieving sound. 

"Oh, well. There - the old man pointed to a door upstairs - is your room, why don't you go and get your things sorted?" He suggested. Merlin nodded, started climbing the stairs before turning around.

"You will not say anything about..?" He looked around as if indicating what had just happened the old man just smiled.

"No, although I should say, _ thank you _."

Merlin smiled as he turned around and entered in that which would become his new room.

That night he dreamt of the knight again and of somebody laughing and calling his name with tenderness before a darker voice, more deep started to call him. He tossed and turned all night.

* * *

The bucket of water clashed to the floor as soon as Merlin reigned the magic back in and he turned to Gaius with a betrayed look as the started mopping the ground from the water.

"How have you done that? You didn't say anything, didn't even mouth the words! - the old man demanded to know - did you say an enchantment in your mind."

"It just happens. - Merlin said - I don't know any magic, it just happens."

"It doesn't _ just happens _\- the man countered - magic has to be studied and practised, what you did.. it almost looked instinctive."

Merlin shrugged "I've never studied any magic, it just happens. You don't know why, don't you?" He asked, feeling as if his hopes the physician may know what was wrong with him just evaporated. 

"No, there is nothing wrong with you, my boy, - the old man told him clasping his shoulder - had you been born in another time you would have been quite a powerful sorcerer."

He smiled, grateful as the old man offered him bread and ham instead of the fuming porridge he had offered him that morning with a smile. As things were he would help Gaius until the man didn't find him a job and he began immediately.

As he was returning from his first round to give the medicines he passed the training grounds were a little crowds was laughing at the expenses of a poor servant who was running around the grounds with a wooden shield as target on his back as one of them threw daggers at it.

He advanced and saw that throwing the daggers was not a man but a girl that he had not seen before because she was tiny and the others flocked her at the sides almost blocking her from view. She was laughing as she threw the daggers with lethal accuracy, she had long blond hair that bounced down her back in a lone braid, a moon shaped face with blue big eyes and soft pink lips distended in a laugh. She was clad in luxurious red robes with a doublet and an open gown and breeches of the same dark red.

Merlin had never seen anyone so bright and beautiful nor with such an arrogant and contemptive behaviour. 

As the servant fell and the shield fell under his boot Merlin decided to put an end to this display "Come on, _ my friend _ \- he told her - you had your fun."

She crossed her arms and looked at him with an arched eyebrow as if she was testing him "I am sorry, what?"

"I mean, you have had your fun, now stop." He told her as she stalked closer her blood red mantle dancing around her tiny form. 

"Do I know you?" She asked coming to a stop just before him, her eyebrow still arched. 

He extended his hand "I am Merlin."he introduced himself, she looked from his hand to his face affronted and he questioned if he had insulted since usually women of noble birth were used to have their hands kissed not shook.

"So _ I don't know you _," she stalked closer still and Merlin stood his ground used as he was by brawls with his peers, even if she didn't seem to know the significance of personal space.

He retired his hand "No."

"Yet you called me _ friend _." she stalked closer still, they were almost height to height, and despite having to look down to look her in the eyes Merlin felt quite intimidated by the small girl stalking to him as if he was her prey.

"My mistake." he bit out.

She nodded "I believe so."

He smirked "I’ve never have a friend who was such an _ ass _." he saw the moment the insult registered in her mind for she smiled, a smile that seemed almost like a snarl.

"Tell me, _ Merlin _ \-- he took a step back she one closer -- Do you know how to walk on your knees?" she wondered out loud.

"I am afraid not." she smiled sweetly taking another step closer, now they were almost chest to chest when she told him in the sweetest kind of voice he had ever heard.

"Let me assist you, then." he’d never hit a woman, despite how bossy and snarky and arrogant she was being, so he decided instead of taking a step back and distance himself, she didn’t let him, for she took hold of his wrist and used it to turn him around so that his hand was bent behind his back in a hurtful, if not painful angle.

"This means a night in the cells."she whispered in his ear and he recoiled.

"Who do you think you are, the King?" he uttered out deeply wounded by having been beaten by a girl especially since she was the one in the wrong. Her hot breath touched his skin as she replied.

"No, but I am his heir, Arthia." Merlin gasped as she left him with two guards who threw him in the dungeons. 

That night in the cold cell he dreamt of blonde hair falling around pale shoulders in the moonlight. When Gaius woke him up, and told him he had to take the stocks to learn his lesson the dream was already fading and yet Merlin noticed he, even if just for a moment, had felt a sense of belonging when Gaius woke him up, perhaps in him he had found the belonging he seeked out all of his life.

* * *

As he had a moment of respite from the veggie throwing people, Merlin turned around as much as the stocks could let him to see the graceful figure of a girl coming to his side. She was dark skinned with big dark eyes and curly hair clipped back. She wore servants clothes, but she looked elegant anyway as she sauntered to him.

"Hello." he greeted her as she stopped by his side.

"Hello. — she told him back with a smile — I am Guinevere, lady Morgana's maidservant, but everyone calls me Gwen"

Merlin smiled offering his left hand for Gwen to hold "Pleased to meet you, Gwen. I am Merlin, but most people call me _idiot_."

"I don't think you are an idiot — she told him — I believe you have been really brave no one usually stands up to Arthia and hers, she's quite a bully, you've been really brave. Especially since you couldn't have taken Arthia on.”

“Oh but I could have. — he told her — I merely didn't.”

“Are you sure? — she didn't seem to believe him and his grimace must have urged her to add — It's not that I don't think you are brave, I've told you, but I don't know you don't seem the kind of man that _you know_.”

“I don't. — he told her — my mother raised me right, you know, I'd never hit a woman. No matter how arrogant or snarky she's being.”

“Oh... I am sorry, it's only that you don't seem the type to be able to take on someone as Arthia... she's the kind of person who takes up a sword and go save the world.” at this Merlin almost snickered but kept silent.

"And with that I don't mean that you couldn't... you know, go on and save the world..” she seemed interlay too embarrassed and Merlin took pity of her knowing she was just trying to be friendly.

“I know. — he told her — I'll let you in on a secret. I am in incognito.” 

“Oh” she smiled and Merlin knew he had done something right because Gwen didn't seem so embarrassed anymore. But as things were the people were returning with more fruit.

“I am sorry Gwen, but my fans are calling.” 

* * *

On his way away from the stocks after having met the lady Morgana maidservant, Gwen, he strode around the market ready to return home and ignored princess Arthia and her friends when they passed beside him.

"Oh now, _ Merlin _, don’t ignore me, it doesn’t become you." he sighed and turned around, he had promised Gaius no more brawls with anyone especially not the princess, and yet here it was.

"I told you you were an ass, I only hadn’t realized you were a _ royal one _." he told her turning around to face her, she was clad in a blue robe that day a male doublet and a pair of breeches and her hair was braided back from her face. 

"So a night in the cells and a morning in the stocks didn’t teach you how to properly address me."

"You were being bossy and difficult. -- he told her, her smirk and words unnerving him -- you needed someone to tell you that."

"Oh I did, didn’t I? Because I am a woman so I can’t be bossy or difficult." she stalked closer again and Merlin asked himself why did this girl have no sense of property and personal space and was always in his face, every single time. 

"I didn’t say that." he sputtered unsure of how to respond to her accusation. 

"No, but you implied it. Be honest would you have intervened to teach me _ my place _ if I were a man?" she demanded her blue eyes sparkling dangerously and Merlin felt himself at loss of words, all of his body was tingling for his magic seemed to want to reach out and surface.

"I would have defended the servant anyway -- he told her weakly -- it would have been wrong even if you were a man."

"So you don’t think lesser of me because I am a woman do you?" she was _ too _ close, he could feel the magic snapping around them almost like a shield, shielding them from all other. 

"Why would I?"

"That’s the impression you give me, but I suppose it may not be true. Indeed there may be a way for you to prove it to me. -- she told him -- you wanted to hit me, yesterday, I saw it in your eyes. Do it, or try to. Treat me as if I was a man."

"I don’t wish to hurt you." he tried. She took a step back and he finally felt as if he could breathe again, he felt lightheaded and her beaming smile did nothing to help his breathing oh why did they make something so beautiful and yet so terribly stubborn and frustrating?

"Hurt? Who said you could hurt me?" she mocked him "I said _ try _. I could take you apart in one blow." the implication of her phrasing did nothing to help him contain himself, he was sure his ears were as red as the tomatoes which had been thrown at him but, she was being unreasonable. She wanted him to show her he didn’t thought lesser of her because she was no man, fine, he would fight her, perhaps kept his blows the less hurtful and just contain her. 

Since when did girls, or princess evermore, say such things Merlin didn’t know and he didn’t care to find out. She was crass?, fine by him if his fighting her would made her stop provoking him.

"I could take you apart with less than that." he threatened and when she only laughed he disregarded his jacket (more laughs ensue) and she gave him a mace while she started to rotate hers above her head.

"I have to tell you, thought -- she smirked -- I’ve been trained to kill since birth."

He smirked, this was something he could work with "And how long have you been trained to be a prat?"

She laughed despite the insult stopping for a moment her motions and Merlin found he quite liked the fact she laughed so freerly: "You can’t address me like that."

He mock-bowed "I beg your pardon, how long have you been trained to be a prat, _ your highness _?" she swung her mace and almost hit him.

That damn girl was lethal! Aaaand, despite him using his magic (in a non noticeable way, Gaius noted anyway) she threw herself at him and he thought for a moment she was embracing him, instead, she tripped him and shoved him on the ground proceeding to swipe some dust with a broom on him.

Two guards took him by the arms and he already knew he was about to be thrown in the dungeons again, when she stopped them.

"Wait. Let him go -- she ordered and they immediately obeyed -- he is a fool, but he is a brave one." she then had looked at him with something sparkling in her blue eyes.

"There is something about you, Merlin. -- she told him -- something I can’t put my finger on yet."

Gaius was not so lenient as he went on and on about proper etiquette, not trying to kill Uther’s heir and all of that.

"I don’t understand she moved like a warrior!" he said as Gaius patched his eye up and gave him something cold to press on it.

"That would be because _ she is _."

"That _ tiny _thing is a warrior?" he wondered out loud "Whoever sound of mind would let someone such as her train to become a warrior?"

"Her father, the King. -- Gaius sighed and sat -- Uther’s wife, Ygraine, died giving birth to Arthia so she is the only heir Uther will ever have. He was resigned he had to give his reign in the hands of her husband and often treated her… not bad perse, but she felt pressured to become _ the _heir he so much wished."

Merlin stood silent and listened in rapt attention "She fought tooth and nail to gain her right to train as any other heir. She bet her father that if he let her train and she could best his first knight like every young knight had to do he would let her be his heir."

"And did she?, best him a mean."

"No. But she worked tirelessly day and night and both Uther and Leon were quite surprised and amazed by her enthusiasm and her determination so Uther told her that if she could prove she was worthy he would make her his heir. And she did."

"How did she do it?"

"When she was sixteen… so four years ago now, there was talk about a marriage between her and a most noble prince of a nearby kingdom, Arthia was quite insulted at the prospect her suitor was chosen only for his strength in duels so she defied her father and jousted in secret for her own hand winning it fair and square."

"Uther was so pleased that he promised her to make her his heir when she was of age." Gaius explained "That is why she is so sensitive about the fact that people do not accept her as heir since she is a girl." 

* * *

He was sick of this damned voice calling him in his sleep. He got up and silently followed it down the dungeons, he distracted the guards and followed it as deep down in the earth as he dared until his torch lightened a cave.

"I am here! Where are you?" He snapped to no one in particular as he tried to see from where the voice came.

He heard a noise as a thunder and suddenly a winged creature come down from the ceiling chuckling softly to itself.

"Such a small creature for such a great destiny." The creature, a dragon! Uther had a dragon down his dungeons!, said observing him from where it was preached on a rock.

"Destiny? - he mused out - you mean this powers had been given to me for a purpose?" He asked as the creature observed him with its head inclined and its golden orbs fixed on him.

"Why yes - the dragon said grooming his black wings - your power has a purpose, _ you _have a purpose. Nothing happens without a reason, young warlock." Merlin was still reeling from this reply when the dragon added "Arthia Pendragon is the One and Future King meant to unite the land of Albion and start a time of prosperity and peace."

He snapped his eyes up to the dragon "And what has this to do with me, now?"

"Arthia _ will _ unite the land of Albion so it is foretold but she will face many threats from foes and friends alike, without you at her side she'll never succeed." The dragon explained.

"There must be something wrong with this destiny. -Merlin told him disbelieving - I mean, if someone wants to kill her please come forward, I mean, I might even give them at hand." He protested waving his torch in the air.

The dragon snickered "There is no wrong or right, young warlock. That yours and Arthia's paths lie together is but the truth. She will reunite the great land of Albion as the king she was foretold to be and with you at her side she will start a new age of peace and prosperity for all."

"Then there must be another Arthia for this one is an arrogant idiot." He bit out. The dragon chuckled.

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that." As this was said the dragon flapped its wings and flew away and at nothing helped his yells to come back and explain.

He though back at the tiny and lethal girl he had met and realized with a shudder that he could very well seeing her conquering everything she put her mind to.

* * *

Lady Morgana was his new best friend, she was sassy and seemed to loath Arthia behaviour as much as him; he thought as he tried his best to not let her know he was in fact Merlin and not Gwen with whom the lady was convinced of speak.

"I mean she’s so bossy -- she was saying as she looked at herself in the mirror -- always telling everyone what they have to do. She was such a sweet child when we were little…" she went on and on and Merlin was too embarrassed to tell her he wasn’t Gwen.

"I mean, you do remember that one time she plucked some flowers from the gardens and gave them to Uther at court?" the lady seemed to have a fond smile on her lips as she thought about it "She was so tiny and willful even then…"

"I seem to remember Uther yelled at her and stomped on the flowers and left her in tears" he turned around both stunned by the phrase itself and by Gwen standing at the door asking him with a glance what the hell he was doing. 

"Yes, -- lady Morgana seemed sad then -- he wanted to squash any weakness in her since she was but a baby… when I think about it I want to wep."

Merlin could almost picture it a little Arthia with her bouncing blond curls offering flowers to her father only to see them squashed before her eyes. 

"That doesn’t entitle her to treat anyone that way -- Morgana said thought -- she’s such a bully, have you heard? They say she fought that boy in the market yesterday, said she provoked him in her usual way… Truly sometimes I can’t recognize her… oh Gwen could you help me the dress is stuck.."

Merlin held his hands up in surrender and left the room with a smile of his face when Gwen waved him off. 

* * *

Gaius told him he was to participate to the feast that night and he could do nothing but obey even if he didn’t actually fancy being in the same room as the princess. 

But there was something about lady Helen, the singer, he couldn’t quite put his finger on, the woman was _ strange _ and Merlin though he deserved a little fun so he attended with Gaius smiling at Gwen and watching as both Morgana and Arthia sat at Uther’s sides. 

Arthia wore a deep blue gown that hugged her figure and had her blonde hair cascading down her back and framing her face. She looked the picture of a perfect princess and when some dignitaries offered their regards to the king and his heir with their little girl in tow he saw something he had never seen before.

The princess smiled, a fond smile, and upon noticing the girl was intently watching one of the clips she had on her hair to keep them in place she took it off, having her curls bounce down her shoulder instead that at least half-pinned back to offer the little metal flower to the girl saying it was a gift for a very beautiful young lady. 

The smile on the face of the little girl was so luminous that Merlin smiled too as Gwen came closer to the princess and helped her pin half of her hair back with the only pin she had left.

He looked up at Gaius noticing a small smile on his lips as he watched the exchange. He didn’t say anything but it was clear to Merlin that the old man was quite fond of the princess perhaps having known her most of her life.

Then the singer had begun to sing, she had a marvellous voice, that was clear but Merlin couldn’t help but notice that everywhere were spurning seeming from nowhere spider-webs and that the participants were all falling asleep, he brought his hands to his ears and his eyes almost immediately found princess Arthia who had her head reclined to the side as she slept, part of her hair covering her face as she slept. 

Suddenly he understood what was wrong with lady Helen, she wasn’t lady Helen at all, it was the mother of Thomas Collins who had promised vengeance on Uther’s heir. ** _A child for a child!_ ** , he remembered she had promised, ** _your child's death shall pay for mine murder_ **. 

In that moment nothing mattered, not even the words of the dragon, Arthia was innocent of her father’s crime, yes she wasn’t the most wonderful person of the world but she did not deserve death for something she had no power over. 

He used his magic to let the chandelier drop off on the hag’s head hoping it would deter her from trying to kill Arthia. Instead even if people had begun to slowly woke up she, in one last attempt to avenge her son, threw a dagger at Arthia who was still sleepy and seemed not shaken from her magic-induced sleep. He moved before he could think about it, he slowed the dagger and wrapped his hand around Arthia’s wrist, shoving her out of the way and turning around as both of them fell, Arthia with her small body pressed on his as he knocked his head on the stone floor.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes only to find the blue orbs of the girl fixed on his face, she was flushed, her hair in disarray and her lips were parted as she heaved her breathe, she seemed both stupefied and confused by the fact that he had saved her as the dagger trembled from where it was ebbed where Arthia’s head had been on the back of her chair.

King Uther’s hands wrapped itself around her forearm getting her on her feet, after having assured himself she was fine he turned around and helped him up as he studied him.

"You saved my daughter! -- he bellowed -- Camelot is in your debt, such a fine act should be rewarded."

"Oh no, I don’t need no reward.." he tried, he exchanged a look with the princess and she too seemed to come to his rescue.

"Father…"

"You shall have the title of royal valet!, and shall be princess Arthia’s servant!" the people started clapping and hailing at the King justice and at nothing served the protest Arthia immediately put forward.

"Father! You cannot be serious, Merlin is a… _ man _! He can’t be my manservant!"

Uther threw her a glare that froze Merlin's blood in his veins but seemed to do nothing to Arthia but shut her up "You keep telling you are to be treated as any prince and heir of the kingdom -- he told her coldly -- what matters to you if you have a manservant and not a maidservant?"

He saw the warmth leaving her features as she squared her shoulders and stiffed her chin up, her blue eyes suddenly icy "Nothing, Father. Perhaps _ you _ shall deter the rumors that will surely ensue in other kingdoms about my virtue, then." she challenged her lips pursued.

Merlin had to give it to her, she was gutless to stand up to her father and the king with such a force, but he only saw the disgrace in the king’s eyes "You’re already disgraced enough after your last stunt, the rumors you will have to endure."

The princess looked one inch from murderous when one of the knights came forward and hailed to the princess’ safety as to dissipate the tension, he watched as Arthia’s eyes filled with unshed tears before she trembly smiled to the knight and nodded, thankful for the diversion.

That night upon his stand he found a book, an old book of spells and Gaius told him to be careful but to use it and learn so that he can keep protecting the princess as his destiny. That night Merlin dreamt of the princess being killed by the hag, the dagger droved deep into her belly and blood pouring from the wound; in the dream he asked forgiveness for not having saved her but the princess’ eyes are cold and empty, void of any life.


	3. Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has been in Arthia's service for some weeks and the two started to know each other as the tournament approaches.
> 
> It follows the show but there are some changes... Merlin has so much magic he can have trouble controlling it when spiked by some crude words and we can see a more vulnerable and caring side of Arthia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with the third chapter. I wanted to thank everyone who has read this fanfiction so far and those who left kudos.

**VALIANT**

“**_M_**erlin, I swear to God, are you a man or a sissy?”

Being Arthia’s manservant had proved more difficult that he had originally anticipated. She was even bossier that he had thought and kept giving him all types of chores, even those — he was sure — should not be his. Like mucking the stables for example.

He had lost count of how many times he had already mucked her horses.

“I am sorry, _sire_. — he protested — I was not trained to be a sparring dummy.” he told her acerbally.

She was quite the sight clad in a light armor her blond hair braided back from her face and in three perfectly simmetrical braids, her face pale and clean, her eyes sparkling widely. Still. She was being all bossy demanding of him he trained with her, being her sparring partner, as the tournament was quickly approaching.

They were on the training grounds and she was quite excited for the upcoming tournament of which she was the champion. After some weeks in her service he had seen firsthand her disarm or beat opponents twice her size or twice her age and he had to admit that it was, indeed, a sight to behold althought he still felt as if this was some kind of punishment. Having to put up with the bossy, bratty and snobbish princess was some kind of punishment for something he didn’t know but surely had done.

When he had told Gaius what the dragon had told him, that Arthia was the foretold Once and Future King that would unite the land of Albion and bring a new age but that she would fail if he wasn’t by her side the old physician had barked out a laugh. With tears in his eyes from the laughter the old man had said that it would be fun to watch someone _try _to protect princess Arthia for she got her own protection and that of her people handled. Sure, he had then proceeded to tell him, watching them interacting and bickering, constantly provocking each other, that he considered a privilege to see their destiny play out… and that their brawls would be the entertainment of his late years.

She hit him square on his helmeted head “Eyes on me, dummy — she ordered and he realized he had eclipsed himself from the training — one more time.” she told him before reciting “Left! Right! Left! Left again! _Head_.”

He wasn’t fast enough, despite having parred almost all of her attacks, to intercept her small sword as it found its target once again on his helmet. “What? — he protested — I thought it was only left and right! This is _unfair_!” he lamented sounding quite a bit like a baby.

“_Life_ is unfair, _Mer_lin — she told him with an unimpressed glare — what are you going to do about it?, _push back_, again and again. _Again_.” and so on the went for most of the day.

In the several weeks he had been in her service Merlin had found out quite a bit of things. Arthia was quite the sleepyhead and would sleep her way throughout any kind of morning meeting or training if she wasn’t woken up. He had found she was the most sweet having just woken up from sleep, her hair still tangled and mussled, all disheveled and sleepy for she let others see the more girly side of her. In those moments he almost forgot how bossy, bratty and arrogant she was or the kind of bully she could be.

She hated apples for they were too sour for her and distasted cinnamon and if given a choice she would chose to be all day down the training grounds with the knights among which she had found a true belonging. She hadn’t had a maidservant since she had turned nine and had bet her father she could be as good as any other male heir. She often wore her hair in braids she did herself and her wardrobe consisted of many breeches and robes that were adjusted to be comfortable enough to wear for a warrior kind of woman; but she had a great number of gowns and cerimonial tunics and robes too.

Watching her interacting with the people of the castle, althought she seemed to be quite the bully it was clear that the people quite loved her dearly and more often than not he had overhead some long term servants commenting on her and he had understood that she had been quite the joyful and charming baby growing up and that her behaviour had started to drastically change once she had begun her knight training.

One thing though had been clear since first day: the knights of Camelot would follow her in the darkest pits of hell and back if only she asked. He still remembered the first day of his job when he had met sir Leon as he scurried around the armory to find her things.

_“Excuse me? — he called to the tall knight — could you indicate to me the way to the armory? It appears I am quite lost.”_

_The knight turned around and Merlin recognized him for the one who had toasted the night of the celebration, to princess Arthia’s wellbeing breaking the terrible tension that had ensued after he was named royal vallet and the princess’ manservant._

_“Of course, please, follow me.” he replied with a kind smile turning around and leading him to the armory._

_“I am Merlin, by the way.” he introduced himself as he fell in steps with the knight while they walked to the armory. The knight nodded._

_“I know exactly who you are, Merlin. — he told him — you are the princess’ manservant.” Merlin nodded, knowing that most people knew him by his job more than by his name._

_“She has whined non-stop since you arrived. — the knight commented — I would know since I am one of her most trusted knights.” he added for good measure._

_“Oh, has she?”_

_“Only _ _good things_ _. — the knight told him with a barely suppressed smile — she’s headstrong and often I worry for her. She doesn’t have many friends who values her for _ _who_ _ she is. It is good to know that you do.”_

_To this Merlin did not know what to reply and the knight smiled “Don’t let her fool you, she thinks highly of you since the day you stood up for that servant. I am glad you two found each other. I can see she’ll benefit greatly from your presence.”_

_Merlin nodded not sure of how to respond the knight as they entered the armory “Welcome to Camelot, Merlin. — the knight told him grasping his shoulder — I should probably warn you, betray her and you _ _will_ _ be sorry for it, us knights will make sure you do.” he promised, before wishing him good day and leave him alone in the armory._

Merlin knew, consciously, that Arthia was not as bad as she seemed but she still was unrelenting and often he found himself questioning what the dragon had said.

Finally she let him go and re-sheated her sword. As she did Merlin let himself fall on the dusty ground exhaling loudly. He was beyond tired and didn’t really understand how did the princess do all of this training and still do everything else that was asked of the royal heir.

She giggled and for a moment Merlin believed it to be only his impression, for the wind could not have carried such a unfamiliar sound. Princess Arthia smiled, smirked and snarled, she laughed freely but he had never heard her giggle before.

“I have to say, _Mer_lin. — she told him — I am quite impressed. Not many servant have ever hold out as long as you did.” He raised himself on his elbows and watched her as she crossed her arms before muttering “I suppose I can let you go for today since tomorrow the tourney begins and you still have many chores to do and all the rules to memorize.”

He didn’t remember ever jumping so quick on his feet. She rolled her eyes at his _really?_, before pushing him lightly on the shoulder “_Go_. Before I decide to be less merciful.” He needn’t be told twice for he broke in almost a sprint to Gaius’s quarters.

As he passed her he heard her mutter “Such a disrespectful manservant.” to herself, but he didn’t heed her as he kept run to his new home.

* * *

As he entered the chambers he let himself fall seated groaning loudly enough to alert Gaius of his presence. The old physician made his way from the library to him with a tome in hand and the glasses perched on his nose.

“So — he mused out — how has it been, being Arthia’s manservant?” he had a barely contained smile on his face and Merlin snorted.

“I know you find my _predicament _quite funny but… — he started only to grimace and taking hold of his head with an hand — _owwh_, do you hear that _clanging_?”

When it was clear that the clanging was only in his head an aftermath of the hours of training Merlin let out a sigh and reclined his head as far as possible before muttering “I hate it. — he replied — I despise it with every fiber of my being.”

Gaius merely arched a brow.

“She’s bossy and bratty and she’s petulant. — he whined — and she gives me chores upon chores. Some shouldn’t even be mine: like mucking the stables! I’ve lost count of how many hours I’ve spent mucking her damn horses. What kind of person has over five horses, by the way?”

“Everyone of us as their chores, some are more important that others” the physician told him wisely and Merlin groaned letting his head fall on his crossed arms on the table.

“Oh yes— he said, his voice muffled out — I can just see Arthia mucking the horses.”

“You may not believe it, but the princess has done her fair share of mucking when she was a knight in training for every knight must know how to properly care for his horse.” Gaius told him as Merlin shrugged. “Arthia has many responsabilities, Merlin, and many duties yet I don’t hear her complain.”

Merlin didn’t say anything at that knowing full well that Arthia didn’t just train with the knights all day, she didn’t spend the rest of the day gallivating around. She had duties too, lessons to be to, meetings and paperwork to do, people to hear out at court when her father let her have court.

“She has to deal with much pressure — the physician added — not only she’s Uther’s heir but she’s also a heir that has to fight to keep her birthright to rule one day Camelot and its people.”

“Then there’s two of us” he said remembering the dragon’s words about Albion and great legacy and destiny and all of that resting upon his shoulders. He used the magic to make sure the book Gaius had given him would come to him, opened at the right page for him to read.

Gaius smacked him in the back of the head “What have I told you about doing magic?”

“In my defence I would use my arms if I could move them!” he protested as he read the book before him as his mind kept coming back to the fact that princess Arthia had actually much pressure on her, true her father had chosen her as his sole heir despite her being a girl, but it had costed her dearly. Her father was a cold man who seemed slightly more interested in what the girl could do to be similar to a male heir than her being true to herself.

It was one of the saddest things he had ever seen and it made him feel sorry for the princess thing she had immediately noticed and had promptly told him she needn’t his pity or sorrow for she was exactly who she was meant to be. The strength with which she had said it had ensured he never again shown how sad it made him to think how different things could have been had she be born a male or with a happy father at her side.

* * *

He made sure the chainmail was snuggled tight enough on the princess that it would engulf her motions as he made sure she was clad in her light armor, he had some struggling with the vambrace but he was sure he had got everything right since he had asked Gwen’s help and she had gladly helped him since she was a blacksmith’s daughter and knew much about armors and such.

“You do know the tourney begins today, don’t you, Merlin?” the princess rudely asked as he finally bucked the belt around her slim waist. Normal armour was a thing but Arthia being a girl and little one at that had had the need of a lighter and different armour and he had to learn everything about it.

“Of course, my princess.” he had found she disliked when he called her that so he kept doing it and she could do nothing but endure because it was the proper honorific since she was, afterall, his princess.

She seemed to be in a foul mood “You nervous?” he asked tentatively not sure she wanted to be disturbed from her brooding.

“I don’t get nervous.”

“And here I thought everyone gets nervous.”

Her blue eyes snapped on him as she screeched “WOULD YOU SHUT UP!” that meant that she was indeed nervous. He just shrugged and then let go of her wrist “There, all set.”

She arched a brow “Are you not forgetting anything, Merlin?”when he still didn’t say anything she motioned for the table “My sword, you _dimwit_!” she roared and he offered it to her as she sheathed it, he made a face, no matter how many times he had seen her using the blade it still rang him wrong for someone so tiny and small to battle other twice her size.

He watched with bated breath as the princess went after an opponent that looked to be almost twice her age and certainly at least half a head taller than her and yet Arthia swung her sword around and in a incredible show of skill disarmed her opponent defeating him as the crowd cheered for its princess valiant and strong despite her height.

As he helped her disarmour herself they both followed the next match it was a strong knight, a certain sir Valiant that showing much skill had defeated his opponent almost immediately. He had a shield with three green serpents with red eyes and when the knight held his sword in the air as the crowd clapped and as he turned around with the shield in his line of vision Merlin felt a familiar tingle making the hair at the base of his neck stand up.

“Sir Valiant seems pretty handy with his sword.” he commented watching the princess intently, her hair had stuck out from the braid she wore on her right shoulder and were framing her face in long blonde curls, her cheeks were tinted pink from the exertion and she was biting her lip deep in thought as she made a noncommittal sound.

As Valiant left the arena he stopped to offer his congratulation to Arthia offering his hand in greeting “May I offer my congratulation on your victories, today, my princess?” he asked bowing deeply, Arthia squeezed his hand in recognizement before uttering a biteful:

“Likewise.”

Merlin did not like the lascivious way the knight’s eyes roved the princess body nor the way he wetted his lips and held her hand longer than necessary and he was ready to come to her rescue when the knight finally let her go turned around and after having winked at him in false companionship he left their presence.

He watched as Arthia clenched and unclenched her hand recognizing the look of loathing in her blue eyes as she followed Valiant with her stare.

“Creep.” he commented and she snorted, looking at him from above her shoulder with a little smile. That little, grateful smile almost blinded him but before he could actually do anything she had reversed to her usual bossy self.

“For tomorrow you’ll have to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail, I want it spotless.” she ordered in a tone the brokered no replies.

* * *

After a night spent using magic to do everything Arthia had ordered him to do Merlin had had almost a dreamless night was not for a dream of a snake, a black snake with flashing green eyes slithering his way into Arthia bedsheets and biting her during the night. It had been a horrible nightmare Merlin didn’t understand the reason for. 

Perhaps, he thought, he must have identified Valiant with the snake for the snakes on his shield and because of the way he head looked at the princess after the tournament. If it hadn’t been enough he had promised the lady Morgana to win the tournament to have the honor to escort her during the feast; he had not looked at lady Morgana in the same way as he had at Arthia.

It was as if many of the knights that had come for the tournament thought Morgana more virtuous of Arthia for some reason Merlin couldn’t quite understand, yes Morgana was kind and beautiful and she had that kind of sad look that made people want to save her despite her sassy personality while Arthia was forceful and bossy but he had no doubt of who was virtuous to him both of them were in the same exact way.

On his way to the armory to collect Arthia armor he felt the familiar tingling of magic on his skin and a strange hissing sound that was all to strange in such a place of inanimate objects.

“Hello? — he called out — is anyone in there?” none answered so he followed the sound and it lead to the snakes shield the one sir Valiant used the day before.

Merlin inspected him closer and noticed how every snake had a different eye color and how one of them blinked as if alive. He too blinked not sure of what he had seen and crunched on the floor to watch the shield more intently. A sword was suddenly at his throat and Merlin jumped up suddenly startled. Sir Valiant was looking at him intently his sword drawn to him and ready to stuck him.

“Can I help you with anything, _boy_?” Valiant was tall and muscular, less tall than him but still stronger and he seemed to enjoy the notion as he smirked at him as Merlin stared at him in a challenging way.

“No, thank you. — he bit out — I was only collecting my mistress’ armor.” he replied ready to go.

“You are the princess manservant.” the knight pointed out “I had heard the princess was… _easy_ but I’d never believe Uther would actually let her disgrace herself and the Pendragon name this far.” Valiant took a step closer, the tip of his sword ebbed almost in his chest, but Merlin did not give an inch as he started squarely in his dark eyes.

“Tell me, _boy_ — he told him wetting his lips — does she does wonders in the bed like with that sword of hers?”

Merlin had never felt so vile in his life until the moment the implication left the man’s mouth.

“I don’t understand why a female thinks she has any business handing a sword or demanding to rule a kingdom.” Valiant snarled “But for a body like hers, I would let her believe what she wanted to.”

Merlin felt the magic starting to surge, but this time it came from deeper within him, like a burning sensation making its way from his belly up to his mouth ready to utter the words that would assure the knight’s demise. Merlin had never felt such a powerful need to hurt someone in his whole life.

A noise startled the knight who jumped back from him, letting his sword fall by his side and Merlin felt the magic subside again especially since he could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, he felt lightheaded, he felt as if he was about to lose consciousness when a voice startled him up.

“Merlin. — she sounded curiously worried and he glanced up noticing they were alone in the armory, that he was sat with his head reclined on the wall and that she was crunched before him her brow furrowed in worry — how do you feel?”

He tried to sit straighter and he could feel the beginning of a migraine building in the back of his head. It had been years since he last had one caused by the excessive surge of magic within him and he had almost forgotten how nauseous it made him feel.

“I’m fine. — his voice was rougher than he remembered it ever have been — I swear I am fine.”

Suddenly he felt the pressure of her lips on his forehead, it was a forceful press that left him speechless, she distanced herself and pointed out as if her kissing his forehead meant nothing out of the ordinary: “You are quite warm but I don’t think you are running a fever, are you sure you are fine?”

He didn’t answer too lost in the notion that the bossy, spoiled, bratty princess had just felt his temperature by kissing his forehead as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Now she was snapping her fingers in front of his nose so he snapped his attention back at her.

“I don’t think you are fine. — she told him quietly — would you at least sit today out? I don’t feel comfortable having you in the sun all day as I join the tourney.”

The thought of the princess alone at the mercy of the man… he knew consciously that Arthia could take that sad excuse of a man apart in a moment, and yet some primal part of him demanded he didn’t leave her alone. Not now, not ever.

“No, I can do it. I can help.” he protested trying to get to his feet but scrunching when a wave of pain surged throughout him. He swayed on his feet and suddenly the princess arms were one around his waist the other on his chest the and fisting in the fabric of his tunic.

“You can’t even stand up. — she told him — I don’t know what happened to you, I don’t care, you are sitting this one out, I’ll ask Gwen to cover for you, she will help me.” her voice brokered no protests so Merlin let her help him out of the armory and lead him to Gaius’ chambers.

The old physician told her he would care for him and Arthia nodded leaving the chambers before Merlin could even ask her what he knew he had no business asking of her. Be careful.

“What happened?” the old man asked him offering him a syrup to swallow in one go that would help with the migraine.

“I had a close encounter with the new resident knight with no fear — he snapped out — I thought I had seen… the snakes on his shield blinking and I know magic when I feel it, and there was something magic going on in that armory.”

“You think he spelled you?” Gaius asked sounding quite horrified at the notion, Merlin gulped down the syrup shaking his head.

“I don’t think he is a master of magic. — he told him — but he said some things and I… I saw red, the magic started to surface and I was about to unleash it on him, damn the consequences.”

“What kind of things?” Gaius wondered re-adjusting his reading glasses on his nose. Merlin shrugged.

”Things about the princess’ virtue. — he told him — I don’t understand, she’s the princess of the realm and still her virtue is up to discussion.”

Gaius sighed “It is more complex than that.”

“What do you mean?” Merlin had the thought of not asking, but in the end his curiosity won out, he wanted to know why men like Valiant felt the need to dirty the princess value and virtue as if it was done thing.

“It was two years ago I believe, the first time princess Arthia won the annual tournament. The last fight was between her and a minor knight whose name none remembers anymore. — he narrated — when Arthia defeated him square and fair the knight started a rumor that implied he had let the princess win because she had seduced him and allowed him in her bed.”

Merlin was horrified at the idea of someone saying something so untrue, something so despicable just to save their own pride at having being bested by a girl. “The knights obviously jumped in defence of their princess, and the man advocated she had slept her way up with them too. He brought the case before the court demanding the princess being _examined_.”

Merlin could feel the tips of his fingers tingling as he felt the urge to find this man and give him what he deserved.

“As you can imagine nor Arthia nor Uther were quite impressed by it and Arthia spurned by his comment told the knight and the entire court that who she let in her bed or not was none of their damn business but that the knight could only dream of — Gaius seemed both amazed, impressed and offended just remembering the phrase — touching her intimately” the old physician censured.

“That didn’t sound very _innocent_” he pointed out.

“It didn’t — Gaius agreed — and although Arthia then offered a challenge to the man so that he could demonstrate he was the superior warrior Uther never forgot her defence, as did the other kingdoms, any proposal that had been put forward was withdrawn and so to speak that’s why there is discussion about her virtue.”

Merlin could understand now why Arthia seemed not to be touched outwardly by this kind of talk she had embraced it to defend herself and had since worn it like an armor to make sure none would ever question her anymore. _Life isn’t fair_, she had told him and she had been so sure about it now he knew why, _you push back again, and again_. It seemed so out of character of her to be so dishopeful of life, it just didn’t add up with the way she was around the knights and the smallfolk.

A moment after two knights busted from the door holding one of the tourneing knights that looked like he was passed out and barely breathing.

“What happened!” Gaius demanded to know as they made their way to one of the beds.

“He was fighting Valiant — one of the knight told them — he didn’t yield, we don’t know what is wrong with him.”

Gaius nodded “I shall see to it at once, Merlin please help me with…” but Merlin’s mind was already miles away from there. He had dreamt about a poisonous snake that night, and yet the knight had been wounded during a body to body combat.

“What are those.. — Gaius was talking out loud, as if reasoning with himself — see these, Merlin?” Merlin leaned forward looking at where the old physician was pointing.

“These two little wounds? Almost like a snake-bite.”

“He was fighting Valiant there were no snake involved.” Merlin reasoned not quite sure of what was nagging at the back of his mind. “He was fighting _Valiant_.” he uttered to himself, the man had a shield with a blinking snake and suddenly he knew what his dream had tried to warn him of.

Without thinking he set himself for the armory not even bothering explaining to Gaius not before he was sure.

* * *

“Valiant is using magic to animate the snakes on his shield to use them against his opponents.” he told the physician as he tended to the wounded sir Ewan.

“Are you sure?”

“I heard him speaking magic — Merlin told him crossing his arms across his chest — and the snake came alive and ate the mouse he had offered. I know magic when I see it, Gaius. The king _must_ be informed.”

“Unless you have proof I am afraid we can tell nothing to the King, he wouldn’t believe the word of a servant against that of a knight.”

“So I have to sit around and do nothing?” He would not let the man fight Arthia and using his shield to harm her. He might not like her and think her spoiled and bratty but he would not let her get hurt. Sir Ewan groaned in his sleep and Merlin attention was brought back to him “Can you heal him?”

“I could if I knew what kind of snake… —but Merlin was already on his way — Merlin don’t do anything stupid.”

And he didn’t do anything _outwardly_ stupid, he just provoked an enchanted shield, severed the head of a snake… seeing Arthia trainingwas good for his reflexes too it seemed, and run back to Gaius so that he could make the antidote and after that there was one thing to do, approach Arthia.

“You _severed _its head?” she asked sounding incredulous “Merlin when I saw you last you could barely stand, you were in no condition to go around and severing animals’ heads.”

And he knew, consciously she was reasonable about it still he held the head out to her “Sir Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat. And he used magic to do it.”

She seemed to hesitate before taking the head from his hand with a handkerchief, suddenly he felt like an idiot for having presented to a woman a severed snake-head as if she wouldn’t be disgusted, which she was but she seemed steeled as to not let it rule over her.

She waved it before his face “Tell me this is true. Tell me I can trust you on this. _Swear_ it to me.”

“I swear it.” he told her earnestly as he had but one goal on his mind to protect her and bring the man to justice. She looked deep in his eyes as to discern if he was being truthful or not, then nodded.

“Then I believe_ you_.” she told him in a tone that told him now she would move heavens and Hearth to make sure the knight got what he deserved. Suddenly he felt proud of her, of how she was ready to do what was right even only with the word of a servant backing her.

It had not been a sound idea to begin with. And he hadn’t been able to stop Arthia before she came before the court to accuse Valiant to warn her that sir Ewan had perished in the night and as a result now only his word incriminated the knight who had shamelessly suggested the princess, who had backed his word without question, _I’d trust him with my life_, had done so only because he was her lover and that he was more than ready to accept her withdrawal from the combat come morning if she was afraid to battle him.

He had been ready to punch the man somewhere, anywhere but the court had grown silent and Uther pale faced as Arthia had stalked to the man and had promised to give him what he deserved on the tourney-field refusing to withdraw from the match but refuting her accusation and apologizing for it between bitten teeth.

He had followed her in her chambers and had tried to both dissuade her from fighting and consoling her from how the court session had gone.

“I know it didn’t exactly go as planned…”

“_Go as planned_?! — she seethed turning around all fury and heavy breathing her pale cheeks suddenly pink from her rage and her blonde curl bouncing around her face framing it — My father, the entire royal court already thought I was an easy laid but this… this allegation of cowardice and easiness… I trusted you and I was completely and utterly _humiliated_!”

He tried to follow her but he had the breath knocked out of him when he turned around and saw her blue eyes filling with tears. He had never seen her cry, had seen her on the verge of crying but never actually doing it. She furiously wiped a tear away from her face.

“We can still expose Valiant…” he tried but she just snapped her gaze up to his face, clenched her fist and before unclenching uttered the words that broke his heart.

“I no longer require your services.” she told him as she did that thing with her mouth she did when she tried to keep it from trembling and just moved it an inch. Her voice had never been so cold.

That stopped him in his tracks “You are sacking me?” he asked disbelieving as she turned around refusing to let him see her tears.

“I need a servant I can actually trust.” she told him still refusing to look at him.

“You_ can _trust me!” he cried out not even caring she would notice the tears in his eyes too, in the days that had led to the tournament he had believed some sort of companionship, of _bond,_ had been created between them, but he supposed it was only the dragon’s words talking.

“And look where it got me, this time. — she snarled at him — _Get out_!” she yelled making him jump and Merlin turned tail and ran unable to keep the tears from streaming his cheeks as he heard the sob that escaped her when he left the room.

He had never felt so empty and a failure of such a stature that that night after his recurring dream about the snake biting Arthia on the neck woke him up he decided to go the dragon and leash his frustrations on the creature who had brought this to him.

“Where are you? — when he got no answer he just yelled what he had come to say — I just wanted to say that you were _wrong_, whatever you think my destiny is, or whatever you think I have to do, you’ve got the wrong person! That’s it.”

He turned to leave the cave when the sound of wings flapping deterred him “No man, no matter how great can escape his own destiny, if only it was so simple.”

He turned around feeling evermore angry at the dragon, at himself, at the situation and at Arthia to have disregarded him so with no thought. He remembered her tears.

“How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me!” he cried out feeling the hot tears tingling at his eyes. He could still see her face, all coldness and pale, her breath ragged and her eyes icy.

“A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn it.” the dragon told him in a tone the reminded Merlin greatly of his mother’s _you’ll understand when you are older_.

“Great! Another riddle, do you ever give a straight answer?” he comment acerbally.

“That yours and Arthia’s paths lies together is but the truth.”

“What is that supposed to mean?! She ended it! She sacked me!”

“You know young warlock this is not the end, this is just the beginning.” he told him flapping his way out of sight as Merlin felt even more frustrated than when he had came down there.

* * *

He met Gwen outside the gates of the castle and she urged him to find a way to show everyone he had been sincere, _Arthia believes in you and so do I_, that he had told the truth and he had tried so hard to get the damned dog-statue to come alive. And still, nothing.

He had no choice but to try and beg princess Arthia to withdraw from the fight. He entered her chamber unaided and found her at the window she looked at him for a moment, her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she must have done and there were dried tears-trails on her cheeks.

“I thought I had been clear enough.” the anger was gone from her voice and she looked so little, so tiny and so haunted in that moment that he wanted nothing more but to wrap her in a wool and make sure none ever threatened her or hurt her.

“Don’t fight Valiant tomorrow, he will use the shield to kill you.” he tried desperately taking a step closer, she didn’t shake her head, didn’t say anything before looking at him deep in the eyes and sighing.

“I know.” she stated and he reeled back from the surety of her tone, she smiled softly “I believe you, I told you.”

“Then withdraw! If you fight tomorrow he will kill you.” he begged. She just shook her head.

“I can’t.” she told him “I won’t.”

“If you fight you die! Why are you doing this? Do you have a death wish?” he demanded taking a hold of her shoulders and turning her towards him she smiled freeing herself from his hold.

“I know. Then I will die. I cannot lead men into battles if they think that not only I am easy but also a coward and how can the people, my people trust me to protect them if they can’t trust me to fight for them because I am a _coward_?”

“How does any of this matter if you die? There will not be battles to lead men in if you are dead to fight!”

She smiled and caressed his cheek “You’ve been a _good _manservant — she told him — And who says I shall perish and not turn out victorious? Have you so little faith in me? All my life I only wanted one thing, since I could have the power to, help people who couldn’t defend themselves. That has been my goal all my life and I cannot forget it just because it gets difficult. That’s not who I am.”

* * *

That night he dreamt of sunlight streaming on pale shoulders, of blond hair left to bounce down her back and a kind smile as she turned to him. _Merlin_. 

He couldn’t let her die just because she was stubbornly brave. And with renewed purpose tried again to animate the damned statue.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could only in time to see Arthia knocking the knight’s helmet off and taking off her own to the cheering crowd, Valiant then shoved her on the ground, stepped on her shield and managed to knock her sword from her hand then proceeding to pin her to a wall.

“Do you yield, your highness?” he challenged his eyes promising only a ravishing Arthia did not care for.

She was above kicking him the balls to prove her point but Merlin was not above tricking him in exposing himself.

He extended his hand repeating the enchantment he had passed the night studying making the snakes coming alive from the shield. Valiant looked shocked at the fact that the shield had come alive without his command and seethed as much, loud enough for everyone to actually hear.

Arthia now with him exposed was not above shoving him using his surprise against him to free herself of him as she declared between gritted teeth “Now everyone sees you for what you are!” she snarled.

But Valiant did not let himself get talked off and just ordered out of desperation to the snakes “Kill her!”

“Arthia!”

The princess turned around just in time to catch the sword Morgana sent her way, turning around and chopping the head off the snake, Valiant then attacked her from behind and Arthia automatically turned around and as she piroitted on her feet stuck her sword deep in his belly killing him on the spot.

As he was dying the knight’s eyes caught Merlin looking at him from above Arthia’s shoulder and the young warlock let his eyes glint golden as to signal the magic he was able to use, feeling extremely satisfied that the sad excuse for a knight had finally got what he actually deserved.

As everyone cheered their princess, once again champion of the annual tournament Merlin’s cheers were even louder than those of the others and as their eyes met Arthia gave him a kind smile before turning to crowd again.

“It seems you quite enjoy your _predicament_ as you called it.” Gaius jested from beside him and Merlin just shook his head.

“There is no predicament anymore, she sacked me yesterday. I suppose I shall find a job soon enough.”

The old physician merely smiled as if knowing something he did not “We shall see, won’t we?”

That night as they were gathered for the festivities he watched as the lady Morgana and princess Arthia exchanged words and before long the princess came at his side.

That night she had surprisingly wore a gown, a deep blue gown that made her blue eyes pop and had left her blonde hair unbraided with them bouncing in luscious curls around her face. When she had been talking to Morgana looking like that Merlin hadn’t be able not to notice that the two actually shared some features. Yes Lady Morgana was slightly taller than princess Arthia but the kind of curls that graced their heads was the same as similar looked their chin and lips.

“Can you believe it? Morgana says she saved me, as if I needed saving.” she told him scoffing loudly and crossing her arms before her chest which looked quite voluminous now that it was not binded and she wore a fitting gown, Merlin knew his ears were red as tomatoes as he made sure of not staring at it in any form or way. But Arthia was so taken with looking around the guests that thankfully she did not notice.

“Bold of her.” he jested along trying to regain the composure, she was standing so close — again what was with this girl and her no personal space rule? — that he could smell her perfume it was something tingly like lavender and musk and perhaps a bit of lemon but he wasn’t so sure, he only knew it was making him feel lightheaded.

“Look… I wanted to say, I was wrong about sacking you. And I am sorry.” she told him and he found she was looking at him with those blue orbs of hers and she was again making him feel uncomfortable.

“It’s not a problem, buy me a drink and we can call it even.” he offered with a smile she made a face.

“I cannot be seen buying drinks for my manservant” she told him making a face.

“But I am not your manservant anymore.” he pointed out.

“Well I am re-hiring you. — she told him matter of factly — you don’t know how difficult it is to make things go without a servant.”

“Oh so you admit you need me, hm? After all _you do trust me with your life_.” he joked she just made a face and punched him friendly on the shoulder before she stated all the things he was to do come the morning but Merlin only smiled for he had got an apology and an admission in the same day and he was still giddy she had won so superbly the tournament and that they had defeated Valiant together and she did trust him.

He felt the magic tingle again as she went on about all the chores waiting for him but he disputed it was only her presence and the fact that her cheeks had been tinted a light pink as if she was embarrassed and he found it so adorable he didn’t even think someone could be spying on them in the water. He didn’t even know it possible, and yet the witch was watching all and knew Merlin was a threat, a threat she had to dispose of as soon as possible.


	4. THE MARK OF NIMUEH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see a different side of Arthia and her relationship with Merlin develops in one of great respect and friendship as we see Merlin's feelings start to emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here we are with another chapter which I hope you will like :) So, let's read it together and if you'd like leave a comment to let me know what you think! ;)

**THE MARK OF NIMUEH**

<_ **A** _re you not afraid you are going to get infected?> he asked as he helped Gaius as he studied the man. He was strange, his veins were bluish and his eyes as white as snow. 

Gaius just shrugged <I am the court physician, Merlin. This is my job, beside many of the ills aren’t actually infectious so…> still something seemed to unsettle the old physician for he asked Merlin to help carry the body of the man to his chambers so that he could examine it with calm and his books to read as he did. As they carried the body covered by a blanket for Gaius was afraid that if people knew panic would ensue Gwen came to them asking what they were doing and if she could help somehow.

In the end she just gave him a flower, a purple one, because purple seemed to be _his color_ _not that red wasn’t _she had told him blushing furiously embarrassed. 

<I’ve never seen something like this.> Gaius said still studying the body and Merlin didn’t believe it to be a good thing for it meant they could not know how to stop it or cure it.

<Do you think it could be some kind of plague?> he asked still wary about being so close to it as to be able to catch it. He didn’t really fancy dying young.

He had been nervous all morning. He had had that dream again the one with Morgana and the black coal snake, but this time it had not been followed by the one with the warrior without the sword, another dream had followed it, in the dream Morgana was twisting in her bedsheets crying out in panic as she slept and she kept calling Arthia’s name as if the princess could save her, then the dream had changed and he had been in the princess’ chambers, and she had been there at the window she wore only her nightgown and her blonde hair were swept around by the winds, he had went to close the window for the air was too cold but in doing so he had touched the princess bare arm and it had been icy, colder than anything he had ever touched and as he had gazed in her blue eyes they were watery and white and her face had been pale and sweat-coiled, she looked so ill he didn’t know how she was able to stand and she had moved her chapped lips to say something, perhaps his name, but her eyes had rotated in the back of her head and she had fallen off. He had woken up then all sweaty and scared. 

<No. I fear nothing like this could be created by nature. -- Gaius said solemnly -- only who could have enough power to do something like this?>

<You think it has been caused by magic?> he asked but before Gaius could actually answer he heard the yell than signaled he was deep in trouble if her tone was anything to go by. 

<_ MER _LIN!> before she could even knock of the chamber’s door he opened it revealing the face of a dishevelled princess Arthia, she had deep circles around her eyes and her face was pale but her expression set, she wore a black dress that seemed quite casual if compared to her other only gowns she used for the ceremonies, she had not braided her hair and they fell on her shoulders and down her back in soft waves, she didn’t have her sword attached to her hip to his surprise and she had never looked more simply feminine in all the time he had known her. 

She snapped her fingers before his nose <Eyes on me, dummy. -- she told him -- were you taking a trip down the memory lane? I’ve been calling for you.>

<Erm… I was on my way, sorry for my tardiness -- he pointed to the body on the table -- I was a little busy.> he justified. She nodded seeming satisfied by his answer.

<Don’t worry I’m getting used to it.> she told him dryly before furrowing her brows as her eyes fixed on his neckerchief <Someone got you flowers?> she asked sounding amused and a bit concerned too.

<Oh this.. -- he said pointing to the purple flower -- as it happens purple may be my color. Gwen gave it to me.> 

<Fine -- she said nodding and arching a brow -- say to Gaius that my father wishes to see him.>

<Yes.>

<And hurry up, there are many chores waiting for you.> she told him, making a gesture for him to scurry as she turned around and left her blonde hair bouncing just below her waist. Merlin snapped himself out of his own staring and turned around to convey the message to Gaius but found the old physician already looking at him with a smug expression on his face.

<What?> he demanded sounding insulted by the way the old physician was looking at him.

<Nothing. Only...you seem quite mushy with the princess.> he pointed out, collecting his things and covering the body. Merlin scoffed.

<There is nothing going on there.> he assured.

<I never said there was. -- Gaius told him smiling -- it is you who feel the need to point that out. Are you sure _ you _ don’t want anything to going on _ there _ ?> he asked making quotes’ marks above his head emphasizing the word _ there _.

<You are impossible you know? Of course not, I won’t deny she’s… pretty, but she’s rude, and bossy and bratty and she’s always hitting me with something or calling me names and…> he realized he was rambling when the old man arched a brow with a smug smile.

<Let’s go, before I’m later still and she decides the stables need mucking> he said making his way out of the chambers despite feeling his ears hot and red as tomatoes. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t know she was beautiful, he was the one waking her up every morning and helping her preparing for the feasts, he _ knew _ she was beautiful and he knew she enchanted him when she wasn’t too preoccupied not to show how girly she actually was...but from there to say he _ fancied her _ , it was a whole other level and yet _ no one had talked about fancying so why had that came to his mind? _

As the rounded the corner they found a servant boy dead on the ground his veins light blue and his eyes white as snow. 

<What happened to him?> Uther demanded to know looking at Gaius for answers as the old man examined the body.

<I don’t know Sire, this is the second case I see today… I was still investigating the cause.> the physician told him truthfully.

<And? What is the cause?> the king asked waiting diligently for the physician to explain to him.

Gaius merely shook his head <I do not know yet, Sire. A scientific process is a long one and…>

<You are concealing something from me, Gaius. Spit it out.> the king demanded not to be fooled by the physician try of buy time.

<I’ve never seen anything like this, Sire. It’s spreading fast and the victims all die after twenty four hours...and, I think the most likely source could be sorcery.> the physician admitted looking grimly at the body at his feet.

<Sorcery?> it was like a magic word for Uther, as soon as he heard it he went berserk ready to slaughter thousand to make sure it was debelled. Merlin couldn’t understand why.

Arthia was by her father’s side and she seemed quite worried by the situation all together. Uther turned to her <We must find the culprit, who did this cannot remain unpunished.> the princess nodded and the king gave his orders <Conduct door to door searches, increase your presence in the town, double the guards at all gates, and lend the physician Merlin.>

Arthia seemed confused by the last order <Merlin..? I don’t like to have him so close to the plague.> she protested. Merlin was quite touched by her worry for him, and smiled a most secretive smile that he was sure Gaius caught.

<I need Gaius to find the cure -- Uther told her as if he was speaking to a child -- he needs all the help we can give him, so you’ll have to make do without your manservant. This type of sorcery threatens everything we fought for and we stand for. If we cannot control it people will turn to magic for the cure and it will be disastrous.>

Arthia straightened her back and nodded <Yes, father. I understand.> Merlin noticed the torn expression on the king’s face as he watched his daughter leave <And Arthia -- he called her back, she turned and waited -- be careful.>

Arthia nodded and left the room after exchanging a look with him and nodding in his direction too as if to convey that he too had to be careful. He nodded in response and watched as she walked away calling the knights to her aid.

Merlin and Gaius went to town and watched as Arthia and her party of knights did door to door searches, Merlin noticed of how she had disregarded her sword and had no blade on her person and of how kind she seemed as she conducted the research, the smallfolk seemed to love her to no end as they responded in kind and he saw a old lady grabbing her hand and telling her _ God bless you, princess! God protects you! _ and how kindly had Arthia swept her old white hair from her forehead and ensured the knights would make sure the old woman had all she needed during this dire time.

<I don’t understand, it may not even be someone in Camelot!> Gaius merely shrugged and Merlin noticed a man weak on his knees falling off. He was ill and as soon as Merlin was close enough he started coughing, Merlin didn’t know what to do, Gaius tried to pry him away telling him they could do nothing when the princess crunched at his side.

<Hello -- she told the man sweetly -- what is your name?> the man eyes widened when he saw she was the princess and tried to sit up but Merlin merely kept his laid on the ground, he didn’t fancy Arthia to catch the illness and tried to stop her from taking the man hand.

<Brolin, my princess.> he coughed out and Arthia gingerly swep the hair from his sweaty forehead, her head tilted to the side as her blond curls hanged to the side hoovering a inch over the dirty ground. She smiled softly at the man and Merlin swore he had never seen someone looking so kind and gentle in all his life, a starking contrast with the usual bratty attitude of the princess.

<You’ve been very brave, Brolin. Tell me, do you have any family you wish for us to take care for?> she asked him as the man kept coughing.

<I have a younger sister, your highness, Maggie she’s called… she’ll be all alone now…> she grasped his tighter in hers.

<No more, Brolin. I swear to you, I’ll do everything that I can to make sure she’ll have a wonderful life.> she promised him <And princesses always keep their promises.> Merlin saw the fear leave the man’s eyes as Arthia nodded softly <Close your eyes, Brolin. You can let go now.> 

She held his hand until he stopped breathing a moment after she rested his hand across her other on his chest and he noticed she was crying, she wiped the tears with the hand she had not used to held the man and turned to him: <You have to find the cure. -- she told them -- Please. Make sure you do.> 

Gaius crunched on the floor offering her a handkerchief he had soaked in some kind of smelling alcohol she took it and made sure she was cleaning the hand with which she had touched the man with much care <We will do all that is in our power princess> the physician assured <You shouldn’t stay in contact with the plague, your highness, you are too precious to our realm to risk your life like this.> he told her, and Merlin nodded suddenly feeling the anger surging at him now that he understood how she had, once again, put her life on the line with no regard for herself.

<They need me, now more than ever -- she told them -- it is my duty as their princess to bring comfort and strength in such a dire time.>

<Yes but you don’t need to risk your life in doing it!, nothing of that will matter if you’re dead and never ascend to the throne to protect the people.> Merlin told her and he watched as her eyes brightened as she stared daggers at him.

<I don’t expect you to understand, Merlin. But it is my duty and I will do it.>

<It’s my duty to help Gaius yet you didn’t want me near the plague either!> he protested looking at her in the eyes, facing her stare boldly and not giving in an inch. 

<Because you have no duty to this people, Merlin. You are free. -- she told him -- you are not bound by duty to them. Yet you _ are _ bound to me and believe me, I’m letting you do this only because my father demands it, but if you catch it or you die I _ will _ find a way to bring you back, make no mistake, and I _ will _make your life a living hell.> she promised <So see that you do not fall ill. I won’t stand for it.> she told him getting on her feet dusting off her black gown and turning to her knights.

<Two of you go with them, help them however they may need you to -- she ordered and two of them immediately stood at her command -- Leon please find Brolin’s sister and make sure she’s given a room in the palace and a work there as long as she wishes it.> the knight bowed deeply and turned leaving them as he set to do his princess’ command. Merlin was at loss of words as he watched her go away, only when she disappeared from sight did he turn and found Gaius already watching him.

<Nothing going on there, right?> the physician jested before leading him and the knights back to his chambers. Merlin could feel his ears on fire and by the glances he received from the two knights they noticed too. 

Sometime after that, in the afternoon, Arthia knocked on the door saying they were to search their quarters too. She observed him from head to toe as to reassuring herself he was fine then turned around and pointed to room upstairs <That is your room, is it not, Merlin?>

<Yes>

<May we search it?> she had already asked a few questions about Gaius’ books and had be deterred from searching further when the old man had invited her to actually read them if she was interested, Gaius nodded in answer and she approached the room, as she was out of earshot he felt his blood running cold <What did you do with the book I gave you?> and of course she called back from his room.

<_ Mer _lin come here, look what I found.> he approached the room and looked at her from the door as she motioned for the chaos that was in his room <A place where you can put your things, it’s called a cupboard.> 

Merlin almost breathed out relieved as he used magic to make sure the bed covers ended up covering the book on the floor. <I spend so much time tiding your things, _ my princess _, that I don’t have near enough time to tide mine.> 

<Don’t be an idiot. -- she told him -- it doesn’t become you.> she went downstairs and glanced at Gaius <How long until you find a cure?>

<I suppose it may depends on how many interruption we are going to get.> Gaius deadpanned and he saw Arthia blushing furiously.

<Of course, please accept my apologies. Keep up your work, I’ll make sure you are disturbed no more.>

<That would be great, thank you, princess.> Arthia nodded to both of them and then lead her knights outside once again. Merlin was thankful she had not discovered his secret, privately he had thought on how she may react about his magic and despite not believing she would execute him, he’d hate for her not to trust him anymore for something he had no power over.

<We have to hide that book.> Gaius told him his eyes glaring to him. 

<No, we have to _ use _it.> he countered seeing the physician rolling his eyes. 

<Don’t be stupid.> he warned him, looking older than Merlin had ever seen him. 

<If I have this power what does it matter if I do not use it for things like this?> he protested throwing his hands up in the air.

<Using magic while Camelot is high on alert for any traces of magic is like signing your own death sentence.>

He let himself fall seated on the chair and hanged his head <So I do nothing? I could have saved Brolin.>

Gaius grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it before he told her paternally <I know it comes naturally to want to use the way we find more easy, but…>

<It is when it could save a life!> he protested jumping up from where he sat as if stinged by some kind of creature and ready to fight. 

Gaius gritted his teeth <Is not good enough to save one life! We have to understand how it spreads to cure it.> he let himself fall seated again defeated.

<And how do we do that?> he wondered.

<With science, hoping this thing doesn’t kill us all before we do.>

* * *

The entrance of sir Leon made them both jump as they were examining the latest victim a noble woman; Merlin turned around suddenly afraid he had come to tell them that the princess too had fallen victim of the illness. If that was the case, consequences be damned, he would recour to magic. 

<The princess.. -- he held his breath -- she’s had words with the king.> he almost breathed out in relief <The king has ordered she be held in her chambers until new orders are issued. She’s fuming.> the knight told them.

Only then did Merlin notice there were four knights just out of Gaius’ chambers. Sir Leon hanged his head sheepishly as he told them <We are afraid she might do something stupid as to escape her chambers and..>

Merlin had already jumped up, ignoring Gaius offended snort as he made many ampoules falling to the ground, he barely gave it notice he wrapped his scarf around his neck and started running to the princess’ chambers.

He noticed only then that the knights were following him quite closely, he turned around to sir Leon and asked what had happened. 

<After we had concluded our searches the princess reported to the King, unfortunately the king wasn’t too fond of the way she has treated that dying man, saying she had exposed herself to an unnecessary risk.>

Merlin nodded. This he could understand, as they kept walking the knight kept explaining 

<After a while the king ensued his orders and demanded the princess follow them. She was not agreeable and they had words.> 

Merlin prided himself of knowing the princess well enough after some weeks in her service, she was challenging and defying but she respected her father much, if she had defied him it meant that the orders hadn’t really sat well with her. 

<What orders?> he wondered. The knight stiffened, obviously not fond of talking naught of his king before replying:

<He wanted her to raise a curfew and to that she had no qualms, but later he wanted her to cordon the lower town ready to sacrifice them for the inhabitants of the higher town.>

<I can’t believe she’d ever defy him.> Merlin muttered. 

<Oh she’s done worse than defy him. -- the knight replied -- she told him that if he did that he would be really worthy of a nickname some clans call him the _ Wicked King _ exactly like a witch and that she would not stand for that before the whole court.>

Merlin almost coughed at that. He had not know Uther was called that but he could only imagine the way he would react to it. 

He pondered if that had been enough to make Uther snap at her but Leon continued to narrate <Then she said if he wanted to cordon the lower town he could cordon her there too, for she wasn’t abandoning her people.>

_ The only thing I ever wanted was to help people _, he remembered her saying and he knew she saw no way to do that but by standing by them even when it could mean certain death. She was too stubborn for her own good as often people who were meant to be protectors were. He was more sensible than that he understood that without Arthia there would be no hope for anyone, the dragon had said so too, so if that meant sometimes to stand back and do nothing that was what she had to do. Yet, she had him there, he could make sure she did not fall ill or die of it, if it came to that.

As they were outside her chamber there were three knights posted and they readily unsheathed their swords. Merlin noticed how this knights were older than those who had come to get him and that meant they were loyal to Uther to fault.

<Do you really believe you could stop her from doing anything? - Leon snapped challenging them -- she’s probably halfway to the lower gates right now and if she isn’t she’ll be soon.>

The three knights looked at eachother but did not relent, so Leon continued <We all love her, she’s our princess, we don’t want her down there where she could easily catch whatever this disease is.>

He took a pause <If someone can talk her out of it that person is Merlin. She trusts him _ with her life _ she said so. Let him and talk some sense to her.> the knights suddenly nodded and sheathed their swords.

<Make sure she doesn’t leave the premises.> one of them told him, Merlin only nodded, looking back at Leon, the knight nodded and he squared his shoulders.

He didn’t even bother to knock, he just went in and found her on ready with the bedsheets wrapped around her hands as she tangled them together to make a sort of rope to use to escape.

She didn’t even looked up from where she was <You cannot talk me out of it, Merlin.> 

<If you are in the lower town how can you help the people?> he asked her coming closer. 

She just clicked her tongue but did not argue his point <So what. I stand by idly and wait? I am no waiter, Merlin. I’m the kind of person who does things and does not wait for them.> she was wearing her usual attire of black and red and gold with the protruding shoulder-straps that made her look leaner than she was, stronger. 

He looked down and then up to her face again <I know. I know you feel useless stuck here with no way to fight this illness. I feel powerless too. But those people out there, they need you for something more than just _ be there for them _ .> he told her pointing out to the window <They need you to _ live _ if you die who would ensure that young Maggie would have the life her brother wanted for her? If you die everything is _ lost _.>

He took a step closer <Without you we are lost.>

She looked up at him <I seem to recall you quite loathed me when we met. Told me I was an ass, a prat even.>

<I did. And you were. But I didn’t knew you back then, I didn’t know you would accompany a man you barely knew to a peaceful death at risk of yourself or that you only wish to have to strength and power to help others.>

He stepped closer still <I know now. I’ve seen it. And you are bratty and spoiled and bossy but you are kind too. What you did in the court standing up for those people, it means a lot.>

<It will be not enough -- she told him -- not when they feel like their rulers have abandoned them. I am their fighter and protector. How can I protect them from this?>

<You can’t. But you can wait. I know is difficult, but I promise you we will find a cure and I will make sure people know you have fought for them, it’ll raise their morals.> she nodded even if her expression was torn.

<My father said nothing about the knights of Camelot and I cannot ask of them what I cannot do myself but… please see if there are any volunteers to go to the lower town and give what we can, Merlin I am entrusting you with this, make sure supplies and words of support arrive to them.>

He bowed to her deeply <I will do as you command, princess.> 

<I am not asking as your princess Merlin, I am just asking as a powerless girl who wishes to help others, please be my hands where I cannot reach.> he nodded unable to convey in words what he’d like to say. That she believed in him enough to trust him with something that meant so much to her made him feel all the more ready to do what he needed to do.

  


He left her and turned around to find the knights before him outside the door to her chambers. 

<She won’t go herself in the lower town -- he told them to which they collectively breathed out in relief -- but she won’t stand for things like that. She wishes for supplies to be sent to the lower town and… she knows she has no business asking you and I won’t bind you to do it, I’ll do it myself if I need to, she’d like for the Knights of Camelot to lend their support to the smallfolk.>

Sir Leon took a step closer to him <Tell me what I have to do.> and several other knights nodded following his example. Merlin nodded and together they started to organize the supplies that were to be lent to the smallfolk.

* * *

The morning after Merlin and the knights went to the lower town and as they were knights of the King and the ward of the physician no one questioned them. 

They lent the baskets and Merlin made sure to tell everyone that princess Arthia sent them and that she’d have been there hadn’t the king demanded she stayed behind and held her in her own chambers to protect her. It did wonder to the moral of the smallfolk for they started chanting as a prayer _ Pendragon! Pendragon! Pendragon! Long live the princess! _ And other well wishes.

It was between this chanting that Gwen’s cry made him jump. Her father was ill too, and he was the only person Gwen had. She cried in his shirt unable to stop the tears from flowing as the disease continued to spread even with the lower town cordoned. 

They brought him to Gaius and Merlin promised her he would everything in his power to help her father and suggested she find Morgana as they worked. And yet he could not sit idly and let a man, a man who meant a great deal to his first friend in Camelot, to die.

So, that night, as Gaius slept she ran to the blacksmith’s home and made sure that the poultice was under his pillow and made its work. By daytime Gwen’s father would be fine and … everything would go bad.

Gwen had been arrested and accused of sorcery, Arthia who had been at court apologizing to her father had been there to witness everything and had tried to reason with her father telling him Gwen couldn’t possibly be a sorceress since she had not avoided for her father to fall ill, only cured him but after Uther had demanded of her that she lifted the curse she had put on the city and Gwen couldn’t do it the king had actually sent her to the dungeons to be killed. Merlin had visited her in her cell and when she only asked he’d remember her, he decided to place himself at Uther’s mercy not able to let his friend die in his stead.

<Gwen is not the sorcerer, I am! -- he cried entering court -- she didn’t do it, I did, I cured her father.> everyone turned around watching him as he threw his arms around <I place myself at your mercy.>

  


<Sire, please he is but a boy he doesn’t know what he is saying.> Gaius pleaded, but Uther did not relent.

<Then you should have educated him better. Seize him.> he ordered and as the knights moved so did Arthia.

<Father, please! I cannot allow this. We are talking about Merlin he isn’t the sorcerer! -- she told him -- He saved my life, remember?> Uther seemed to recoil at that and asked:

<Then why does he fabricate such a story?>

Arthia not knowing what to say just improvised <He’s in love.>

<What?> Uther snapped and Merlin uttered affronted, she just sent him a glare that told him he was better shut up if he didn’t want her to kick him in the next week. 

<Yes, he’s in love with _ Gwen _ \-- she said -- I’ve seen him wearing the flower she gave him all day the other day. Merlin… -- she went around the table and wrapped an arm around his shoulder despite him trying to knock her off -- … he is a _ wonder _ , but the true wonder is how he could be such an _ idiot _.> 

<Perhaps the witch put an enchantment on him. -- Arthia nodded -- very well he’s free to go, but make sure he does not cause any ruckus.>

<Thank you, Father.>

The princess bowed than grabbed him from the elbow and dragged him out of the room with Gaius hot on their heels, he knew her well enough to recognize the cadence in her step. She was furious. But he was raging too for she had found a way to not let him do what was right what he should do.

When they were far enough from the courtroom she freed him from her hold and turned around, her eyes blazing with barely contained rage as she took a step closer to him:

<What in the godforsaken hell was that?!> she demanded, roaring in his face from where she was, so close their chests almost touched and he could feel her breath fanning on his neck.

<The right thing to do. Gwen is not the sorceress, you know her, and even if she was, she is my friend I’m not about to stand idly as your father executes her!> he roared right back at her with such a force she reeled back a step, her blue eyes widened.

<How dare you! How dare you talk to me about right and wrong when you talked my out from pursuing _ my duty to my people _! -- she snapped then her eyes full of tears -- I understand you love her, truly I do, but..>

<That’s not the point!> he protested what it was now with this thing about him and Gwen there was nothing going on there. 

<No it’s not! What did you hope to achieve? My father would have killed you and her _ both _! I love him, he is my father, but when it comes to sorcery he is a blind animal!> she told him wiping furiously at her tears, automatically he made a move to touch her face to wipe away her tears to apologize. To say he hadn’t thought this through but she recoiled from his touch and took a step back.

<I asked you something the other night -- she told him -- to be my hands where I could not reach. I didn’t mean for you to launch yourself foolishly in some stupid quest to preserve the honor of someone now not even I can reach. I hope you are happy, now only finding the real culprit will save her life, and I have less than a night to find him or her. Congratulations.> she then turned around and stormed off without even waiting for him to say something.

<She’s right you know? You’ve been foolish, brave and honorable, but foolish.> Gaius told him from his spot beside him. 

<I just didn’t want anyone to die for something I did.> he sighed almost sobbing, the old physician merely nodded and squeezed his shoulder in understanding. 

<You’ll find that you should always listen to the women in your life for sometimes they can see further than we’d ever imagine, even further than someone as powerful as you.> he told him before leading in back in his chambers to do a throughout research on what could have caused the plague.

Merlin just hoped he could find a solution fast enough to save Gwen’s life and try to gain again Arthia’s trust and respect. He knew how to prove Gwen’s innocence he had to find what was wrong with the water and he’d never expect Morgana to help him, but the girl had been adamant she was to be included in the plans so she accompanied them down the water supply there they were attacked by a winged creature looking like a clay and as Merlin brought her out of the cave he suddenly knew where they had to search.

<There it is! This is it, an Afnac.> Morgana said, pointing to the book <A creature born of clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerers.> they still didn’t know how to defeat the creature so Merlin had no choice but leave Morgana for a moment and run to the only creature who could help them. The dragon, dragon who gave him the spell but told him it could work only with Arthia’s help for they were but two side of the same coin and of using the elements at his hand. 

As the Afnac was a creature born of water and earth Merlin and Morgana concluded that perhaps air and fire could defeat it. Still they needed Arthia’s help and Merlin wasn’t so sure he could obtain it from her after their fight earlier that day, and yet Morgana found a way to make her help and while they were going down the tunnel she heard Arthia trying to dissuade Morgana from coming down since it was perilous and her father would have her head for endangering her. But Morgana hadn’t wanted to even hear it.

As things were it was the Afnac who found them and not the contrary and it jumped on Arthia making her fall to the floor, then as soon after that he moved to him but Arthia got to her feet fast enough to jump in between and wave the torch in his direction, using her distraction he enchanted the fire to grow and engulf the creature killing it almost immediately. 

As things were before Arthia could leave to actually go tell Uther they had found the cause and disposed of it and of how Gwen was innocent of all accuses he grabbed her elbow making her turn around. She looked murderous and she almost reminded him of the first day they had met only colder, more distant. 

Her biting look made his mouth dry, as if there were no words to actually say what he wished. He sighed <I am sorry.> she didn’t turn fully around to him, but her eyes softened. 

<I… It’s true I love Gwen, she’s my friend. Of course I love her, like the sister I never had so I thought I could take her place and.. I was foolish, I am sorry.>

She nodded <I was a bit harsh -- she admitted -- I know you are loyal to fault and that you were doing something honorable and heroic but stupid too.> she told him <I am not saying you are no hero material, for that’d be rude of me and untrue, you could be but you have to be smart, to use _ this _ \-- she smacked his forehead -- before you get in trouble using only _ this _.> she emphasized patting his chest.

She turned around and started again to leave <And if you were to die who would I harass all day?> 

Merlin just smiled glad they had just returned as they always had been, bickering and provoking each-other <So that’s why you keep me around! I shall tell the King!>

<Go tell the King! I doubt he will help you> she called back as they exited the tunnels, he watched her as she walked away and only then did he notice Morgana watching him with a smirk in place.

She patted her mouth with index finger and smiled <Your secret is safe with me -- she told him -- for what is worth I think Arthia is a very lucky girl.>

And he was too tired to argue with her too, so? perhaps he had a crush on the princess, fine! It would just pass, he was sure of it.

  



	5. The poisoned chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see how Merlin and Arthia's relationship develops as things take their course following the events of the tv show.
> 
> Merlin drinks the poison to save Arthia's life and she put her neck at risk to save him. The same old gist, you guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank, again, all those who reads and leaves kudos on this story! Thank you so much and if you'd like leave a comment and tell me what you think of it so far. I leave you to a good (I hope) chapter. Hear from you soon!

**4**

**THE POISONED CHALICE**

**A**rthia was nervous, she had personally chosen the gown she was to wear for the feast in honor of king Bayard of Mercia, who had come to Camelot to sign some treaties he and Uther had agreed upon. It was white like the snow and hugged her forms quite snugly to which Merlin had not been blind, although he had felt his ears on flame he had done what he could for her not to notice. 

The realization that he most surely had a most severe crush on the princess had made his job as her manservant more difficult still as so often he would get glimpses of the young woman the princess was meant to be kind and funny and caring and they started to trump her bratty and spoiled behaviour.

Yet now she was torturing her hands a clear signal she was nervous and he couldn’t help but want to know what was wrong with her so that he may help her. 

<Alright my princess, right now I am going to ask you what hails you and you shall tell me _ nothing _ \-- he said as he helped her with her silver - dragon necklace, doing his best impression of her tone -- to which I will say I know something is wrong and start pester you about it all day, until you finally relent and yell it at me.>

<No..> he interrupted her by resting a hand on her shoulder squeezing it. They had become more tactile too, she often smacked his head or squeezed his shoulder when teasing him or comforting him and often she had patted his cheek or his forehead when he was being an idiot. In retail he often touched her too, not inappropriately but still much more than a normal servant and his mistress.

She sighed but smiled, rolling her eyes in mock annoyance <As things stand today is very important for king Bayard is here to sign the treaties -- Merlin nodded -- if he doesn’t… well, it won’t be pretty, it could end in a world war.>

<A world war? Isn’t that a bit… _ extreme _?> she fidgeted with the dragon necklace nodding.

<Well half the kingdoms will stay behind Mercia the other half behind Camelot and the war that would ensue would tear the realm apart.> she explained he paled and _ he too _started to fidget with her necklace.

<I’m sorry -- she told him -- I know you despise politics and this is not something you may wish to ear but…> he stopped her by squeezing her shoulders again and shook his head.

<I did ask. -- he told her -- so you are afraid it will end in war?>

She nodded and they both left her quarters to go stand with her father and as they did she continuate to narrate <But it’s not only that -- she told him -- I don’t know if you are aware of what happened with Knight Belfaire some years back… well let’s just say since then people have a reason to doubt my virtue and purity.> Merlin nodded. 

He knew of what she was talking about yet it was the first time she actually told him in person and he did not hear about it from others; <There had been talk up until then of marriage between me and Bayard’s son, prince Mithio, despite the fact that he would only be consort and not king regnant of Camelot since I would be only consort and not queen of Mercia…> she was talking politics again.

He hated it, because it meant she was about to go all grimly and despondent, yet she seemed quite soft about it <Anyway… when rumor got out despite the reassurance about my virtue being intact Bayard withdraw his proposal and this is the first time he sees me since before I was a young girl when first talk of marriage had been broached.> she explained. 

<You wished to marry this _ prince _?> he asked watching intently her reaction, she barely struggled.

<I don’t have any romantic notions about my marriage, Merlin. I knew from the beginning, from when I began my knight training that whatever man I was to marry either would give me his name and I would end just as a consort or either would have to renounce any claim of his own and take my name.> she told him <No prince would do such a thing.>

Merlin just waited as the first riders of the party started to pool in the plaza. <Yet when Bayard first started the talk about marriage and proposed I maintained my name and regency on Camelot although my first child would be heir to the throne of Mercia he could also maintain the Pendragon name and as such rule over Camelot too.>

Merlin nodded as King Bayard rode inside and Arthia straightened her back, that was why perhaps she had forgone her ancestors colors of red and gold and had chosen the white a symbol of purity to send a clear message she was pure. 

<It seemed to good to be true.> she finished before her father and king Bayard clasped hands to greet each other. Uther smiled widely gesturing to her <May I present my daughter, the princess Arthia of Camelot.> 

Arthia offered her hand to claps just as the king had done with her father but the man instead kissed her hand <Truly enchanting, Uther. The very picture of her mother, the sweet lady Igraine.>

He felt Arthia stiffen at the mention of the mother who had died to bring her to the world but she smiled sweetly replying <King Bayard.>

But as Uther had uttered the princess’ name the smallfolk that had gathered to get a glimpse of the royalty started to chant of their own accord _ Pendragon! Long live princess Arthia! God bless you princess! _ To which Bayard looked quite shocked especially since when Arthia acknowledged them by waving at them a soft smile on her lips the younger knights too joined the choirs of well-wishing to the princess.

King Bayard looked at her with surprise in his eyes <Most impressing, your people seem to love you dearly, princess.>

<I am afraid camelotians can be quite loud> Uther apologized <Although they do love Arthia to bits especially after how nobly and bravely she conducted herself during the plague offering comfort and a guiding light in that dark time.> 

Merlin could see in the princess’ eyes the coldness deriving by the fact that Uther hadn’t been quite of the same idea during that time when Arthia had done all she could even for the smallfolk.

<That is comforting to hear, princesses often are the only light during the worst storms known to kings and heroes alike.> king Bayard said offering his arm to Arthia as Uther was to escort Morgana as his ward.

<Never wiser words> Uther agreed. Merlin followed closely as they approached the throne room and the treaty was signed by both parties to which a great clapping ensued.

* * *

He balanced the great bag he was transporting around the castle when he saw Gaius and did not lose a moment to remark on how he always ended doing donkey-work and on how his arms may grow a foot-longer by the time he got the bag inside. 

To which Gaius had responded making up a proverb about how hard work ennobled the soul or something of sort. As he was waving Gaius goodbye a pretty girl with long dark brown hair and pretty dark blue eyes fall off just before him as the girl rushed to gather the many items that she had lost falling, Merlin crunched down to help her.

<Sorry> she smiled sweetly. 

<It’s fine, let me give you a hand with that.> he offered, as he helped her gather the numerous things.

<Hi, I’m Merlin> he said offering a hand, she shook it with a smile <Cara> she then seemed to recognize him <You are princess Arthia manservant! That must be such a honor.>

<Oh yes, it is… you know _someone has to keep the place running_.> he jested lightly, Cara motioned for the pillow Merlin had gathered for her, he offered it to her and she smiled.

<Thank you, Merlin.> she then started to walk aways <Nice meeting you.>

* * *

Arthia had laid out her gown for him to clean. It was truly a masterpiece, it was white too with a mantle white as the rest of the gown that held off her shoulders in a straight line that would made her look almost ethereal.

<This is… very beautiful.> he told her sincerely motioning to the gown. 

She smiled <Thank you, I have actually sewn that.> she admitted, Merlin turned around so fast he was sure his head would snap. She giggled <You should have seenn your face.> she told him <What it is so impossible for me to be able to sew?>

<It just seem… _ girly _?> he tried lamely. 

She turned to him, her sunlight streaming behind her and haloing her, she clasped her hands in mock annoyance <In the case you hadn’t noticed, I am a _ girl _ , _ Mer _lin.>

_ As if he hadn’t noticed _, he grimaced when he realized he had said that out loud instead than in his mind. He smiled lamely hoping to dissimulate the red in his ears by playing with his hair. She had a strange smile on her lips as if she was touched by his phrase. So he relaxed.

<Which brings me to the point… almost every feast ends in a food fight, your job this evening will be making sure my goblet never dries and my gown gets no stains from food thrown my way. Are we clear?> she asked coming closer to him.

He gulped <I am to be there too?> Arthia smiled sweetly at him and damn didn’t the girl knew anything about personal space she was always in his. Constantly it was not fair when he had such a massive crush on her.

<Of course you are. You are my manservant and if I have to sit by Bayard boring speeches I don’t understand why you shouldn’t. At least I’ll be _ amused _.> she told him turning around and bending to pick up something from somewhere behind her and really life wasn’t fair, was it?

She approached him with a blinding smile as she offered him what happened to be a very ridiculous hat. <What is that?>

<_ This _is Camelot servant’s official ceremonial robes -- she told him sweetly -- and you shall do Camelot really proud by wearing them to tonight festivities.>

He snapped them out of her hands and mutter under his breath <The things I do for you, I swear.>

* * *

Cara had come to him in tears telling him she had seen Bayard poisoning Arthia’s goblet, so he had run in the banquet hall and had yelled for Arthia to stop, the chalice was already at her lips and had explained how the goblet was poisoned.

Bayard had been affronted and demanded his head, but Uther the paranoid man had not relented saying he wished for someone to drink it so that it may be proved that the goblet was actually poisoned. 

He had then ordered that he drank it. To which Arthia had immediately protested. 

<No, Father! This is madness. -- she had then turned to him, fear in her blue eyes -- Merlin apologize! I will drink it.>

<And if the boy survives?>

<You’ll have my apologies and do with him as you please.>

Arthia turned to him her eyes full of worry as she tried to take the goblet from his hand <Stop this madness, _ Mer _lin, let me drink the damned thing!> 

But Merlin just shook his head <No, I will drink it.>

<If it’s poison you’re gonna die! Father please.> she turned desperately to her father the man only shook his head.

<He brought this on himself.> he told her.

<Stop being proud, _ Mer _lin! Let me drink...it> but Merlin only caressed her face with an hand before toasting to both Bayard and Arthia and gulping the contenents of the goblet in one go.

The drink was sweet, sweeter than anything he had ever drank but nothing overcame him <Nothing…> he muttered surprised. 

He visibly saw Arthia relax as Uther turned to Bayard <You have my apologies do with the boy as you please…>

He looked at Arthia and suddenly she seemed dis-focused and he couldn’t breathe properly, he moved an hand as if to grasp at anything and he found Arthia’s hand ready to steady him, she seemed so worried he wanted nothing but to assure her he would be fine and squeezed her hand to signal her he was proud of dying for her as the world turned black and he fell to the floor.

Uther’s voice boomed making Arthia jump as Merlin fell to the floor: <Seize him!> she didn’t pay nor Bayard nor her father’s yells any heed as she knelt on the floor trying to shake Merlin awake. 

Gaius was by her side in an instant <You can help him, can’t you?> she sobbed out as she gently swept his bangs from his eyes and felt his brow was on fire, Gwen and Morgana where at her side immediately and helped her up and Leon and a knight she had knighted but two months prior helped him carry Merlin to the physician quarters.

<Take the goblet, I’ll need to know what kind of poison was used, princess.> Gaius told her as he followed his apprentice as the knights carried him to the physician’s chamber.

Arthia bended down and took the goblet gingerly in her hand careful as not to spill any of the remnants as she did she turned to see Bayard being escorted by two knights to the dungeon as her Father sat on his throne fuming. Without thought she stopped the knights in their tracks and set her gaze on the visiting king who set his stare on her with a defying air.

<I’m telling you, I don’t know what qualms you had with me, but we will find what poison you used -- she promised -- but bear in mind if Merlin dies I’ll make you wish I drank the damned poison for you have no idea of what I’ll do to you.> she snarled. 

The king looked taken aback by her savaging words but after a moment he collected himself and squared his shoulders <I am innocent in this -- he told her -- I had no intention of hurting you, princess.> he shrugged <It is _ unfortunate _you servant is going to pay the price of someone else’s hate.>

<Oh believe me, it will be _ unfortunate _what will happen to you if he dies.> she told him coldly before motioning for the knights to escort him out as she herself run to physician chambers knowing she had already lost to many minutes threatening Bayard, minutes that could be precious and vital to save Merlin’s life.

Gaius started immediately examining the goblet his eyes on fire when he grabbed it from her rudely demanding to know where she had been when Merlin’s life was at stake. Both Morgana and Gwen where there, Gwen was wiping his burning brow and Morgana was biting her nails, a thing she often did when nervous.

<You can cure him, right Gaius?> Gwen asked clearly worried as she gingerly pushed Merlin’s hair back from his sweat-covered forehead.

<I won’t know until I identify the poison, I’m afraid. There seem to be something stuck inside this…> Arthia took a tentative step closer but felt actually afraid of what she would find. Would he seem to just be sleeping or would he seem to be in pain?

Morgana having seen her worry came to her side embracing her. Arthia couldn’t remember the last time the two of them had embraced, it must have been sometime before her twelfth birthday, when she had yet to begin her knight training, they had been so close during their childhood Morgana always playing the fair maiden in the tower kidnapped by the monstruos dragon and Arthia playing the indomitable knight ready to save her. Sometimes she would have liked to play the princess too, so one day she had decided she could be a princess and save another princess from a monster _ both _. But with the age and the different paths they had grown apart. Arthia still loved Morgana dearly, like a sister, but she seemed to not be able to close the gap that had tore them apart as they grew.

She rested her head in the crook of her neck, hiding her tears from the others. She hadn’t known Merlin long, but she had known from the beginning he was one of those person who arrived in your life one day, disrupted it to never leave again. Who else would still keep calling her a prat, a brat, spoiled and an ass knowing who she was? To him she was just Arthia with her bratty and spoiled behaviour but he had been ready to die for her anyway. _ Without you we are lost. _ Had he really believed that so much he was ready to die for her? She couldn’t fathom such a undying loyalty and yet… she was ready to drink from the damned goblet to save his life even if it meant to die if it was poisoned, so was it really so unfathomable?

<Ah.> the turned to Gaius as he explained <The petal comes from the Morteaus flower. It says that if someone is poisoned by this flower that person can only be saved by a potion made with the leaf of the same kind of flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows in the roots of the Mourtaeus Tree.>

<That doesn’t sound particularly friendly.> she pointed out finally extricating herself from Morgana and approaching the old physician. 

<And it has not ended. A Cockartice guards the forest, its venom is powerful. -- he glanced up looking at her -- a single drops means instantaneous death. Few of those who had searched for the flower ever came back.>

<Sounds like my kind of fun.> she jested putting her fist on her hips as she drew a deep breath trying to calm the sobs that threatened to escape her.

<Arthia it’s too dangerous> Gaius warned her, closing the book and sighing.

<If he doesn’t get the antidote what will happen to him?> she countered already knowing the answer and already knowing what she would do.

<Poisoning from Mortaeus flower is slow and painful, Merlin may resist four, five days top but then eventually he will die.> Arthia nodded.

<I guess it just means I have to be back in five days.> both Gaius and Morgana immediately protested, no word was heard from Gwen. Arthia shrugged <I am the princess of Camelot, I’ve trained all my life for this kind of things. What kind of princess or King can I be if I’m not ready to fight for someone ready to die for me? You cannot change my mind.>

She then turned around and crunched by Merlin’s bedside, Gwen was looking at her from beneath her long lashes <You know what fate will awaits for you if you die on my charge, Merlin from Ealdor, it won’t be pretty. So be sure to hold on, I’m going to get you your damned leaf.> she promised before turning towards Gwen.

<Make sure Gaius has rest and he -- she motioned to Merlin -- is well cared for, I’m going to return with that leaf and he will be fine, I promise.> she told her squeezing her shoulder she then got on her feet, nodded to both Morgana and Gaius and left the chambers to go to her father and tell him what she was going to do. Which was not appreciated very much.

<You will do no such a thing.> he told her, nor the she expected anything less <Arthia you are my only daughter and heir and I will not risk you for a servant’s life.>

<Oh, so now his life is worthless?> she snapped crossing her arms to her chest and levelling her eyes to her father. Blue against blue, stubborn Pendragon against more stubborn Pendragon. 

<No, but his life is _ worth less _than yours. You’ll have to accept that, one day you have to be ready to tell your men they are going to die for you even if you can’t risk yourself.>

She shook her head <I would be lying in my deathbed if Merlin hadn’t be ready to drink that poison for me! -- she snapped -- and I will not let him die without trying.> she told him in a tone that brokered no reply.

<You have to accept that if you ever are king there will be people ready to die for you.> he told her forcefully not giving an inch.

<And what king do you think the people will prefer? One who lets people die for him but is not ready to fight for them regardless of their station or one who fights for them? I know what kind of king I strive to be.> she told him implying she didn’t want to be like him in no form or mode.

<That’s the end of it, Arthia! You won’t leave this castle tonight! Escort the princess back to her chambers.> Uther ordered to his knights, Arthia merely stared daggers at them.

<I need not your permission, _ father _.> she then turned around and stormed off to her chambers reading herself to the quest. Her father didn’t want her to? It was his problem. Not hers. Her problem was make sure that idiot with a knack for being heroic lived to see another bunch of years.

* * *

<He’s getting hotter.> Gwen said from her post at her best friend bedside, Gaius muttered something under his breath as he came closer.

Merlin was muttering some words in a kind of language Gwen didn’t know and when she asked Gaius the physician said it was the fever that had taken hold, but was worried him was the rash. It wasn’t supposed to appear until the fourth day and it meant death would come in two days, but as he researched he found out that if magic had been used while preparing the poison the days were decreased and the person would die in half of the time.

She knew princess Arthia had went to search for the flower against her father’s order, it was the talk of the smallfolk and the nobles alike. In doing so Arthia had openly challenged her father and the nobles were all for the king to punish the young princess and revoke her status as princess of the realm and marry her to some prince that would follow the rules while the smallfolk was more enamoured still with her thinking her act of rebellion an act of decency that should go rewarded and not punished.

She only hoped she’d be fast enough.

<It can’t be… you remember the beautiful girl Merlin met, the servant that had come with Bayard convoy?>

<Cara?>

<Yes, she was the one telling Merlin about the poison, we need to find her, immediately!> she was terrified by Gaius explosion yet she replied.

<None has seen her since the banquet. Why, who is she?>

<Not who she claims to be. -- he uttered under his breath -- she’s a powerful sorceress one of the most powerful to walk earth in the last twenty years.>

<Perhaps we should tell Uther his knights may still find her…> Gwen suggested but Gaius shook his head <She’ll be long gone and… Oh goodness…>

<What?>

<If she has taken the mortaeus flower she knows where the antidote can be found, Arthia could be falling into a trap.>

<Arthia… Arthia…> Merlin kept muttering incoherently in his strange language and Gwen felt tears sting in her eyes. Merlin was her friend, she loved him dearly as a fun younger brother, and she had been so grateful when he had been ready to risk his neck to save her life, but the way he had stood up for the princess, ready to actually die for her was something truly different.

As the way the princess had behaved. She knew the princess since she had come in Morgana’s service years ago, she was spoiled and a boaster, a bully and yet when it was about Merlin… she had seen her helping him to Gaius chamber and worried for him during the tourney, _ I trust him with my life! _, and now… now she had defied all she had ever stood for to save his life. Perhaps there was indeed more to the princess, more that only Merlin seemed to be able to bring to life.

* * *

After he had collapsed he had had glimpse of his childhood in Ealdor, the first day he had met Will and the first time his friend had found out about his magic, then the scene changed and he was smiling and joking with Gaius and then he was on the training grounds with Arthia and the knights as they sparred. And then it was morning and she was all sleepy and mussled and she looked so sweet before she truly woke up… and then… he saw the sun shining outside and she was looking outside to Camelot she said something and then turned around smiling softly. _ Merlin _.

And someone was singing, it sounded like a lullaby but muffled as she smiled kindly at him.

_ ...Please don’t hurt me! _ Cara mock-cried as Arthia had disposed of the beast that had attacked them. He didn’t know _ how _he was able to see her and what she was doing, but she was doing something foolish like always. Really, how had she survived before he had been there to make sure nothing happened to her?

_ I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. What are you doing here? _

_ I escaped my master he was… a bad man, _ Cara cried out with big, fat, fake tears streaming down her cheeks _ but now I am lost. _

Arthia took her hand in hers _ I promise I’m going to lead you out of here, but I have something I need to do first. _He wanted to yell at her to stop being so damn trusting that it was a trap, that she was a sorceress and was out to get her killed.

_ Why are you here at the caves? What do you need, I know the place… I could help you. _Now if Arthia didn’t feel the lie in that… but she was too trusting, always ready to raise as a protector of the defenceless of course she wouldn’t question Cara.

_ I’m searching a rare flower. It grows somewhere here in the caves, my friend has been poisoned with its petal, we need its leaf to make sure he survives. _ Arthia explained as she reasheathed her sword.

_ The morteus flower! I know where it is, I could show you! _Cara cried out excited and Arthia followed thanking her.

<Don’t go! It’s a trap!> from the recess of his mind he heard Gwen sobbing asking if he is getting worse but he doesn’t care he have to save that stupid ass girl to risk her neck because she was too trusting.

He followed them deep into the cave and as soon as Arthia saw the flower she began to climb and Cara started to enchant the cave walls to fall around Arthia who turned around surprised.

_ What are you doing? Who are you? _She demanded to know finally setting to her that she fell right into a trap.

But Cara kept chanting and soon a giant spider appeared ready to eat Arthia alive as she’s climbing to get the damned flower. _ The last face you will ever see, Arthia Pendragon. Oh I expected so much more. _ Cara crooned with a sweet smile.

The giant spider attacked Arthia but she, while dangling from the cave wall used her feet to shove it down the edge and down the cliff. She exhaled a breath only to see Cara clapping absent minded _ I’m quite impressed, most men couldn’t have done that. _ He saw Arthia gritting her teeth.

_ Look it seems we have another visitor, _ she chuckled her eyes crazed as Arthia can do nothing but un-sheath her sword and fight. _ I’ll let our friend finish you off, it is not your destiny to die at my hand, Arthia Pendragon _. Cara told her disappearing in the dark of the cave.

<Arthia! It’s too dark! -- he muttered under his breath starting to chant, he need to get her light -- leave the flowers, save yourself!>

The light seemed to work for the spider retreated in their alcove, but are ready to kill Arthia as soon as the light dissipates but she didn’t listen to him, although she did look as if she had heard him before she actually jumped in the air and hanged from one of the roots finally getting to the flower. 

<Faster!> he pleads as she starts to climb her way to the top, her hands are all bloody and there some of the spider black blood on her robes and her hair but otherwise she seemed only spent and tired but fine <Follow the light! Go faster!> as soon as he saw she was safe he let the magic drop feeling impossibly tired, but she’s safe and that is all the matters.

* * *

As she returned to Camelot people started to amass around her and she was forced to dismount her horse and go on foot hoping to have been fast enough. As things turned out she was not able to give Merlin the flower or the leaf because her father had stomped on it and had thrown her in the dungeous despite the smallfolk out of the palace reeling for her liberation.

Only Gwen, with the excuse of giving her her launch was able to visit her and Arthia made sure she had the leaf to give Merlin only hoping she hadn’t be too late as she sat in the cell and waited.

It was but three hours before someone actually could come to the cell and it was Morgana telling her with a beaming smile that Merlin was alive and would live as he gradually gained his strength back.

It was a whole week before her father let her out of the cell and she had barely time enough to wash the travel-dust off of her before she set herself to Gaius’ chambers.

Merlin was sat with a cover wrapped around his shoulders as he was consuming a fuming porridge.

<Hiya Merlin> she greeted him with a smile <I see you are still alive and kicking.> he turned around, he still looked pale but otherwise fine.

<I am. I understand I have you to thank for that.> she shrugged as if it hadn’t be a big deal, she was happy. Merlin was fine, her father had released Bayard who had been innocent and the war hadn’t broke between the two kingdoms. As things were Bayard had even visited her in the dungeons before leaving and had told her he was quite amazed by her and her strong sense of justice and duty.

<You know half a decent servant is hard to come by. -- she jested -- I do hope you are fine enough to be ready for work tomorrow morning bright and early.> 

He made a face but soon assure that yes he would be there she then nodded and turned to left bidding him goodnight.

<Arthia?>

<Yes?>

<_ Thank you _.> she blushed a bit but smiled nodding before saying <You would have done the same for me.> and then leaving. What she hadn’t expected was for the people to amass around her again as they congratulated her.

They were proud of calling her their princess and said they found absolutely disgraceful that the king had punished such an act of decency and despite defending her father telling them the king had to enforce the rules even against his daughter she couldn’t contain her smile when two little boys held her hand with beaming smiles.

Up in the tower of the palace Uther observed his daughter a proud smile on his face. Igraine had been loved by smallfolk and nobles alike and yet she had never inspired such a loyalty and genuine love from the people. As things were he had been worried about people trying to get the crown off her head but he started to admit to himself that if she had her way those same people would lie the very crown they wanted for themselves at her feet.

_ I know what kind of king I strive to be. _ He had been so disappointed when his heir had been nothing but the smallest baby he had ever seen crying and squealing and red in the face not the boy he had been promised, but a girl and yet that girl was the most loved Pendragon between the two of them.

  



	6. Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here things start (only a little, I promise) to change. 
> 
> Merlin is saved by Lancelot off screen and decide to help him become a knight like in the show but this time we find out that Lancelot decided to come to Camelot because of what Arthia did for Merlin which people talk about like nonstop and he believes her to be a prince.
> 
> Arthia knows from the beginning about him not being highborn and a little bit enamored by him, despite still caring for Merlin above all else, she decide to have him become a knight since he saved Merlin's skin (her own fair maiden ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh would you look at that? Two chapters in one day. Don't get used to it because after today I will post one day a week and only one chapter because my lessons at the uni starts again and I won't be able to write as often as I'd like.
> 
> I promise to still write a chapter per week and post it but not more than that because I have to study and go to uni and all of that since September is finally in full swing and after the exams we re-start again with the lessons.
> 
> Anyway I hope you like the chapter so I leave you with it! It's a little gift from yours truly since you've all been so good to me with your comments ( :) yes I'm talking about you Stephie_Rowena because your comment just really made my day) and all the kudos and hits! Mind-blown really I hadn't expected that it would get all of this (and if you think it's not much know this I didn't expect this much at all!) So thank you for being so good to me!
> 
> I hope to hear you soon!  
I leave you to the chapter, good reading (I hope!). Bye bye :)

**5**

**LANCELOT**

**L** ancelot was better, praise be, after he had saved him from the damned winged beast as he was collecting herbs for Gaius he had obtained a wound that had left him with a fever but nothing more grave.

<So Lancelot what are you doing here, in Camelot?> he asked as they were having breakfast at the table.

Lancelot just shrugged <Since I was a child I had this dream of becoming a Knight of Camelot.> he told them <My father used to tell me stories about the great Knights of Camelot and I wished to become one.> 

Merlin nodded understandingly thankful that he had find such a person to help him when the winged beast had decided to attack. 

<When… my parents died that dream… it just, it didn’t hold any importance you know? Where were the Knights of Camelot when those bandits killed my father and my mother? I realized that the small-folks’ life meant nothing for them and I decided to try my luck with anything else.>

Lancelot shook his head <Then I was travelling around Camelot’s border when I heard this news about the prince of Camelot who had challenged the King and had gone alone in a quest to retrieve the only ingredient that could save the life of a servant and I thought  _ that  _ is a man I would follow,  _ that  _ kind of King is the kind of man I would serve.> he paused <So here I am.>

<Indeed.> Merlin uttered under his breath as Gaius sent a glare his way. Merlin hadn’t know much of the princess of Camelot when he had arrived in the city, he just knew Uther had an heir and nothing more, many of the small villages on the borders of Camelot did not know it was a princess and not a prince. So he could understand how easily talk of the heir of Uther challenging him for a servant would me to someone who came from the borders of the kingdom that said heir could only be a man.

<Er… this is  _ embarrassing _ \-- Lancelot looked at him and waited as he kept eating his porridge -- as far as things go I don’t think you’ll ever serve such a _man_.>

He knew he had phrased it wrong when Lancelot let the spoon fall on the plate of porridge and looked up at him in shock <You mean to tell me it’s not true? _None of it_?>

<No, of course it’s true. -- he hurried -- I only meant..> Lancelot was making him sweat looking at him so expectantly. The way Gaius was looking at him meant only a thing  _ you poor unlucky fellow _ , and he truly was for not a moment after they heard the now familiar shouting.

Every shout and tone had a different meaning and now most of the servants, and courtiers of Camelot knew every one of them. This one… this one had an undertone of fury that meant she was quite angry.

< _ MER _ LIN!> Not even the time to let his head hang that she barged inside their small quarters all fury and blonde hair and as always the breath got stuck in his throat. She looked as if she had just had a bath, her long blonde hair had been half-braided and half was falling down her back and sides framing her milky-pale face, she had wore a light white gown that crossed on the neck where shone the dragon pin she had inherited from her mother, it was the only one from the Queen’s jewels that she actually wore with a light straight white mantle hanging off her shoulders.

She looked every inch the future King this kingdom deserved and Merlin as always was so lost in her features that he could do nothing but stare as she rested her little fists on her hips and levelled him with a glare < _ There you are _ , I’ve been calling for you.>

He didn't reply, not straight away and let his head fall between his arms crossed on the table trying to hide his blush. Why?, why had they made her so beautiful, it wasn't fair to him at all. 

Suddenly he felt an hand gingerly resting on his shoulder and he felt the other cupping his cheek and making in look up in her face. She was deeply concerned that was clear in her lapislazzuli blue eyes so bright and beautiful, Merlin didn't know how to even properly function because he was engulfed in her perfume and her could feel the familiar tingling were her skin had touched him as magic snapped around them like a sphere around them of intimacy and affection. She rested an hand on his forehead and hummed, before turning to Gaius.

<He seems a little warm, it couldn't be an aftermath of the mourteus flower, right?> she sounded so worried and when Gaius merely replied that Merlin was fine just a little worse to wear since the poison had come so near to kill him she turned to him.

<Merlin you need to tell me if you feel off in any way. Understood?>

He gulped, nodding before replying <There is any way I can be of service?> he asked, he knew it was his free day as yesterday he had gathered herbs for Gaius and made sure everything was in order for his free day, Gwen would take over his duties as Arthia didn’t need all the care Morgana’s style demanded.

<Yes -- she clasped her hands before herself -- I know it is your free day and I will understand if you decline> it seemed as if she wouldn’t understand at all but he let her continue <The point is, Morgana is sick,  _ woman  _ sickness and she’s asked me to take over her visit to the orphanage, Gwen would have come with me but Morgana needed her and…>

She seemed to think about it for a moment <You know what I’ll just ask sir Leon and perhaps sir Kay and you can stay here and rest…>

<I’d be honored to come with you -- he interrupted her before she actually finished her sentence, she fixed her blue eyes on him and smiled softly -- but if you don’t mind I’d like to bring my friend with us, I had after all promised to tour him around the city later today.>

Only then did she turned and acknowledged Lancelot as he got to his feet and his hands rigid to his sides did a slight bow in greeting <My lady.>

Arthia seemed suddenly taken aback by Lancelot her eyes fixed on his features and Merlin wasn’t so sure anymore he wanted to take him with them. Merlin knew Lancelot was a handsome man more than him, he could recognize this at least, and despite acknowledging his crush on Arthia he knew that nothing would ever came from it since she was  _ the  _ future King and he only a servant. And yet the way she smiled softly at him with her cheeks tinted pink made his blood boil and his stomach to drop.

<It would my honor to escort you both to the orphanage> Lancelot gallantly told her only making her blushing further. Merlin felt suddenly lightheaded as Arthia barely nodded.

<Thank you, sir..?> she asked offering her hand, and Merlin recognized she had offered for it to be kissed and not grasped as she usually did. 

Lancelot ever the gallant knight did not disappoint bending to kiss the back of the hand proffered, Merlin felt Gaius’ eyes on him but said nothing, he was as paralyzed looking at the two of them and he had to admit, although it hurt that she looked perfectly in harmony with the young man almost as if they had been painted together. 

<Oh I'm no sir yet, my lady.> Lancelot admitted <Although I do hope to get an audience with the king and his heir to try to enter the knight-training.> 

Merlin saw Arthia’s smile dissipate as she took a step back and straightened her back <Indeed? I suppose we shall see, then.> she turned towards him motioning for him to follow her for a moment <Would you excuse us for a moment?  _ Mer _ lin.> but he felt as if he couldn’t actually move so she grabbed him from his neckerchief dragging him in his room of all places.

<Oi, let me go! Why do you always manhandle me?> he protested when she practically shoved him on the bed. 

<Now you are going to tell me  _ everything _ I need to know about this Lancelot.> she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest and it really wasn’t fair, was it? Because if she asked him to help her conquer Lancelot’s heart he would help her, the damned fool he was.

<What else from what you could gather yourself? -- he snapped not quite sure of why he couldn’t contain himself -- I mean you did a great deal of staring out there.>

<And if I was it is none of your business,  _ Mer _ lin. -- she told him squarely -- I’ve already told you I don’t entertain any romantic notions about my life. No man will ever renounce his claims and his name not even for a King. I want to know only for knight purpose. Is he of noble standing?>

<None of my business? -- he roared making her jump startled a little -- you are my friend, he is my friend of course is  _ my business _ . Anyway no, he isn’t a noble, he is of the smallfolk.>

<That might be a problem.> she uttered under her breath <The First Code of Camelot recites that only those of noble birth may become knights.>

<Does it says women can be knights?> Merlin inquired automatically she shook her head then she made a face.

<I know where you are going and I’m telling you, I’ve defied my father often enough since you came to Camelot.> she told him pointing her index finger at him <Although, I had another one failing this morning. You say he’s good?> she asked her hands on her hips.

He hummed <He truly is, he saved my life.> that seemed to peak her interest.

<And how come you needed saving, my fair maiden?> and suddenly all the tension of just a minute before was gone. 

<I was gathering herbs for Gaius when this…  _ creature  _ attacked, I swear Lancelot is good, he took a wound to the side for me and he didn’t even know me.>

She nodded <Then I suppose I’ll find a way to give him a chance. He saved your life, after all and that for me is enough to make him worthy of a chance. Now let’s get going.>she turned around and barely waited for him but her sentence had deeply touched him.  _ He saved your life, that for me is enough to make him worthy of a chance _ .

As they were strolling around the city Arthia did something Merlin did not expect she grabbed a wooden broom a man was using to mop around the entrance of his home and threw it at Lancelot that despite his injury caught it with easy.

<Not bad. Merlin if you’d mind> she motioned for him to stand over one side so not to get in between the fight.

<I am afraid I do not understand, my lady.> Lancelot said looking confused as ever she barely took another broom and spinned it around her head, threw it the air and caught it with ease assuming then a fighting stance. 

<I am not your lady, I am your highness, the princess Arthia Pendragon heir to the throne of Camelot and now, Lancelot, I bid you to fight.>

Lancelot looked at him in confusion and then he seemed to be connecting the dots, Merlin merely shrugged <I suggest you do as she says, she’s not a pretty sight when angry.>

<You are one to talk. Now, Lancelot, do you want to be a knight or not?> 

<Of course I do!>

<Well then here is your chance, you already shown courage by saving Merlin despite not knowing him. Now let’s see your mastery with a weapon.> at this Lancelot too took a fighting stance and waited for her to move. 

She didn’t disappoint and Merlin had to admit that seeing her fighting in that dress was something truly otherworldly. But Lancelot did par her attacks with much grace although Merlin could not take his eyes off her. 

A little crowd had amassed as always ready to support their princess as they chanted her name and she smiled. She was truly in her element here and she was sight to behold.

<What is happening here?> he turned around to see Gwen approaching, he merely shrugged.

<The princess is conducting the trial to let Lancelot enter the knight training.> he told her <He’s not a noble, but Arthia has said she mean to give him a chance despite of it.>

<I don’t suppose Uther will like that very much.> Gwen pointed out observing the fight Merlin shrugged. 

<I don’t think Arthia will care much, anyway.>

<Oh yeah? And why is that I wonder?> Gwen jested, Merlin blushed to the tip of his ears but said nothing.

<Oh  _ come oooooon _ , I need to live vicariously since there is not beautiful prince, or princess in your case, ready to risk their neck for me.> 

They were still fighting and Merlin still had not taken his eyes off the fight to glare at Gwen <I do not deserve this you know.> he uttered she just smiled.

They turned in time just to see Arthia tripping Lancelot and holding the broom handle at his neck panting, her cheeks pink for the exertion. Lancelot was smiling widely as the crowd gathered around their princess as she took a step back and helped him up.

<Very well, Lancelot, I will talk to my father see if I can find a way to make you enter the knight-training despite you being a commoner.> she told him with a kind smile, Lancelot knelt before her and bowed his head.

<I am forever in your debt, your highness.> Merlin saw how deeper the blush on her cheeks had gone and sighed. The people were clapping loudly and Arthia merely nodded.

<Arise, Lancelot. You are not yet a knight and I could fail.> she then turned towards him and motioned for him to follow <We have somewhere to be, let’s get going.>

* * *

It was Merlin that the following day had accompanied her to court to talk to Uther and he was witness once again of her marvellous mind because instead of headbutting with her father Arthia merely reminded him that in the order of the Knights of Camelot there was a littler order that hadn’t been used since before her grandfather since there had not been princesses in Camelot for a century before her birth, the order of the Drangofly that was supposed to protect the princess of Camelot, she told him she meant to reinstate that order and since for it there weren’t any rules about noble blood and such, not written anyway she could bestow knighthood of the order of the Dragonfly to whomever she saw fit, even a non-fighter could be a knight of it.

Uther had felt tricked but could not fault her that logic and had relented although demanding that any knight that wanted that position had to defeat the head of the Camelot knights, sir Leon.

Lancelot had been overjoyed to know that despite belonging to a lesser order he could still be a knight of Camelot and accepted to take the exam and passed it with flying colors. So now they were celebrating sir Lancelot knighthood and the reinstatement of the order of the Dragonfly. 

<He deserved it> he said to Gaius as he watched Lancelot smiling in between the other knights and Arthia, the old man shrugged.

<If the princess had her way she would have changed the rules. As it was she merely bended them a little, she was lucky no written code had been made for the knights of the order of the Dragonfly.>

As he neared Gwen he noticed that Lancelot despite the looks the princess was trying to not send his way had eyes only for Gwen, he could see that the princess was hurt since she had gone such a length to make sure he became a knight and when Lancelot approached them with a smile he noticed she left the room for the balcony following her.

The moonlight was wrapping around her and made her look almost ethereal despite her sharp-edged gown of grey and red that had a warrior like look. 

<It seems you are the hero again, today.> he told her hoping to make her smile. And she did, only it was a sad smile and he didn’t like those.

<He deserved it -- she told him quietly -- I only gave him a chance to prove himself, the rest he did on his own.> she turned around leaning back on the railing with her elbows.

<Sometimes I wish I was no one, that I wasn’t the princess of the kingdom that I could simply turn around find a handsome and hardworking man and fall in love. Live free.> she looked down again and there were tears in her eyes. <A foolish dream.> she uttered turning around again.

<It’s not so foolish> he told her coming closer and leaning of the railing to see her face, she was looking at him with those blue eyes of hers and Merlin could do nothing but be there for her even if she didn’t return his feelings <Often I dream I was rich enough I could sleep in a real honest to God bed with those _silk sheets_ you love so much.> he jested hoping to make her smile.

<I am not letting you in my bed, if that’s what you are getting at> she deadpanned and he felt his ears burn up <Sorry I embarrassed you -- he turned to her confused, she gestured to his ears -- I do that sometimes and your ears become all red. I don’t do it consciously, my apologies.>

He cleared his voice <Er… no, that’s fine, I mean yes sometimes you embarrass me, but it’s just who you are, I’d rather you be yourself and embarrass me sometimes that you not being yourself, a little embarrassment I can survive.>

She smiled fondly looking at the night-sky again after a while of companionable silence he told her <And for what is worth I think he is an idiot, not noticing you.>

She shrugged <I’m not exactly friendly material, let alone wife material> she told him <I know this, I have accepted this. But,  _ Mer _ lin,  _ thank you _ it means a lot coming from you who are not afraid to tell me when I’m being an ass.>

And they watched together the stars moving in the sky.

* * *

Merlin had never seen so many injured people in the yard and was helping Gaius examining them and tend to them when Arthia and her knights, so Lancelot in tow too, entered the plaza, she immediately went to him and forgone her knights as they waited for her to return.

<What has happened?> she demanded, he just sighed as he held the broken arm of a little boy, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sleeve and huffed when his hair got stuck on it.

She rolled her eyes and wiped his bangs back with her fingers <Your hair needs a cut.> she told him unimpressed as she held them back with a leather stripe she had taken off her wrist knotting the ends of it just below his nape <There, now they shouldn’t bother you anymore.>

<Thank you.> he knew his ears were on fire but paid it no heed, they had become  _ domestic  _ sometimes and he enjoyed it. So let him enjoy it in peace.

<That doesn’t mean you don’t have to cut it, understood? The princess’ manservant must always be presentable.> she told him, he rolled his eyes but nodded <So what happened?> 

<Their village was attacked by a winged creature, the same one that attacked me and Lancelot.> he told her <Or so it seems.>

<Oh joy, so now I can have words with the _disrespectful beast_? Good to know. -- he loved when she grew all protective like that. He knew she considered him a friend and was content she cared enough to be offended on his behalf -- Do we know what kind of creature it is and how to defeat it?>

As they were talking they heard a shout and they turned to see the creature sweeping down and terrorizing those who were in the plaza. Arthia immediately drew her sword and bid her knights to do the same, Merlin watched her go with a terrorized expression and only then did he notice that Lancelot had held back.

<I’ll keep her safe for you, I promise.> the knight told him before running along. 

Luckily Arthia and the knights succeeded in scaring away the creature but as later they would find out the beast was a griffin and only magic could kill a griffin and if that wasn’t enough Arthia had to ride out to kill the beast without any magic for that was what Uther demanded. But luckily they had found the enchantment to kill the griffin it was a powerful one and as he tried it Gwen entered their rooms in a hife.

He had no choice but to try on the battlefield as Arthia and the others had already set out. As he arrived where they were battling the beast he noticed that only Lancelot was still standing and that Arthia was on the ground unconscious. He ran to her searching for her pulse and exhaled when he found it, strong and rithmic. 

<I told you I would keep her safe for you> Lancelot told him as they ran from the beast and he reached for a spear and his horse ready to plummet into it and kill him.

<Yes, at one point we’ll have to talk about this notion you have of protecting her  _ for me _ .> he told him tersely.

<I though the two of you… I mean the way you look at her..>

<Is not the way  _ she _ looks at  _ me _ , now I appreciate the thought but you should protect her because she’s  _ worthy _ of protection, not for me.> he helped him mount and told him <Now go and kill that damned beast so we can return home.>

As Lancelot charged he called all the magic he had to his aid and held his hand out trying the enchantment, only when he yelled it with Lancelot almost on the beast did the spear inflame blue and the fire engulfed the creature killing it. 

<Yes!> he cheered as he felt Arthia stir beside him waking up. As she came to he simply crunched to the ground and hugged her close her smell of wood, sandal and sweat after a fight permeating his nose <Lancelot did it! -- he told her -- the griffin is dead!> she smiled widely and hugged him back.

When they held the feast to celebrate Lancelot victory the man took Merlin to the side and apologized for assuming he and the princess were together even if still it was clear to him that Merlin had a crush on her telling him that he had heard him and knew about his secret, but that it was safe with him. And Merlin believed him.

  
  



	7. THE GATES OF AVALON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I have jumped ahead and left the events of the episode between Lancelot and this one out of the story, they simply came and went as in the show so I left them to be known.
> 
> In this Merlin find himself at loss when Arthia is put under a love spell by the Sidhes and ends up saving her when they want to sacrifice her to buy their return to Avalon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So here is the new chapter! Thanks again to anyone who has commented, left kudos or merely read the story! Thank you!
> 
> As always let me know what you think about it and do not be shy, leave a comment! :) I leave you with the chapter, hope you have a good read and a good day!
> 
> Bye, bye!

**6**

**THE GATES OF AVALON**

**M** erlin had not slept well those past nights, since the incident with Morgana and Edwin he had bad dreams, much worse than before. Since Morgana had fallen ill and he had used magic to cure both her and Uther and unmask Edwin he had kept dreaming about Morgana with snake-like eyes and Arthia dead in so many ways it was too many to count. That night he had dreamt of her drowning her body flowing over the water. 

Arthia had convinced him to go hunting to take their mind off all the situation with Morgana and Uther but Merlin knew she just wanted to run away from Gwen and Lancelot who were closer than ever. She was happy for Gwen, he was sure she was, still she had fancied Lancelot quite a bit and despite sure that nothing could happen between them she was hurt. 

He tripped on his own feet barging into Arthia from behind as she was about to shoot alerting the deer and it escaped. Arthia harrumphed a strange sound he had found she made when frustrated or annoyed. 

<Whaaaaaaat?> he asked innocently gathering the other animals she had caught. 

<You are a total buffoon aren’t you,  _ Mer _ lin?> she demanded her blond hair braided together in an intricate braid that fell off her right shoulder. 

<I was only asking> he defended himself.

<Who, pray tell? Me or deer? We are hunting Merlin, it requires speed, stealth and an  _ agile mind _ > she rambled smacking him on the forehead.

<Oh so you are able to do it with two out of three?> he countered. She was about to reply when a shout from the distance called their attention.

<Please no!> a man pleaded in the distance.

<Please let my father go!> they heard another man pray and as he looked at Arthia ready to intervene. There were four bandits and two men, one older and one slightly older than him. 

Arthia shoot one bandit and and threw her crossbow to the ground shoving one of the other bandits with a well-aimed kick to the chest, another one was coming to close at her back an Merlin enchanted a tree branch to fall on his head, she killed the other one with her dagger while the last one ran away. Arthia flipped the dagger in the air and resheathed it before he called after the running bandit.

<And let  _ that  _ be a lesson to you!> Arthia turned around looking at him beliwerded and he shrugged.

<I was covering your back> he assured her, she just rolled her eyes at him and turned to the two <Are you alright?> she asked.

The older man just nodded stiffly leaning on the shoulder of the younger one who had light brown hair so long they reached his waist and were braided in little braids with woven beads and sparkling green eyes. As he set them on Arthia Merlin felt the familiar twinge of jealousy and the uncharacteristic tingle of magic. Something was off.

<We are fine thanks to you.> the young man told her <I am Sol and this is my father. We are forever in your debt, my lady.>

Arthia smiled <Arthia Pendragon of Camelot at your service.> as far as things went the two seemed tired and creepy but not dangerous and as they were before the court they told of how they were originally from Tir-Mor and of how their home had been raided by bandit and they had barely escaped with their lives as they travelled to the eastern coast to some long lost relative of theirs. Uther upon hearing of what noble family they were offered them hospitality in Camelot which they gladly accepted. 

As that happened Sol had exchanged a look with Arthia smiling a beaming smile that had made her blush to the roots of her blond hair and it was as if warning bells had gone off in Merlin’s mind. Arthia had just barely gotten over her enamourment with sir Lancelot it seemed strange she’d just jump to another.

Morgana when introduced to the two had subtly told him the boy needed to go because she had dreamt of him as he watched Arthia’s body flow down the river, dead. Merlin had felt tingle all over when she had said so for the dream she had reminded him too much of the very dream he had had about Arthia but the night before.

He hadn’t believed Arthia to be in love and yet that seemed to be the case since she asked him to cover for her twice so that she could spend time with Sol, who everytime he saw him seemed more and more creepy.

_ For what is worth, Merlin I think it was worth it.  _ She had told him when she had learned he had been thrown to the stocks for lying to the king.  _ It was worth nothing _ , he would have wanted to say not able to discern what Sol had that had the princess so enamoured by him. 

Sir Lancelot was a thing. He was brave, honorable, handsome and honest a perfect golden knight and Merlin could understand why she’d fancy him, but Sol? Yes, he was a handsome fellow, three quarters of the female population of the castle could do nothing but swoon when he turned a corner or flashed a smile; but apart from that? Nothing.

As far as things went Lancelot too had noticed the change for he had cornered him for information.

<I don’t know what to tell you, alright? We met them in the woods, Arthia saved them from four bandits and  _ poof _ all the population of Camelot is swooning for this man, I mean I though Arthia had better taste than that. Suppose I was wrong.> he told his friend in a hiss.

<I can’t believe this, I swear she almost swooned the other day when he came to the training grounds to  _ watch her train _ .> Lancelot bit out obviously disgusted <I thought she cared for you.>

<She does -- he hurried to tell him -- but as a  _ friend _ , nothing more. I have accepted it, God she deserves someone who’ll give her the whole world just because she asked it. Not some coward all teeth and hair Sol.>

<I really can’t understand, for what I’ve gathered the knights even had bets on how long it would be before the two of you got together.> Lancelot admitted <And the lady Morgana had her bet too, saying you were too sensible to ever make your move so in end it would Arthia to knock some sense into you and…>

<You were betting on what now..?> Lancelot smiled sheepishly and Merlin felt his ears on fire.

<I mean you do know you aren’t so much discreet don’t you?> Lancelot tried lamely and Merlin just hid his face in his hands.

<It’s so obvious?> he cried out, his friend patted his back.

<For what is worth I believe she may care for you just as much as you care for her.> 

Merlin just blushed harder <Oh come on, man. There’s no need to be embarrassed, she’s quite the lady it’s not so hard to fall in love with her.>

<I have a crush! I am  _ not _ in love!> he protested but as he did they heard a voice from behind them that made his blood freeze.

<You have a crush?> he turned around only to see the princess clad only in a light pink robe, girly and feminine with her blonde hair left unbraided and falling to her waist, with Sol just behind her. 

And yet Merlin couldn’t take his eyes off her she looked so enchanting that he felt that he could barely breathe. <On who?> she seemed hurt <Why I am the only one not knowing?> 

So  _ that _ was why she was hurt, he hang his head and it was Lancelot who actually bit out, almost rudely <A girl from the lower town.> he saw Arthia avert her eyes and looking almost as if she was sorry. 

< _ Mer _ lin could I talk with you for a moment,  _ please _ ?> it was the  _ please  _ it made everything more difficult. How could he tell her no when she sounded like that. He nodded and followed her as Sol and Lancelot kept staring at each other in a non friendly way.

He followed her in an alcove and waited for her to actually talk <I am sorry, if I have done something to hinder our friendship I’m truly sorry.> he looked up seeing how upset she looked, she wouldn’t look him in the eyes but it was clear she was upset.

<What made you think you’ve done something to ruin our friendship?>

<You have a crush, friends are supposed to tell each other this kind of things, aren’t they? And I didn’t know so I thought that perhaps…> and she looked so frail, so heartbroken and damn vulnerable as she hugged herself tight still avoiding eye contact.

<I’m sorry I’ve been  _ remiss  _ in telling you this kind of things -- he apologized -- It’s not that I don’t trust you or that I don’t consider you a friend. You are my  _ best friend _ , but in these last weeks so many things happened I didn’t want to burden you with my  _ stupid _ crush.>

<If you like someone it’s not  _ stupid _ !> she told him swatting his chest and he let out a laugh. 

<So who’s this lucky lady?> she inquired with a soft smile. He was about to answer when they heard someone call for her and Arthia rolled her eyes.

< _ This  _ \- she motioned between them -- is not over, make no mistake.> he smiled as he watched her go and turned around muttering to himself.

<I really hope not.> as he turned he found himself face to face with Sol who looked quite more dangerous that he had ever seen.

<I was wondering  _ who _ was keeping her from let her go completely it seems that now I have my answer.> he told him watching him intently and Merlin felt every nerve of his body on fire as the familiar tingle of magic returned to his bones.

<I don’t know what you are talking about,  _ my lord _ , now if you don’t mind I have chores to do.> he told him squarely making way but the man only grabbed his elbow as he watched his face with his sparkling green eyes that looked almost inhuman.

<What, what does a lowly servant has so special to make a princess care for him so much? Trust him so much?> he wondered out loud and Merlin felt as if the man wasn’t actually asking him.

Yet he replied all the same.

<I wouldn’t underestimate me if I were you -- he told him lowly -- I am her best friend and I will protect her even from herself if needed be.>

<Such a loyalty. It’ll be such a pity when she’ll break your heart in a million pieces.> Sol told him before turning and leaving as Merlin shivered from head to toe. Whoever this man was he was trouble.

* * *

_ In a flash of anger his eyes changed color.  _ Merlin couldn’t really fathom  _ what  _ those two were, but surely they were dangerous and magic. And even if Gaius had explained to him about the Sidhe he still couldn’t quite wrap his mind about it, especially not since Sol had asked permission to marry Arthia and when Uther had laughed it off Arthia had disrespected him which had resulted in Uther threatening to kill both Aulfric and Sol.

<Get out> she was packing, that enchanting enchanted idiot was packing.

<I thought the king was a bit harsh.>

<I don’t need your pity,  _ Mer _ lin. Go to the  _ girl friend  _ you like so much.> her tone was unkind and he had to repress a wince. 

<But I thought he had a point. You barely know one another.> he told her gently <I know you think you are in love with Sol but…>

She turned around all fury and heavy breath clicking her tongue <Who are you to know or much less argue what I think?>

<I’m your friend, someone who cares about you. -- he told her ignoring the pain at her phrase - and…>

<You miscontrue, Merlin. You are my  _ servant  _ not my friend.>

<He casted a spell on you! You are enchanted you don’t know what you are saying.> but she kept packing and Merlin… he really saw red. He grabbed her from her forearms and shoved her against a wall her blue eyes looked almost violet surely a consequence of the enchantment and were widened.

<Stop being unreasonable,  _ Arthia _ ! -- he snapped -- I care about you, I would support you if I believed him to be your true love.>

<And who is, tell me?,  _ you? _ Don’t make me laugh!> she had never be so hurtful and unkind but the way her eyes were, as if asking for help he didn’t know what to do <Sol and I, we will elope, my father won’t be able to say nothing about it and…>

… He kissed her. He bloody kissed her. And her lips were rigid under his own, but ever so soft and after a while he felt her kiss him back, when he finally let her lips go they were puffy and as he gazed in her eyes they were surprised but clear and blue again. He let out a breath and rested his forehead against her shoulder. She smiled softly.

<Thank God.> he muttered against the skin of her bare shoulder. 

<I told you they would try to keep us apart.> Sol voice made him go rigid as he stood straight and turned around <Now they are even using Merlin, you know he is in love with that lower town girl, they are trying to trick you.> he added as he stalked closer. Merlin stiffen as he felt Arthia go rigid and taking a step back from him and going closer to Sol who was whispering words that sounded suspiciously like magic. 

<Yes, I see all to clearly now.> Arthia said in a cold voice and when her eyes met his they were blood red as a signal of the enchantment. The voice of Aulfric boomed from behind him and Merlin felt the blood rush in his veins as he was catapulted to the stone wall and fell unconscious. 

When he came to he met the worried eyes of Lancelot and Gaius and as he tried to sit up he felt like his head was going to explode. 

<What happened?> Gaius asked and Merlin made a face.

<I confronted Arthia about Sol and she said she wanted to elope, you were right she was enchanted, for what purpose I don’t know.> he told the man <Anyway I had managed to bring her back to reality when Sol and Aulfric arrived, they took me by surprise re-enchanted her and shoved me magically in the wall.> 

<You had managed to break their spell? -- Gaius asked interested -- that’s quite impressive, Sidhe magic is like nothing I’ve seen before, that you could easily break their spell…>

Merlin felt his ears on fire and he felt Lancelot laughing <Oh I see> Gaius muttered to what Merlin did not know. 

<I have to go and save her. -- he turned to Gaius -- I dreamt about Arthia drowning and so did Morgana, she also dreamt of Sol beside her as he killed her. Gaius where can they have brought her?> 

<They could have brought her to the Lake of Avalon there stays the Gates of the Eternal Youth world, from where the Sidhe comes. Perhaps they want to buy entrance to Avalon with Arthia’s life, it is said if a prince or a princess is sacrificed to the Sidhe those who wishes it can enter Avalon.> Gaius replied.

Merlin nodded <That must be it.> he made to get on his feet but his head seemed to want to kill him, still he gritted his teeth and forced himself on his feet, Lancelot both and Gaius tried to keep him up but he held them at distance.

<I’m fine, I have to go save her.> he told them as he turned around.

<Let at least Lancelot come with you, Merlin.> Gaius warned <Sidhe are powerful and dangerous creatures and the hold they have on their prey is often unbreakable even in death.>

<Not Arthia, she was strong enough to fight it before, she’ll recover from it just fine.> Merlin assured him as he and Lancelot prepared to leave.

<I hope so -- the physician nodded to himself -- I hope so.>

Merlin and Lancelot saddled two horses and the launched them in a desperate run against time as the Sidhes and Arthia had already be gone some time. Merlin couldn’t let anything happen to her, it was not only for Camelot, yes the kingdom wouldn’t survive without Arthia it would go to ruin but Merlin himself would not survive her death. He didn’t want to.

And like that the realization hit him full forced, so strong and he almost fell off the saddle. He loved, he was in love with her, strongly and deeply and he would be content to stay by her side and bask in her brightness even she wouldn’t ever love him back.

The sacrifice was almost done when Merlin and Lancelot arrived at the Lake of Avalon, Aulfric was already summoning his Fay similars and Sol stood in the water waist deep with an unconscious Arthia in his arms her long blond hair on the surface of the water her white dress flowing around her. Seeing her so vulnerable and almost killed Merlin just snapped and not even Lancelot could hold in back.

<Enough! -- he yelled at the man, his eyes shining golden his hand extended as he shoved him magically so that he fell to the ground -- You  _ will not  _ sacrifice  _ my princess _ .> he told them his eyes blazing as Lancelot launched himself against Sol shoving him in the water as they battled for dominance and Merlin and Aulfric studied each other.

<You have magic -- the Sidhe uttered surprised -- Does  _ your princess  _ know about it, I don’t believe she does, she’d kill you if she ever were to find out, wouldn’t she?> Aulfric told him <I’m actually doing you and your kind a favour for she will only strengthen her father’s rule and kill you all, starting with you.>

<Arthia will do what she believes right, but she’s kind and generous and she’ll not kill innocents without reason. -- he told him, his voice full of certainty -- I’ve seen the world she’s meant to build so bright and beautiful and I won’t let anything stand in her path.> he said ready to battle his much more experienced opponent.

Sol’s grunt brought his father attention to him as Lancelot run him through with his sword, the Sidhe screamed his eyes shining with barely contained magic. Merlin turned around and approached Lancelot as he went in the water ankle deep as the knight held the still unconscious princess out to him, Merlin wrapped his arms around her and wiped her wet hair from her face as the Sidhe fell to his knees.

<My son! My son was not responsible of any sin -- the man cried out -- why have you done such a thing? He was almost free!>

<That freedom’s price was too high if he had actually sacrificed her he’d be no more sinless and the fact that he was ready to kill her in order to see a place he was exiled from mean he was sinning.> Merlin told him as he carried the princess out of the water and stood watching the fallen Sidhe.

The man glared at him <Who are you to judge us? You who hide your true power and nature from the woman you love?>

Merlin just caressed Arthia’s face when she groaned still unconscious <I am Merlin of Ealdor the Once and Future King’s protector -- he told him -- and she is and will be the defender of all that is right and noble and just.> he just shook his head <You are free to go, live with the notion your son died because you were too stubborn to see the truth.> he turned around and motioned for Lancelot to help him to secure Arthia to an horse. 

As he made sure she was saddled he felt the hairs on the back his neck stand up and the familiar tingle of a danger, a magical one he turned around his eyes flashing golden as he watched Aulfric using his staff against him again. But it took but one flash of his eyes for the ex-Sidhe to explode in little fragments of magic that bind themselves to the land around the lake.

* * *

When Arthia finally woke up she felt dizzy and she had an headache that promised to be the end of her. She took a moment to understand she was in the physician chambers with Gaius that was carefully tending to a wet looking and a bit bruised Lancelot, she turned her glance around and found the person she was searching for: Merlin was fast asleep his arms crossed before his chest, his head hanged to the side with his dark raven black hair falling to cover his eyes, he seemed to be snoring lightly. He seemed so tired but also so innocent, almost like a baby even if he was no baby. He was taller than her and those stupid ears of his were bigger than her palm and… why was he suddenly so…  _ fascinating?  _ Since when did she notice those little details about him?  _ You know since when.  _ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Morgana told her.

<Oh you finally woke up> Gaius eyes were too insistent to her face and Arthia wondered how long had he watched her observing Merlin.

<What happened? -- she tried to remember something, anything but nothing came to mind -- I… we were hunting, we saved two men… My father offered them hospitality and I… Oh God what was I thinking?> she let her head fall against the pillow.

<We did wonder why you suddenly seemed so taken with  _ that _ ... > Lancelot jested <Merlin couldn’t quite comprehend how could you fall so easily with him.>

Arthia gasped suddenly a sensation she was sure she had never felt before grabbing at her stomach.  _ I care about you, I would support you if I believed him to be your true love. _ All about it seemed strange and misty almost like a dream but she didn’t think she could conjure the sensation of the wall against her back, of a surprising strong body against her and of lips on hers, so tender and rough together. She felt herself blush under Lancelot scrutiny as her eyes fell on the sleeping form of Merlin.

<What happened?> she asked lamely diverting her gaze. Lancelot arched a brow.

<Do you really not remember?> he asked.

<I remember something about Merlin trying to talk me out of it, I said some hurtful things… then nothing.> Lancelot nodded.

<Aulfric and Sol were Sidhe a powerful kind of Fay, they wanted to sacrifice you to buy Sol’s way back to Avalon. They enchanted you. Thank God Merlin understood you were under a spell and came to me, we both rode out to save you.>

<You defeated them?> she asked, he nodded.

<It was mostly Merlin thought. He is thoughter than he looks, he disarmed Aulfric from behind as I killed Sol, without his staff Aulfric was mostly vulnerable and when he endangered you again Merlin snapped and killed him.> Lancelot told her. Her eyes widened as she took in her manservant face.

<He  _ killed someone _ ?> she asked. 

<Why, you think he couldn’t defend you?> 

<That’s not it -- she snapped her eyes on fire -- only, Merlin is always so cheerful and just…  _ good _ , killing someone even if that someone is evil… it leaves a trace on you I didn’t want him to ever know such a thing.> she justified.

<You truly care about him> it was not a question she just shrugged, having completely forgotten the old physician but not at all embarrassed.

<Of course I do, he is my best friend -- she told them -- He’s the only person I’d trust with my life, no offence Lancelot.>

<None taken. -- the knight smiled -- for what is worth I think there wasn’t even a choice for Merlin, with your life in danger… he’d never let anything happen to you.>

< _ I  _ am supposed to be the protector of the people… I didn’t want him to have to do that choice.> she protested.

<I don’t think there’s much you can do, he cares for you for him I don’t it’s a choice I believe it’s just how things are meant to be.> Gaius told her squeezing her shoulder <He would do just about anything to make sure you were safe. He’s loyal it is one of his most admiring qualities.>

Arthia merely nodded <No one shall know about this -- she said them -- my father must never known that there was magic in his halls. He’ll go to a mad-man hunt. I just tried to elope and then you brought me back, am I understood? Our people can’t suffer for my father’s hate anymore.>

<You… you consider your people even the magical ones?> Lancelot asked surprised, Arthia just shrugged.

<When I went to search for the leaf of the Morteus flower I’ve had help or I would have died. -- she admitted -- magical help, whoever it was saved my life. Perhaps magic is like a sword, it matters not having it but how you wield it if for the people or against them.> she told them, in that moment Merlin snapped on his feet suddenly woken up.

<What…? No I shall not muck no horse...s> he turned around red in the face <I was asleep sorry.>

And her laugh, her first laugh after so much time was suddenly true and genuine like ringing bells; musical and contagious <Oh  _ Mer _ lin I think you deserve to do it after the way you hit me around the head to make sure I would came back.> she blinked at him innocently.

He took some time to understand  _ this  _ was to be their official version of what had happened. He nodded.

<Since I did it for your own good you won’t do it, just this time?> he asked hopefully. 

<Give me some time to think about it, would you. I still feel dizzy no good condition to take decisions, wouldn’t you agree?>

  
  



	8. TH BEGINNING OF THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds a druid boy and decide to help him escape the guards in doing so he ask for the help of the lady Morgana that grows immediately close to the boy and Arthia too, learning of him staying in Morgana's chambers decide to help.
> 
> Now here, on the help part, we diverge from the show because I had always asked myself how things may have changed if Mordred grew up without hate for Camelot and under the loving cures of both Morgana and Merlin getting to know Arthia little by little, trusting her. In the end maybe things will end the same or they won't I haven't decided yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> I should have updated tomorrow but since I have a too much long seminary at the uni (it will take most of my day) I wouldn't have been able so, since the chapter was already ready I decided to post it early. 
> 
> From next week onward I will update on Wednesday save for occasions like this one in which I will either update on Tuesday or on Thursday.
> 
> With that I hope you have a good read and hope you'll let me know what you think of the story so far and how you think things will change (will they?) with the changes I've made to Mordred's plot.

**THE BEGGING OF THE END**

_ **H**elp! Please!  _ Merlin almost staggered taken aback from the desperation of the little voice he could hear in his mind. 

He turned looking around himself as he saw the chaos and ruckus provoked by a druid who having come to Camelot to buy provision had been arrested but had used magic to make sure his son was safe, son that currently was pleading and afraid and calling with his mind...and… hunched behind a empty barrel. His eyes were as blue as the sky and his little scared face was pale and pleading as their eyes met.

_ Please! Help! _ , the kid pleaded again and Merlin could do nothing but run to his side, the little boy had been wounded and looking in his eyes the young warlock knew there was only one thing to do. He had to save this boy,  _ he himself  _ could be in the same situation. 

When Morgana finally opened the door to her chambers he drew a breath of relief <Please, I don’t know where to hid him. He needs help.> he pleaded the lady heard the commotion and asked him silently if he was the cause of such a chaos. Merlin only nodded.

<Please, my lady, he is only a kid. He doesn’t deserve the fate of other of his kind.> Morgana merely nodded and let them in her chambers closing the door after they were securely inside.

<What happened?>

<He’s a druid boy, they captured his father. -- Merlin told her as they hid the boy behind her dressing screen and he inspected his wound -- He’s injured, it’s more deep than I had originally thought this will need tend I don’t know what to do…>

<You should ask Gaius…> Morgana was saying when they heard her door being opened and someone barging in full force. They both jumped at the sight that met them. Merlin eyes followed those of the lady to the intruder only to find Arthia looking at them with an hurt expression on her face. Her hair had been left unbind and they fell around her face she was dressed in a blue and grey gown as her eyes narrowed.

<You two know where the boy is. -- she told them, it didn’t sound like a question -- are you harboring him? Father won’t care it’s you Morgana, he’ll kill him.>

<As thing stand the boy may die anyway -- the lady snapped -- and what Uther is doing is wrong, I know it, you know it.>

<I’m not saying your wrong only…> 

_ Emrys…  _ the boy called and Merlin turned around and cruched next to him as the boy looked at him with his sad eyes.  _ Why does the morther of future not understand? Does she stand against us?  _ Merlin’s eyes widened understanding the boy meant Arthia by that.

_ _

_ She doesn’t  _ he promised  _ just… she’s just a bit afraid.  _ He justified, he turned around again and his eyes fell on her, she looked so torn and he just knew what might help her overcome her fear of magic, fears her father had instilled in her since she was but an infant.

He extended his hand trying to convey how important this was to him. <Please,  _ Arthia _ \-- he said to her -- he’s just a boy, he did nothing wrong.>

<He studied magic, his kind does.> she told him and Merlin realized how much Uther had indoctrinated her that everything magic was also evil.

<Some don’t -- he promised -- some are born with it. Please he’s just a kid, Arthia, you are the protector of the defenceless isn’t he someone worthy of protection too?> 

She eyed his proffered hand then gingerly took it as she let him guide her behind the dressing screen. The boy was afraid it was clear but the moment she set her sight on him Merlin saw the woman he had seen during the purge comforting a dying stranger unafraid of catch whatever that illness was emerge again as she crunched before the boy.

<I will not hurt you -- she promised the boy -- what is your name?> the boy looked at Merlin as to ask for permission and when he nodded oddly proud of how easily the princess had relented he boy looked at her.

<Mordred.>

<Alright Mordred. Here it’s very dangerous for you, there is somewhere we may take you to make sure you are looked after?> she asked sweetly and not for the first time Merlin was astounded by the change in her demeanor, she could be bratty and spoiled, then she could be stern and obtuse and stubborn and then she could be sweet and caring and gentle. 

<My papa...> the boy tried but Arthia sent him a look that could mean only one thing the man would not survive if he had survived the capture at all, Merlin had been too preoccupied by Mordred to actually take care of it too.

<Someone other than your papa? – she asked – like your mama?> the boy made a face and then snuggled, more closed off that he had been at the beginning.

<My mama has gone to the heaven when I was really little she's there waiting for us one day.> he told her and he saw how soft Arthia's eyes had grown.

<I'm sure that my mama is keeping her company then, since she too has gone to the heavens some time ago, when I was really really little and I'm sure that Morgana's mama and papa too are there making sure your mama isn't lonely.> she promised and Merlin realized how much she must have missed the mother she had never knew. 

<Where would you like to go, then, Mordred? I cannot assure to keep you safe here as my father is searching the city for you.>

<I don't want to leave Emrys! – the boy cried out – please Emrys! Don't let her make me leave!>

Merlin crunched at the boy side immediately grasping his little hand in his <Mordred my name is  _ Merlin _ and I have no power to tell her what she may do or not do. She's in charge here.> he told the boy sweetly <if you don't want to go, though, I'm sure we can think of something.> he promised although he had no business making such a promise.

Arthia sighed < _ Mer _ lin, may I talk to you? – when he only hummed Arthia got on her feet and crossed her arms across her chest – in private.> Merlin nodded, he messed Mordred hair with a smile and turned to follow Arthia out of Morgana's rooms. 

The princess turned to her father's ward <That wound need to be tended, Morgana why don't you go call Gaius and be sure to swore him to secrecy.>

<How do we know he won't betray us to Uther?> Morgana demanded not quite sure they could trust the old physician not to betray them to his king and old friend. 

<Gaius practiced magic before the purges – Arthia answered nonplussed which actually surprised Merlin for he didn't know she had known – he won't betray us to my father.> she assure and Morgana although she looked tempted to speak up her uncertainty about that shut up and nodded. 

So Arthia lead Merlin back in her chambers then turned around her face pale and worry in her features and she sighed <The boy cannot stay here, he is not safe.> she told him in a tone that betrayed how torn she felt about it. 

<I know he's not safe here, but he is not safe out there either> he countered hoping she may listen to him <he doesn't deserve his father's fate, Arthia, he doesn't. He's just a child, a child born with magic who has done nothing to deserve the harsh punishment your father is so keen on serving him.>

She looked down her wavy hair perfectly framing her lovely face. She had never looked more beautiful and sad than in that moment. 

<While you were poisoned and I was questing for the leaf of the Morteus flower and met with that witch, Nimueh, I've had help.> she admitted < _ magic  _ help, someone sent a light to guide me out of the darkness and back home safe and sound.> 

Consciously Merlin had not realized she would have cared for it or even considered it so he stayed silent <I know magic is not the source of all evils, but I was raised to believe it is evil. Now, I'm not saying the child is evil.> she told him <but he is magic, I cannot protect him if he stays.>

<Why not? If you can't who can?>

<I am not infallible,  _ Mer _ lin. And I have a duty to my father,  _ my king _ , I'm already betraying him by helping the druid boy. To harbor him and hiding under my father's nose... I can't grow attached,  _ Mer _ lin. I just can't.>

He took a step closer and she let him, this time he was the one in her personal space as she gazed in his eyes with her steady blue sapphires. <Do you know how they call you? – he asked her – how the druid boy referred to you? He called you  _ mother of the future _ . You know I was born in Cenred kingdom I am used to magic and magic users you don't even know how strongly and steadfastly they believe in you.>

<You've met many magic-users?> she asked quietly suddenly surveying him with analytical eyes. He gulped, but nodded <Then  _ tell me _ , tell me how can I help that boy? A boy I don't understand to live here with you and be safe? I don't know how.>

He tried to say something but she held her hand up to silence him <You all tell me all these things. My father raised me to rule one day from the day I was grown enough to walk, his ward demand of me that I just throw to the wind all that was taught to me for what she believes right, you tell me all is lost without me and that they call me  _ mother of the future _ , but I am only human. I am only a girl with one too many layers of chainmail.> she sat on her bed her eyes downward <I am only a girl who never knew her mother how can I be the  _ mother of the future _ ? How? Tell me and I shall do it.>

And in that moment he felt for her, yes she was bratty, spoiled and confrontational but she was also sad and lonely. He crunched by her and grasped her hand in his.

<You asked me once to be your hands where you cannot reach. And I'm telling you I don't know either how to do what is asked of you.  _ But I believe in you _ . If you think the boy has to be out of Camelot than there is where we'll take him, if you think you can protect him inside of it than that we will do.>

<How, how can you be so sure? When we met you told me I was an ass and a prat.> she laughed softly. He smiled.

<I've told you. I've seen you, now. I cannot unsee you. And I will always be here when you need to hear that you are being a prat. No one is asking you to be perfect or to never make a mistake or take a false step, I'm just saying you have to be steadfast and I'll be by your side, what are best-friends for, anyway?>

she smiled, a tearful smile and nodded <Fine. You think you can make up a visit to Ealdor?> she mused. He furrowed his brows.

<Why would I need to..?>

<Oh but to go and bring your little brother back here to be a ward and true apprentice under Gaius.> she told him. And with that he realized she had already found a way out of this.

<You will stay out of the city for some time, go visit your mother if you wish so that she may be informed she's gained a new son and that I myself will make sure he'll have all he could ask for. Then when the time is right Mordred will be out of the city and you shall enter it together, in the meantime I will lead the search myself so that Mordred may not be found and all shall be well, I doubt that my father will have anything to say about you and your brother he'll be too concerned with this false threat that he won't even connect the dots.>

<You had already decided> he told her quite impressed with her rapid thinking she shrugged.

<Morgana seem to have grown attached to the boy already. – she told him – I know her, she won't let anything happen to that boy. And he too wish to stay with you. He has no father or mother who can take care of him. And Gaius may actually need someone to take over in some years.>

<And I couldn't do it?> Merlin mused almost offended. She made a face, a false annoyed face.

< _ Mer _ lin, I have no doubt you could be a physician if you ever put your mind to it, but you already have a role here, don't you?>

<And if I don't wish to be a servant for life?>

<You don't have a choice – she laughed soflty – when you accepted to help me it was life-job I am afraid.>

Gaius had not been really happy about the fact he had to harbor another magic-user under his roof but the boy seemed to have bewitched him too and although the Dragon, when asked, had said the boy needed to die Merlin had not cared about what the old beast said.

The creature said Mordred was the darkness to Arthia's light and that one day he would grow resentful and kill her in battle but he had no intention of letting some long foretold destiny change the light the saw in the irises of the boy.  _ He was good _ , Merlin was certain and he would make sure that none loved Arthia more than little Mordred who already saw both her and Morgana as two older sisters and him as an older brother.

As Arthia had imagined Uther had been furious about the boy disappearance that when Merlin had returned from Ealdor with a little brother he had merely asked who was with him and Arthia had told him that that was Merlin's little brother Mordred that had come to be an apprentice under Gaius since he was so interested in healing. Uther had not contested her especially when she told him with her straighter face that she had also informed him of the boy long before Merlin went to retrieve him and simply he wasn't listening to her. Uther felt compelled to even apologise to her for not listening and all was well. For now.

****   
  



	9. Excalibur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthia is crowned officially as Uther' heir and a wraith comes back from death with a vengeance.
> 
> She has an encounter with an overgrown lizard and a "talk" with Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks around the corner*  
Helloooooooo, so, I haven't updated in a while... sorry? To be true I had lost the file with all the plot stretched and the chapter done... and no matter how I tried to replicate this chapter - which I had already written down, and lost - I just wasn't satisfied with it...
> 
> But here we are, last comment made me want to update again so I rewrote the chapter again, even if I am not satisfied of it as I was of the original chapter.
> 
> Sooooooooo, sorry for the delay. Hope you like the chapter.

**8**

**EXCALIBUR**

**C** amelot was buzzing with energy and excitement. 

The entire city was feasting for princess Arthia would finally be crowned heir of Uther Pendragon and crowned princess of Camelot, future king. The day of the feast Uther was feeling quite generous and had wine and bread distributed to the lower town and to all the towns nearby and gave the order that to be done in all of Camelot. If that did something was only make Arthia more loved by the smallfolk that she already was. 

He had lost count of the number of people who had stopped him as he walked down the street to send their best wishes to the princess since everyone knew he was her manservant and the one she had defied her father to save. King Bayard of Mercia too had sent his regards and with them a gift for the new princess of the kingdom. In the letter he had sent to congratulate the princess on her achievement the king had sent a box with a necklace of white-rosy little pearls that he said it had belonged to his late wife and would have belonged to his daughter had she lived past infancy. In the letter the man said it was given to princess Mel of Mercia over a century prior by the then queen of Camelot, queen Ysolde as nameday present. So the pearls had come full circle returning from where they had come from. 

He himself had laid out the gown she was to wear at her coronation and Gwen had taken over to make sure she shone as bright as every star of the sky (her words not his). And oh, did she shine. She was the most breathtakingly beautiful he had ever seen her. Her blonde hair shone as if liquid gold and were pinned back from her face save for two wavy strands that framed her, they cascaded in an intricate braid down her back and she was clad in a dark red and black gown with a high neckline and sharp-edged shoulder-straps with a dragon-head brooch to pin her one—shoulder deep-red cape that fell down her back and almost to the floor. Her pale face was clean and rosy cheeked and her lips had been tinted blood red. She looked like a fay from a dream walking down the aisle of the throne room. Behind her stood ser Leon, head of the Knight of Camelot and her dear friend and ser Lancelot for now only member of the Order of the Dragonfly. She strode inside with careful and purposed steps and all the court held its breath as she fell to her knees before her father as he offered her the golden scepter and posed a golden coronet on her head.

<Do you, Arthia Pendragon promise to defend and protect the land of Camelot and its people even if necessary at cost of your own life?> he asked her, his voice booming and his face with pride dancing in his eyes.

<I swear>

<And do you swear to always abide to the laws of Camelot and to be a truthful and just ruler and to defend our sacred land from those who dare to endanger it?>

<I swear> she told the audience with a stable breath and stead-fast voice. 

<Then as you are heir apparent to the throne of Camelot, beloved princess of its people, my only daughter and the hero of the folk, I now nominate you crown princess and heir to the throne of Camelot. You may rise.>

Arthia did as asked and got to her feet, her father took her face in his hands and bestowed a kiss on her forehead before gesturing for her to assess the crowd as she did she watched the court held its breath until ser Leon and the knights hailed loudly.

<Long live princess Arthia!> as the court clapped and she smiled softly.

Merlin smiled as his eyes fell on Mordred. He had accompanied Gaius at the feast in his role of apprentice and ward of the physician and in the month that had passed since the day he had met the boy, the druid had grown impossibly closer to both Gaius and Morgana and was finding life in Camelot to be agreeable with him more than life in the wild always running for his life.

The boy too was chanting and clapping excitedly for if he considered Morgana as a sister he loved deeply and him as the hero of the fairy-tails that had been told to him since he was a baby, he had grown attached to Arthia too calling her  _ mother of the future _ and keeping to believe she would reinstall magic in Camelot and make sure all people alike lived free under the rightful ruler and his smile grew.

<So how does it feel to be the manservant of the crowned princess of Camelot?> Gwen elbowed him as his eyes followed her as she received the well-wishes of the court and of whoever would give them to her freely.

<It is such an honor cleaning her dirty socks.> he muttered shrugging.

<You are proud of her. – Gwen countered – I can see it in your face.> 

<Of course I am proud! Those socks are really clean!> Gwen rolled her eyes as she gave Lancelot a beaming smile as he advanced to them.

Knighthood agreed with him, he was more confident and sure of himself, and he smiled at his friend too and Merlin could do nothing but watch as he offered her his arm as he asked her to dance to which she refused since she was only a servant and Lancelot merely smiled and lead her to the balcony from where Merlin could still see them dancing together under the moonlight.

He was happy for both of his friends for they had found that kind of love that could never die and as people kept dancing around him he lost sight of the princess who, after having shared her first dance with her father had simply mingled with the crowd. 

<They do make a wonderful couple.> he almost jumped when her voice startled him and he felt his ears on fire when he realized that up close she was even more beautiful that she had been as she had been crowned crown princess of Camelot. 

He looked back at Gwen and Lancelot not even dancing anymore just smiling and looking in each other eyes as they held each other. He felt her sight.

<I am sorry – he told her truthfully, for he was happy for the two of them but was sorry for her, she dismissed him with a gesture as if there was no need – really, I am, you too deserve that kind of love.>

She looked at him carefully as if assessing him <Thank you> she told him in the end <but we both know that it'll be highly doubtful that I will not only find but live that kind of love. I have too many duties.> she said <and anyway I am happy for them. I know Gwen since we were children and I love her dearly and I think she really deserves a man like Lancelot. They are both so pure and full of hope.>

<And you are a princess, one day you'll be the first queen regnant of Camelot there will be many who will love you.>

<But will they love me for  _ me _ or for the crown I have on my head? – she told him wisely – I suppose we shall see. At least I'll have you to knock me on the head when I'm being unreasonable.> she jested.

<You can count on me always,  _ my princess _ .> he told her doing a small, jesting bow. She punched him on the arm and rolled her eyes.

<Stop being a smartass  _ Mer _ lin.>

<It's not possible> he countered with a smile and her deep blue eyes were dancing with mirth when she grinned unapologetic.

<Soooo, is this lower town girl of yours here tonight?> she asked her eyes deeply set on him and Merlin almost choked on his own spit.

< _ My _ lower town girl?> he asked sounding unsure.

<Yes,  _ oh don't make that face _ , the one you have a crush on!> she told him watching around <Do I know her?> she wriggled her eyebrows and Merlin almost wanted to strangle Lancelot with his bare hands, if he hadn't provoked him into admitting his crush on the princess she would have never heard them and no one would have made up a girl from the lower town.

<I am afraid not,  _ your highness _ . – he coughed, his ears on fire – anyway she isn't really interested so... I don't think things will work out for us.>

<That just won't do, Merlin! You can't give up on love like that! – she emphasised each word of the next sentence with a hit on his chest – you are  _ no quitter _ , Merlin of Ealdor and I won't have you pine for a woman who doesn't like you and waste your life away!> 

She was so forceful that sometimes Merlin questioned why he was so infatuated with her. And yet her antics made his heart soar and his smile grow bigger and bigger. She must have noticed for she furrowed her brows and was about to ask something when they heard banging and turned around startled. They were again inches apart but this time Merlin did not move, not even of a step away from her as her hand went to her side in search for her sword only to find it gone. Merlin's eyes grew as sources when he realized he had already seen her clenching her fist against her steel-naked hip-bone. He had dreamt of a warrior without sword.  _ She  _ was the warrior without sword that had hunted his dream since he was old enough to understand what he had dreamt. 

Ha caught Mordred gaze as the two magic-users felt the same presence, the same chilling to the bone feeling of death and sorrow. The man was clad in an all black armour and a blacker helmet he didn't take off his head. He strode inside and Merlin could feel the tingle of magic making the hair on the back of his head to stand up, so he gripped Arthia's wrist in his hand and discreetly lead her behind himself. He felt her grow rigid at the motion but suddenly he felt her hands on his back and on his shoulders as if the princess was letting him protect her only if he let her protect and support him in return. 

The black knight threw the gauntlet on the floor just before their feet and Merlin got to stop Arthia just in time as another knight he didn't even know accepted the challenge. The challenge was to the death at midday and Arthia was worried out of herself. She didn't know the knight personally but that night he had congratulated her and he had taken the challenge in her place and she felt as if she owed him, reason why she had gone to wish him luck for the impending duel.

Merlin and Mordred had both questioned Gaius as to why he seemed so suspicious of the man but only the next day did the physician told them what he had found and what the duel had confirmed. The black knight was actually the spirit called back from death of Tristan De Bois brother of queen Igraine and uncle of Arthia that was in search of vengeance against Uther and Camelot. The knight had been practically trapassed by the other knight sword and yet he had stood on his feet and killed his opponent throwing the gauntlet again to whoever would accepted his challenge. 

Arthia was furious because even if the knight actually always threw the challenge at her feet somebody else always accepted as a mean to make sure she wouldn't get hurt especially after the death of the first knight. The princess was so desperate after the first three duels that she even asked Mordred if he knew of some kind of magic that could actually defeat the knight. The boy had said sheepishly that he did not knew much only that a spirit could be called back from the death but only his body would return and it would do as ordered by those who had issued the calling. 

When Arthia asked how to defeat such an opponent Gaius could do nothing but tell that only the creature that lived under the castle, the dragon, could actually know something about such a powerful magic. So Arthia had taken Merlin by the elbow and with ser Lancelot they had descended the steps down in the cave of the dragon.

The creature was quite surprised to see all three of them and had saluted the princess with his mirthful greeting <And here comes the  _ mother of the future _ – he had told the annoyed princess – such a little human for such a heavy burden.> he had then turned to them and had greeted Merlin as an old friend making clear that they had already chatted before, thing that Arthia didn't seem to keen on. 

<Cut the pleasantries, dragon – she had snapped such a tiny thing against such a powerful creature – We need your help.> 

Both him and Lancelot had looked at her as if she were crazy but she had not given an inch not even when the dragon had roared and  _ breathed fire  _ in a clear display of who was more powerful. 

<If what you say it's true, girl, I suggest you be more well mannered, in my time princesses cowered at the sight of dragons.> 

<Not  _ this  _ princess. – she had told him quietly but stubbornly – Camelot will fall in chaos if you don't help us.>

<I don't see how this is going to matter to me,  _ girl _ . – the dragon told her – Camelot has betrayed me and my kind.>

Arthia rolled her eyes <Your  _ kind _ was threat to the peaceful people of Camelot! Burning crops and killing people by burning them to the bone! You shall find no pity in me other than the pity for a majestic creature that deserved a swift death and not a decade long prisony.>

The dragon had then turned its head to Merlin and had commented <Now I understand – he told him – you've become impossibly confrontational, I suppose she's to blame.> 

Merlin wanted to barf because he knew to what the dragon was referring to when he had defied him about Mordred and thought he knew being close to Arthia was rapidly changing him he didn't think it was a bad thing. They enanched each-other qualities and edges, and yes he had become more confrontational but only because he had seen how strongly she fought for what was right.

Arthia ever the hero had took a step in the direction of them, placing herself between the breathing fire overgrown lizard and the warlock her hand extended as to make sure the dragon did not come any closer. Merlin saw the appreciation in the dragon's orbs as he saw how fiercely she protected those she cared about. 

< _ Very well _ – he told her – I will tell you what you need for your undead problem. The only way to kill a wraith is to defeat it in battle with a sword forged with magic and blessed by dragonfire.>

<Where can we find such a sword?> Arthia asked as Merlin exchanged a glance with Lancelot who looked almost ill at seeing the princess confronting face to face with a giant breathing fire lizard. 

< _ You can't _ . Your father made sure that such a weapon could not be wielded against him ever and made sure all were forgotten or destroyed. You have to forge it.> the dragon replied as he gazed in Arthia's eyes long and deep.

The princess exhaled a sigh <So there's nothing we can do...> she muttered defeated the dragon emitted some sort of guttural noise.

<I didn't say that,  _ girl _ . You are a princess, I am sure that finding a sword worthy of a future king will not be difficult. – the dragon replied – and you have all you need, you have a magic user, the druid-boy, and a fire-breathing dragon.>

Arthia's eyes brightened <You'd do that for us? For Camelot?> she asked amazed by the dragon her eyes glistening with unshed tears. The dragon nodded its head.

<Not for Camelot – the beast replied – not for  _ this  _ Camelot, but I as many creatures of magic believe in the world you were sent to create Arthia Pendragon and for  _ that  _ Camelot I will do it, but under a oath.> 

To this Arthia become suddenly suspicious <What kind of oath?> she asked and the dragon looked at her for a moment than nodded.

<You shall free me, one day. – he told her – and you'll leave the last of my kind to roam the skies once again.>

Arthia seemed to be torn before she nodded <I swear I will free you if you help us. – she promised falling on her knee – and I swear you will be let free to roam the skies but you shall not harm any woman, man or child of Camelot and you will abide to our laws.>

<I will, but only you shall wield the sword born from magic and my fire, for part of my soul with enter that sword and I will not have it wielded by a dragonslayer.> Arthia nodded.

She then turned around and left the cave with haste as Merlin followed her as the dragon called him back <Keep your eye on her, young warlock, she's too headstrong and too willful to not make enemies.>

<I'm always watching her back.> Merlin promised as he followed her and Lancelot out of the cave and into the sunny day of Camelot. 

As they were far enough to anyone to eavesdrop Arthia turned to them and bit her lip deep in thought <Lancelot – the knight immediately squared his shoulders ready to hear what she ordered – go to Gwen ask her for her father's best sword and pay with this.> she elonged him her purse full of money <I don't care what price, I will have his best sword.> the knight nodded and left to do as bidden than she turned around and faced him with those eyes of her blinking back fury.

<For now you shall prepare Mordred, tell him what we need him to do, and ask him if he is agreeable to do it.> Merlin nodded and made to go to Gaius chambers but as they did the knight who had yet to throw the gauntlet that day threw it exactly at her feet and with no knight in sight Arthia bend and took the gauntlet in her hand.

<I, Arthia Pendragon crowned princess of Camelot and daughter of Uther and Igraine Pendragon hereby accept your challenge.> the knight hesitated for a moment and then issued the same as the other days. To the death at midday then strode away.

Arthia didn't turn to him <Merlin now is the time to make haste – as he turned to leave she called him back her eyes a blackned pool of dark blue – at one point we'll have to discuss  _ you knowing the dragon _ .> he smiled apologetically and turned around and run to Gaius' chambers as Arthia walked the city hoping to find a moment of solitude to order her thoughts and pray that everything may go right.

It had been the first time she had taken a truly gravous decision for the good of Camelot and she didn't feel any better after it. People looked at her for guidance and yet she was no one who knew how to lead them, she could only hope she had taken the right decision.

Uther was furious she had accepted the challenge, but when he saw her not yielding he just fell silent and nodded when she excused herself to go to rest before the duel tomorrow.

Lancelot had given him the sword and he had gone to the dragon without Arthia so that she wouldn't know it was actually him doing the magic part of the enchantment. It was not that he was afraid she would kill him, simply he didn't want to put her in that position  _ ever _ .

But, when the next morning he went to Arthia's chambers to help her prepare, he found king Uther exiting from it and closing it with a golden key. The two of them shared a look «My daughter  _ will  _ not fight that monster» he said «I won't let her.» 

«You will help me as if I were here, come young man - he said - I have little time to prepare.» 

And Merlin bless his soul didn't know what to do, the dragon had been clear, only Arthia could ever handle the sword forged by his fire and yet Uther had other ideas, but Merlin could not expose himself and Arthia to such a danger. So, with death set in his heart, he helped Uther prepare.

«You are kind to her» the king said after some time, Merlin gave a noncommittal sound as he helped him in his slightly heavier armor «I thank you for that. - he said - she is stubborn and strong minded, often outspoken and many do not take kindly to that type of behaviour from a woman. She'll need the support of a true friend.»

He understood that Uther was willing to die to put an end to this vengeance and make sure Arthia survived unscathed «I will always have her back» he promised «I believe in her.»

The man, not the king in that moment, but just a father, clasped his shoulder in his hand «As she does you.» he uttered she risked her life and her position in my court for your life, young man. She think highly of you. Be sure to deserve it, every day.»

Merlin nodded and was about to leave when Uther called him back «You had this sword forged for her?» he asked, Merlin shrugged «It was an old sword, fit for a king. I hoped it would give her  _ hope _ .»

The king nodded trying the sword out «It is fit for a king» he muttered «You may go. Make sure she knows how much I am proud of her.»

Merlin nodded and left. He knew Arthia would be furious but it had to be done.

In the end Uther won despite having also won his daughter fury and rage, he also had shown more affection in that gesture than in the last years so Merlin had left daughter and father to rekindle with each other, had taken the sword and went to the dragon taking the fall for it having been used by someone else aside from Arthia.

He had went as far as to say it had been wielded with good feelings in mind so the dragon mustn't be so furious, but it had explained that now that it had been used by someone that, despite their good intentions, had a corrupted soul the sword may be used for evil too, while if it had been wielded by Arthia it could only be used for good for she was pure and above all else,  _ good _ . So Merlin had took the sword,  _ Excalibur _ , and had made sure it could not be found by mortal. It was Arthia'and he was sure that, one day, he would give it to her again.

That night he went to her chambers and found her sat on her chair watching outside the windows, her knees to her chest, her feet tucked under her nightgown of pale ivory, her hands on her knees and her blue eyes fixed outside.

«Where did you take the sword?» she asked. 

«Somewhere it cannot be used for evil.» he answered truthfully. She nodded.

«Good.» she turned and looked at him «I have been aware… for sometime, that you were hiding something from me.» she started «I thought it must be about your lower town girl, but now I know it is not.» 

«I...»

«You said you had met many sorcerers and magic users in Cenred kingdom» she told him «now I want to know. Did you ever, at any point in your life practise magic?» 

«I...» he looked down. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or some version of it «I did.» he admitted «but I wasn't… I am not very good with it» he said «I… am sorry..»

But she had got up from her chair and had stalked to him, but instead of hitting him, she embraced him, settling her head against his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Merlin was taken aback by such a display of affection by her. But softly wrapped his arms around her slim waist and settled his chin upon her blond head of soft curls cascading down her back.

«Thank you» she exhaled «for telling me. I will not betray your trust. What you did  _ before  _ is no concern of Camelot, but you must promise me not to use magic here. My father cannot know.» she pleaded distancing herself from his embrace just enough to look in his eyes. 

«I cannot promise this» he said, she made a face «I am willing to use it if it means protect you from death» he told her «It is not even a choice to make. No matter the cost to me, I  _ will  _ always protect you.» he promised instead. 

She looked into his eyes «I cannot dissuade you, can I?» she whispered. He shook his head signaling that no, she really couldn't. She nodded.

«Fine, then.» she nodded, disentangling from him and looking him dead in the eyes.

She turned around. «If you keep insisting of endangering yourself you leave me with no choice.» Merlin gulped understanding that, perhaps, he had gone to far this time.

She turned around again «Let me see» 

«What?» he asked disbelieving.

«I said, let me see, - she repeated - I won't lie to you. Magic scares me, I've been taught to despise it and fear it since I was in the cradle. But I've seen the good it can do. Without magic I wouldn't be here and neither would my father.»

She stalked closer «Help me see.» she asked looking up «help me see it as something worth risking you for.» she pleaded «You are the truest friend I've ever had, you always says the truth to me, and you drank poison for me. I am willing to change my ways» she uttered «I am willing to protect you if you use magic, but I  _ want  _ to know, I  _ want to feel  _ it is something worth risking your life for.»

He looked into her blue eyes and followed the movement of her pursued lips. Then he took her hand in his and sat her down on the chair again, crunching before her.

«You cannot ask this of me.» he murmured.

«Why can't I? I am  _ your princess _ , am I not?» she demanded of him. He smiled.

«You are my bestfriend and I care very much for you. As you can't ask me to forsake magic when it can mean saving your life, I can't ask you to feel happy about it.»

She looked up at him again but kept her silence.

«It is a part of me, Arthia» he told her «just as being good is a part of you. I cannot forsaken it. People say you learn magic, but some people, like me, like Mordred, we are just  _ born  _ with it. - he explained - I am sorry if this displease you and...»

She interrupted him by taking his face in her hands, he stilled his words and just  _ felt  _ her as she brought her forehead pressed against his, as her perfume wrapped itself around him and magic snapped, tingling his spine and caressing her. She exhaled a breath. 

«Very well» she said «I trust you. I may not trust magic, but I trust  _ you _ with my life.» she let him go «Just, please, be careful. I will not let you burn but I have not a mind to be burned to death either.» she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear then nodded.

«You may go, now.» she said «Have a good night. Oh, and please, do not go talk with that overgrown lizard again without either me or Lancelot. I do not fancy the way he spoke to you, nor did I like his tone.»

He nodded then left her chambers, slowly sliding down the door and just breathing. She knew, she  _ knew  _ about his powers - yes, not the full extent of them - but she knew and she still  _ trusted  _ him. He wanted to weep, to smile, to laugh and to cry all together, and perhaps he did just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is it... let me know what you think about it ;)hope to hear from you soon! Bye bye Giuls - ☆


	10. The moment of truth (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthia ... too much fluffiness (Arthia does not like this...joking she totally does).
> 
> Arthia mets Hunits and Will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that? Another chapter...
> 
> So here's the next chapter...let me know what you think ;)

**9**

**THE MOMENT OF TRUTH (1)**

**T**hey were sat together in her chambers. Arthia had cornered him that day after she had seen him covering their traces with magic - now that she was aware she was keenly more observant too - during an hunt. 

_ I want you to show me. _ She had demanded. _ You say it's part of you, fine, I accept that but in order to accept _ ** _it_ ** _ , I need to see it coming from you someone I trust or I'l never be able to get over my fear. _

So he had relented. «Are you sure about it?» he asked once again, she rolled her eyes heavenwards but smiled.

«If you do not show me right this instant I _ will _provoke it out of you» she threatened, so he took the chest he was cleaning when she had cornered him, a wooden one which contained some of her favourite jewels and rested it on his crossed legs, she flipped her blond hair, braided back into two braids, behind her shoulders and fixed her gaze on his eyes.

He took a deep breath and then closed his eyes now shining golden as he rested an hand on the top of the chest and mouthed the incantation, a glowing fire engulfed the chest and he heard her squeak in surprise, so he opened his eyes and fixed them on her, she gulped a breath back when she saw they were _ golden _evidently afraid, but he kept his gaze steady as he reached for the fire and cupped a flame on his palm making it dance but not burning his flesh.

«Oh… it is beautiful» she breathed out, he urged his hand to her, but she shook her head.

«Trust me» he pleaded «I won't hurt you.» he promised. It was clear she was battling every instinct telling her not to trust magic so he gave her a little urge by shaping the flame as a bright orb.

She had the breath knocked out of her «It was you.» she whispered in awe «you laid in a bed dying and yet still protected me and shown me the way...» she seemed amazed then tentatively held her hand out and patted his palm, he gave a nudge to the orb which jumped on the back of her retreating hand dancing on her flesh without scarring it.

«And you said you weren't good» she breathed «this… _ this _is amazing.» she gasped as the flame-orb kept dancing on her hand. 

He watched her, she sat on the stone floor with him, her legs crossed and her feet tucked under her knees, she wore only a pair of breeches and a loose tunic and her pale, milky face shone with amazement. Other people had known about it. Will, his bestfriend had know about it and accepted it and yet it didn't feel as meaningful as her acceptance. Thought of Will brought his magic to an halt.

_ «Why must you go?» he had demanded confronting him the evening before he was set to depart for Camelot «It's a suicide! You will not find the belonging you seek there, only death!» _

_ Will had had tears in his eyes too «The villagers, Will, they are afraid… the fact that I cannot control it makes _ ** _me _ ** _ afraid» he had countered «I will miss you, but I must do this.» _

_ Will had yelled and stomped off, but the morning after he had been there, red and puffy eyed to bid him farewell and accompany him for the first part of his journey. _

_ «Whatever» he had said when Merlin had tried, again to make him understand, _ « _ you are more powerful of all those people amassed there. Be careful, brother. _»

«Oh, it stopped» she blinked and Merlin nodded meekly «As I said - he justified - I am not very good with it.» 

Arthia nodded, she disentangled her braids getting up from the stone floor. 

«Thank you» he said to her as she walked around the room doing her business, and getting her boots and socks off. She turned around and smiled «For what?»

«You are taking this better than I thought you would» he admitted, she smiled and inclined her head to the side, her blond curls bouncing.

«You are my best friend - she smiled - I trust you. It still scares me to death, but I trust you to keep me safe from _ it _.» 

«I cannot tell you how much this means to me.» he said getting up and scratching the back of his neck, his ears red and hot. She hummed. 

«I know.» she smiled «Go now. I will have dinner with my father, this night, you are free to go.» he had noticed this too, since she had come to know about it, she tried her best to keep him out of harm ways especially away from Uther. He was immensely touched by her caring, still he hoped she would soon understand that he could confront any enemy, Uther too, if needed. If she asked it of him.

He returned to Gaius' chambers «Oh, you have been let off early today Merlin» Gaius smiled broadly «I am sure you'll be happy to see someone here with us tonight.»

«What are you babbling abou...t?» the figure of a petit woman, with dark hair and clear blue eyes and a kind smile stopped him mid-phrase «Mother?» he beamed as she grinned up at him and opened her arms to accept her boy in her embrace.

Merlin knelt at her side and hugged her close. «Oh my wonderful boy! - she crooned - I am so happy to see you!» 

«And I you, mother» he breathed finally disentangling himself from her «I am so happy, what are you doing here?»

Her face immediately darkened «I wish it could be something joyous, even if I did met my new son - she said nodding toward Mordred who was setting the table with a small smile on his rounded face - Kanen… it has attacked.» she explained «we tried to ask help to Cenred, but he refused us… I am here to petition to King Uther, hoping he may help us.» 

«Kanen attacked? To get what, the harvest?» he demanded, she nodded and tears welled up in her eyes, he embraced her again, rocking her back and forth before promising «I'll find a way out of this, mother - he said - I will speak to...»

In that moment a voice reverberated from outside «_ Mer _lin!» he snapped up, as if her voice had stung him, his mother scrunched her brows in confusion as the door opened and a disheveled Arthia entered, her eyes brimming with tears of fury.

«Er… what did I do?» he asked lamely, she seemed to see the scene before her she snapped her mouth shut and her cheeks darkened as she averted her eyes.

«Sorry to bother you - she said - I wasn't thinking clearly, I was just...» her voice trailed off. He let go of his mother as she advanced to the young woman.

«You seem upset dear - his mother said - did my son do something to upset you?»

«Mother!?» he exclaimed as Arthia asked stupefied «Son? - then she turned to him - you hadn't said she was coming. - she accused - and neither that she was such a lovely lady.»

Merlin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at his chest, arching a brow. «Oh!» his mother exclaimed «She's adorable - she turned to him with an especially bright twinkle in her eyes - I approve.»

Arthia smirked and gestured with an hand «See?» she said «even your mother appreciates me more than you do.» 

«She doesn't know you as well as I do» he countered «Beside I appreciate you _ plenty _»

«That is totally _ untrue _! - she jested with a spark in her eyes that promised nothing good - I seem to remember your name to be Hunit, is that right?» his mother merely nodded totally enraptured by her charm.

«Hunit I have to say you have raised a wonderful… _ moron _» both Gaius and Mordred boasted a laugh not capable of containing it any longer as Hunit smiled as she looked at her son totally embarrassed, engrossed and amused by the girl's antics. 

«Thank.. you, I think?» his mother replied tentatively, Arthia smiled broadly.

«You know what this means, don't you, _ Mer _lin?»

«I am sure you are about to tell me.» he whispered making a face, Hunit backed a bit behind the couple to observe them.

«It means a lot of baby-Merlin stories! - she exalted - every mother just _ lives _to share her baby stories.» 

«I swear to God» Merlin said incapable of staying mad with her smiling so broadly after she had come here on the verge of crying, again «Why do I put up with you I will never understand.»

«Not that you have a choice, really» she countered. 

He made a face «Please, _ be kind _.» as Hunit whispered to Mordred and Gaius «Are they always this way?»

«_ Worse _» was Mordred court reply «Some days they are all mushy so much it is revolting»

«Oi kid! - snapped Arthia - we are not mushy!»

«Stop being a prat and leave the kid alone, Arthia» Merlin joked «You tangle with someone you tangle with _ me _leave the boy out of it.» 

«Har, har!» she countered «Admit it that you just _ love it _ when we… - she seemed to remember herself exactly in that moment - _ bicker _.» she censored looking a little bit embarrassed. 

«Now, if the two of you are quite done» Gaius said in an annoyed tone «why don't you tell the princess what you need Merlin?»

«Princess?» snapped outraged his mother «you hadn't wrote to me that she was a princess!» 

«Oh writing to mama about me are you?» she jested «see? You do not appreciate me in slightest or you would have told her.»

«Please, I didn't tell her because I appreciate you as you are not for you title.» he countered. 

«Legit» she exposed «now what do you need to tell me? It may as well take my mind off the disastrous supper.»

«Disastrous supper?» he blinked in surprise.

«Yes, - she said displeased- my father decided not to come and sent Goffrey, _ Goffrey _ in his stead. Need I say more?»

«No you don't - he grimaced - you poor soul.» he then turned to his mother who looked flabbergasted by the way they were conversing «Anyway my mother has come to ask your father's help. Kanen, an avid, corrupted man has waged war on my village to take their harvest… life is already difficult enough and...»

«Say no more» she turned to Hunit «Please be prepared for an audience for tomorrow. My father and I will hear personally see what you ask and shall see what can be done.» she promised resting and hand on that of his mother sitting at the table.

«Thank you, your highness I don't know how to thank you enough...»

«Do not thank me yet - she said - I cannot guarantee help, just that he will listen. And it is very little I can do after you sent Merlin here. He has been an invaluable help this past months.»

She straightened herself and turned around «I'll show myself out, I'll leave you to your supper...»

«Are you sure you do not want to stay with us?» Merlin asked unsure. She smiled one of those smiles that made him feel weak to the knees. She shook her head.

«Thank you, Merlin. But this is an evening you can spend with your mother. _ Be with her _, do not worry for me, I have still some paperwork to finish in my chambers. I should go. I bid you all goodnight.»

That night Merlin dreamt of Arthia running from a tornado made of dust and sand as she tried and failed of reach for her as the sand and dust engulfed her as she swinged her sword around failing to keep the air an bay. He woke up screaming with such a force that all the object of his room were leviting and crashed to the wall as he released all the magic that was surging within. He knew he had a nosebleed, but as his mother run inside the room he shared with Mordred and the druid boy cowered amazed and horrified by his powers, he simply blacked out. 

When he came to the birds were chirping outside and his mother wasn't the only one by his bed. Arthia was marching up and down his small room, her arms crossed, her hair still tangled and her face milky-pale.

«Does it happen often?» she was asking Gaius «him losing control of his magic?» he felt, more than saw, both his mother and Gaius still at her question, «Oh cut the chase, already, will you? Of course I know, he _ told _ me.» she snapped «Does this happen often?»

«It never happened this bad before» Gaius said as the same his mother replied «It used to. When he was little and couldn't control it.»

He groaned alerting everyone he was awake. His mother kissed his hand as Gaius helped him sit. 

«Now Merlin, tell me and tell me truth, is this the same thing that happened that day in the armoury with Valiant?» Arthia was knelt by his bed and his eyes promised severus repercussion were he to lie. He nodded.

«It happens when I am scared or angry» he croaked out raspily «That time I was furious. He had insinuated you were an easy laid and I just… I saw red.»

She nodded «And this time?»

«I was worried» he admitted «terrified. In my dream you were dying and I couldn't get to you fast enough.»

She shook her head and then smacked him over the head «Stop worrying about saving me, you dummy!, I am _ fine _ . See? My arms, my legs oh and look all _ my _teeth, I will be fine.» she said making a face as she showed her pearly teeth. It made him laugh. 

She nodded «Now that _ that _is settled we should go ahead to the throne room and you shall talk to my father, Hunit. I promise he will listen.»

Uther did listen but he could do very little without declaring war to Cernred and Hunit, bless her soul had understood, as had Arthia and Merlin. 

He found her as the sun was setting as she looked out from the castle walls. 

«It's good to see you on your feet» she greeted him as he came to stand beside her, his mother had already left and he was bound to leave the next morning. Still saying goodbye to her _ hurt _.

«Yes.»

«I wish we could do more» she murmured «but as it stands our intervention would only worsen everything.»

«You needn't to explain» he told her clasping her shoulder «I know.»

She then turned and he noticed she had tears in her eyes as she adjusted his jacket and crooked scarf «Everything will be fine» she promised although she seemed to be promising it more to herself than to him «you will kick their ass and you will return here in one piece.»

  
  


He smiled a smile full of sorrow «I don't know _ when _ or _ if _I will return» her eyes snapped to his and he almost lost all of his resolve «She's my mother, my first concern is to care for her.» 

She nodded and took a step back «You understand don't you?»

She bit the inside of the cheek nodding «I do. I would do the same.» 

«This is a goodbye then» she added «well, you have been terrible» he smiled «no, I mean it, I never met someone as terrible as you as a manservant.»

«And you are still a prat» he nodded «yet I love you anyway.» he added offhandedly. 

She shrugged but her cheeks did tint a tone or two darker «Well, how could you not. I _ am _amazing.» she jested «and you will do well to remember that no friend of mine is a weak minded idiot, either way you will survive and kick their asses.»

He smiled «I will» he then pressed a soft kiss to her forehead «Farewell then. Do not burn Camelot to the ground as I leave you. Not matter how annoying Goffrey is being.»

«Please. Do not remind me.» she begged as he turned to left «Merlin. - he turned around watching her - good luck.»

In the end he did not leave alone. Neither Gwen nor Morgana could be talked out of coming with him and helping him as much as they could. 

Merlin watched the starlit sky as the others slept, he extended a hand and mouthed the words as flames engulfed in extended hand he sighted. It had been naught a day and already he was missing her terribly. Were she here she would joke about…

«And you told _ me _to not burn Camelot to the ground? You little ipocrit of a pyromaniac.» he jumped up, sword in hand and almost knocked her over with his motions.

«Arthia?» he asked surprised as he prolonged his hand so that the flame shone on her face still cloud in the dark.

«Yes. Will you put down that sword before you hurt yourself?» she demanded he made an _ oh _sound and jumper back and resheated the sword as his hand was still flaming. He launched it in the fire and it crept to life again when he saw her shiver.

«That is quite the aim, there - she jtested - had I known I would have let you hunt the game instead.»

He smiled broadly unable to contain it as he swept her up and hugged her «What are you doing here? I thought Camelot could not get involved...»

«Camelot _ is not _ getting involved. _ I _am.» she corrected him «see, no Pendragon colors and no Camelot's banners either. I am here as me if you'll have me.»

He couldn't get the smile off his face for all day and all the four days that took to arrive to Ealdor.

Just that, when they arrived Kanen is attacking. And… as always Arthia is in first row, she literally jumped off her horse and kicked a raider in the ribs in the main time, unsheathing her sword and starting to swing it around aided by both Gwen and Morgana. Merlin immediately took off too, trying to get close to Arthia just enough to par and attack coming from her back as she turned to defend herself and found her back already defended.

She nodded at him and together the repelled Kanen and his with a promise of a threat of launching another attack if they did not wield all of their harvest.

The villagers were already talking about accepting the offer when Arthia jumped on a chariot left alone and demanded everyone attention «My name is Arthia Pendragon! - she had their full attention now - Uther Pendragon's heir! I am the child of the dragon and I tell you; one of yours has faced many threats in many forms since coming into my service displaying courage and strength above all else everyone's eyes snapped to Merlin even if he couldn't take his eyes off Arthia as she yelled and encouraged his people, she was just a wild princess, a dragon child, with wild blond hair wipping in the wind, bright sapphires for eyes and a voice so strong she could convince death to bend the knee.

«Merlin did not cower before sorcerers, foes and allies alike. - she praised - he fought by my side and I have come to return the favour. _ This is your home _, you have every right to fight for it. What kind of future do you mean to give to your children? Death by starvation?» she pointed to where Kanen's men had run off to.

«_ Those _ men are a menace - she said - they endanger you all. But, and believe me I speak from personal experience, it takes but a brave person to hold her or his own against men like those for them to crumble.» she added «I will not tell you to yield. It is not my nature to back down from a threat to me and mine and I tell you, Merlin considers you his, and therefore you are _ mine _ . And I will fight _ for _ you and _ with _ you.»

She then turned around and addressed all of them «Will you fight _ with _ me?» she yelled and those who were present started to slam their tools on the earth and shouted that _ yes, they would _ . It didn't escape Merlin's notice how she had chosen to say she was fighting with them and for them but they would just fight with her. She was willing to protect them without asking for anything in return. _ His brave princess _.

«Easy talking from up there!» snapped a voice «when you are wrapped in silken sheets and have two meals a day and the protection of all of Camelot. It does make one prone to boast. We are not warriors, princess.»

Merlin almost broke his neck snapping his attention to Will, who had come to stand just in the middle of the circle that had formed around the chariot Arthia was on. 

«What is your name?» she asked genuinely annoyed, he could see it in her eyes, but still careful of her manners.

«William» he introduced himself «And I know royalties like you. - he said - you all boast from you high walls castle but all cowers before a true fight letting the poor to die and fight for you.»

Merlin was about to snap to him to shut up when Morgana intervened «I don't know who you think you are - she seethed - but _ that _girl standing there has risked everything, her life, her family and her position to save Merlin's life and she did it because she genuinely cares for people. She's here as a woman ready to fight for you and with you and asking nothing in return just because it's the right thing to do.»

Arthia held her hand up «Peace Morgana» she cautioned «Do not scare off the boy - she said - he's merely showing concern. It is to be expected. Because it will not be easy but if you yield next harvest they will be here again demanding _ more _ and _ more _until you'll be all dead in the ground and then they'll raid your bodies and desecrate everything that is holy. Because people like them are like this. You either fight and risk die today or die every day living in fear.»

  
  


«Arthia is right» finally Merlin found the strength to speak «she's a great warrior. I have seen her take over opponents thrice her size and strength and yet here she stands victorious. If she is with us there is still hope.»

He then advanced to her and held his hand forward she accepted it and let him help her out «We will fight» said one of the villagers «show us how.»

Arthia nodded and Merlin led her back to Morgana and Gwen. He led them to his family's home and just as they entered Arthia sagged letting herself fall down on the floor. Her chest heaving.

«what's happening?» he asked as Morgana and Gwen crunched beside her. Gwen shook her head. Arthia retreated her hand from her side - where she had been holding it all this time - showing fingers stained with blood. Her doublet was drenched in it but since it was dark no one had noticed yet.

«I am _ fine _» she promised waving him off as he crunched down beside her «I swear nothing a bit of… ouch!» he had poked it and retreated his finger bloodied.

«Get your doublet off.» he demanded.

«What? No! You are exaggerating.» she protested. He snapped his eyes on her with a dangerous glint. 

«You either take it off yourself or I will rip it off.» he told her «your choice.»

Arthia swore under her breath «Leave us» she ordered to both Gwen and Morgana «Go fetch some warm water and...» Merlin brusquely added «..and nothing else, I require nothing else, but peace and quiet.»

Morgana didn't seem so sure but Merlin was having none of it, not even caring that Morgana, who was the only one still inside, as Gwen had been ushered outside by his mother, would know. «I am taking it off!» Arthia exclaimed «don't you dare rip it apart. I will skin you alive if you dare.»

He tuted and she just got it off, the bidding of her chest were soaked in blood. And Merlin was seeing red.

«You can go, Morgana,» she assured her «I will be fine. Merlin is going to take good care of me. I promise.» she nodded and did leave.

«If you ever dare again to...» he snapped his eyes on her as he set her chest band on fire. She shrieked but suddenly found that the fabric was burning yet not the flesh that seemed caressed by the flame. She slapped him square in the face.

«Never do something like that to me again» she seethed «I am not helpless maiden, and you shall never again set anything I have on, on fire. Are we clear? You are lucky that I like you or I'd kill you.»

He said nothing but nodded «I am sorry I scared you but I...»

«You are afraid. I understand, truly, I do. - she muttered - but please. Magic still scares me. I swear my heart stopped and not like when you...nothing. let's get working and do not peek. I have my dignity you know.»

He imposed his hands on her wound, his eyes fixed on it, averting the sight of her bare breasts as he enunciated the enchantment to fix her flesh. 

She hummed as warm tingle alerted her that the wound was closing itself.

«How did it happen?» Merlin asked to keep himself distracted from her state of semi nudity.

«I think it was sometimes after we chased them off» she murmured quietly «I think I might have turned on myself too quickly to realize one of them had dagger before he run off with the others.» 

He nodded mutely. When the wound was nothing but a silver scar he took off his hands from her waist and averting his eyes slipped off his shirt holding it to her «I'm going to make sure your shirt and doublet is clean, sire.» he told her «in the mean time you should rest a bit.»

Arthia nodded, slipping his red shirt on, he got up and turned around as fast as he could to find himself another shirt completely missing the way Arthia totally checked him out - not that she'd ever admit it, to living soul - before running out of the house with her doublet in hand, walking down to the stream.

Seeing her that way. Pale and wounded… he clenched his fist around the fabric of the soft doublet as he tried to scrub it free of her blood, its nuance coloring the waters as they passed.

«A servant throughout and throughout - a voice muttered behind him - shouldn't the female of the equation be the one cleaning after the male?» he jested.

He let out a throaty laugh «Not in this equation» he muttered. The doublet was now as clean as it could be. Will sat beside him down the riverbanks.

«I don't understand why don't you use magic?» he asked «it'd be immensely easier.»

His voice was meaningful «Why do I get the impression we are not talking about the doublet anymore.»

«Apart that, what kind of princess, of woman wears a male doublet?, no. We are not talking about that.» Will didn't look at him.

Merlin would have wanted to embrace him and perhaps pushing him in the river for the way he had spoken to Arthia. Yet his friend seemed almost a stranger «You are powerful enough - he said - you could manage Kanen on your own and successfully. I don't understand why you hold back. It is because of her?»

He shrugged «She doesn't like it.»

«So automatically we just do what she likes or not? I didn't believe you could ever become so besotted with anyone to renounce your magic.» Will muttered his clear eyes fixed on him «You are a coward.»

«She's my friend I don't want to make her uncomfortable. She believes we can resolve this without magic. I believe in her.» he shouldered him friendly «You should do the same. She has fought Afnacs, Gryffins, enormous spiders and men trice her size, she knows what she is doing.»

«If she were your friend she would support you and your magic.» Will snapped as if stung «But she doesn't even know does she? No, because if she did she would...»

«I would do nothing but protect him. As I have already done.» Arthia's voice made them both jump. He turned around and was almost blinded by the light behind her, her golden hair upbraided that fell in a stark contrast with _ his _red shirt tucked inside her breeches, her arms crossed «And, by the way. I know, because he has told me.»

«You _ told _ her?» he seethed turning to him «you didn't even tell _ me _and I had known you all of our life and still I had to find out on my own. Yet you know her for what, half a year?, and already you go around spilling life-threatening secrets?»

«Would you stop being a child?» Arthia asked in a tone Merlin had come to know as her _ no-funnybuisness _tone «Are we really here chatting about this? Is imperative that we come together to defeat Kanen.» she snapped, her clear eyes glinting dangerously.

But Will didn't know her so he didn't know it was better to shut the hell up and do as she said. «You are doing this only for your name, - he accused - to take your war glory. Winning against the worst odds ever. Why don't let him use his powers? You may know but you do not accept him as he is...» the slap resounded so clearly that Merlin could almost feel it on his cheek as her hand collided with Will face.

«I will say this, this one time and never again. Stop. being. a. child. I don't want him to use magic not because I do not accept him, he just set fire to my chestbind _ while I had it on _ and I have made no fuss whatsoever. I am merely not willing to risk him, magic has its price and to use that amount of magic… I didn't risk my neck to save his life only to condemn him.» 

Will seemed unable to say anything to that so she continued «Now you either help us fight or you go, it's your choice, no one will think less of you if you go.»

But Will said nothing just hit her shoulder with his as he passed her and nothing could him calling his friend back. He did not turn around. He tried to chase him, but she put an hand on his elbow «Let him go. He needs to calm down a bit» 

He watched her pained face «I should not have hit him» she said pinching the bridge of her nose «I should apologise.»

«no, you shouldn't have.»

«It's only how can he not know what danger puts you in doing that amount of magic? - she asked-would a true friend be willing to consider risking their friend's neck not to fight?»

She had his best interest at heart, as always. He knew she did. He clasped her shoulder «Not everyone is as bold and as dauntless as you. Will… he does not believe in nobles anymore not since his father died to play the war of somebody else. He doesn't trust royalties.»

«I am sorry to hear about that. Still I will not apologise for looking out for you. He may have been your friend first, but that doesn't mean that my friendship means less. I won't risk you.»

He made a face, a gentle face she huffed «Yes I know you will use it if you see it fit - she told him darkly - but I strive to make so that it is not. And if it is I will fight along with you. Beside you know what will happen to you if you die before my eyes, yes?»

He gulped «you already make my life a living hell» he muttered a little jest.

«Think how worse it could be if I really put my to it» she threatened in the same tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo be kind leave a comment and let me know what you think about it;)


End file.
